Just You
by DiyahKyu
Summary: kebingungan Sungmin. mempertahankan keeoisannya atau kebahagian buahatinya. kyuhyun yang terus berusaha hadir kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme Song** : + Just You – Suju K.R.Y

\+ Inoo – KyuHyun (Super Junior)

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah Fb : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

Ini kelanjutan FF pertama saya... semoga Chingudeul masih mau bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF saya ini... sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang telah RCL di part sebelumnnya...heheheee...

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s), karena tanpa proses editing,.. hehehee

Langsung aja ya... Part 2 ...

\- Happy Rading -

Previous Part 1

Entah apa yang difikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini, namun kini cairan bening itu telah keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Kyuhyun seperi menahan sesuatu, menaha rasa rindu mungkin, tapi juga terliaht dari matanya yang mengisyaratkan sebuah penyesalan. Entahlah, mungkin dengan menangis itu kyuhyun jadi merasa lega. Tapi taukah ? Kyuhyun hampir setiap minggu datang ketaman ini, dari jam 6 pagih samapai waktu yang tidak tentu, dengan melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

Bagi orang yang suadah sering berkunjung ketaman ini maka pemandangan seorng namja menangis itu sudah biasa,namu yang baru melihatnya mungkin agak sedikit ilfil, karena heran melihan serong namja yang duduk sendiri dan menangis tak jelas. Meskipun menggunakan kacamat hitam tapi airmatanya tetap mengalir sampai dagunya dan terlihat oleh orang yang melihatnya, dan juga dia sedikit mengeluarkan isakkanya. Yang membuat orang2 semakin yakin kalau dia sedang menangis..

Author pov end.

Part 2

...JUST YOU...

Cho Kyuhyun pov.

Disini, ditempat ini, di taman ini, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Disini kami bermain, bercanda, atau hanya sekedar duduk saja sambil memandangi keindahan taman ini, meskipun sudah sering kami lakukan tapi kami tidak pernah bosan sama sekali untuk mengulanginya. Bagiku asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.

Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi ini, kemudian kupejamkan mataku. Aku kembali mengingatnya, karena sedikitpun aku tidak bisa melupakannya walau hanya sedetik.

"Kyunnie...lapar..."

"Kyunnie... aku mau es cream, belikan aku es cream kyu..jeballlll"

"Ahhh! Kakiku sakit kyu...hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"kyunnie cape ne.?. sini biar aku lap kringatnya..,"

"mmm...aku mau, aku mau poppo kyunnie, tapi asalkan kyunnie tutup mata...chup..."

Arrrrgggghhhhhh! Aku menggerang frustasi. Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga ku, namun aku tau itu hanyalah kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku, mengingat detail detail tentangnya. Sikap manjanya, perhatianya, kepolosannya, itu semua selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Berapa lama lagi aku harus seperti ini, seperti orang mati, tapi buktinya aku masih ada didunia ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa apa. . . . hanya itu yang aku rasakan beberapa tahun ini.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya handponku bergetar didalam saku celanaku. Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dan segerah ku jawab panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo..." sapaku.

"maaf tuan, kami belum berhasil menemukanya lagi." Ucap seseorang disebrang sana.

"geuraeyo...! cepat cari ditempat lain. Kalau perlu diluar korea. Dijepang, china, singapur. Yang jelas kalian harus mencarinya sampai dapat ARRA!" ucapku yang sedikit menekankan suara terakhirku.

"Arasho Tuan, kami akan melakukannya!" balasnya.

"cepat lakukan, dan jangan hanya mengumbar jaji saja, aku bisa memecat kalian kalau kalian tidak becus mengerjakannya!"...Plup... aku menutup sambungan telponnya dan memasukan benda itu kedalam saku celanaku kembali.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku mencarinya. Meskipun aku tidak secara langsung mencarinya, tapi aku selalu memantaunya. Aku menggunakan jasa detektif handal untuk mencari keberadaanya, namun sampai saat ini aku belum juga menemukannya.

Cho Kyuhyun pov end..

...JUST YOU...

06:30am WIB

Author pov.

"chagi-yah irreona...palli ireona..."suara itu terus terdengar dari sebuah rumah keluarga kecil Lee sungmin. Sungimn kini tengah berada didalam kamar putrinya Lee Hyena untuk membangunkannya tidur. Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hyena, berharap Hyena bangun dan membuka matanya..

"Hyena chagi... palli... ini sudah pagi chagi... kau harus bangun.." Sungmin terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Hyena, namun Hyena malah semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimutnya.

"Hyena-yaa... irreona... irreona.." Sungmin makin mengeraskan suaranya. Meskipun hari ini hari libur sekolah, tapi Sungmin tidak ingin melihat putrinya bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"eunghhhhhhhh" sedikit lenguhan dari Hyena, dan Sungmin makin mengguncangkan tubuh Hyena berharap dia bangun. Tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah lenguhan, karena sedikitpun tubuh Hyena tidak bergerak. Dia hanya sedikit berbicara kepada Sungmin eommanya tanpan membuka mata dan merubah pososi tidurnya.

"5... 5 menit eomma,... 5 menit lagi eomma.. aku akan bangun setelah 5 menit lagi" ucap Hyena sambil tetap memeluk bantal guling dan mata tertutup. Seperinya Hyena memang sedang menikmati Tidurnya.

"Yaa! Lee Hyena...!... kemaren kau bilang kau sudah besar dan bukan anak anak lagi, tapi kenapa kelakuanmu seperti anak anak, kenapa kau susah sekai dibangunkan eoh?" Sungmin terus saja mengguncangkan tubuh Hyena, dan kini Sungmin menarik narik selimut yang dikenakan Hyena, namun Hyena menariknya lagi, dan terjadilah tarik menarik selimut...kekekekekk...

Merasa terganggu akan kegiatan eommanya yang cerewet, Hyena pun akhirnya membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendudukannya diatas kasur namun dengan kondisi mata yang masih tetap tertutup.

"geuraeyo...! aku tidak jadi menjadi dewasa, aku akan tetap menjadi anak anak saja. Lagi pula ini kan hari libur, untuk apa bangun sepagi ini!" ucap Hyena sambil kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan masuk kembali kedalam selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal itu.

"Mwo?... geurae... kalau kau memang tidak mau bangun yasudah tidur saja terus, eomma akan pergi kerumah Lee Ahjuma, rencanamya sih kami akan berlibur ke pantai.. sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak..." ucap Sungmin dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Hyena, namun sebelum itu Sungmin sempat mengecup kening Hyena sekilas dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar.

1 langkah...

2 langkah...

3 langkah...

"changkkaman!" ucap Hyena yang sedikit berteriak dan membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti dan membalikan badannya menghadap Hyena kembali. Dilihatnya Hyena yang tengah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"waeyo... kenapa bangun eoh ?, bukanya kau tidak mau bangun eum...?" tanya Sungmin ke Hyena sambil berjalan meuju ranjang Hyena dan memndudukan tubuhnya kembali.

"aku mau ikut..." rengek Hyena dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Sungmin sedikit erat. Kemudian Sungmin membalas pelukan Hyena.

"kau kenapa eum, katanya tidak mau bangun?" tanya Sungmin pura pura tidak tau maksud perkataan Hyena. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin seketika Hyena langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahniya... aku tidak mau tidur, aku sudah bangun! Eomma—yaa... aku mau ikut, mau ikut berlibur..eommaaaaaa..." rengek Hyena sambil tetap dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang Hyena.

"geuraeyo.. tapi sebelum kita pergi, kau harus mandi dulu ne, bersihkan tubuhmu...bau tau..kekekekekk" ucap Sungmin. Akhirnya Hyena mau bangun dan rencana Sungmin untuk mengajak berlibur Hyena berhasil, namun mereka berlibur bukan hanya berdua saja. Karena Sungmin juga mengajak kakaknya Lee Hyukjae dan suaminya Lee Donghae dan tidak lupa putri mereka yang merupakan sahabat Hyena juga Lee Seul Rin.

"geurae eomma, aku mandi dulu ne..Chup..." ucap Hyena sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun sebelum itu Hyena mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas.

...JUST YOU...

Setelah Hyena selesai mandi dan sarapan pagi, mereka langsung menuju rumah Lee Hyukjae untuk menjemputnya. Dari dumah Sungmin menggunakan sepeda motornya, dan sampai dirumah Hyukjae motor Sungmin dimasukan kedalam rumah Hyukjae karena mereka berlibur menggunakan mobil kerja Lee Donghae. Mereka akan berlibur Kepulau Seribu Jakarta utara.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa jam #kya pulkam ajah beberapa jam :D# merka akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Pulau Seribu Jakarta Utara. Setelah mereka juga harus menggunakan kapal kecil yang tersedia di pantai ancol. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin bermain di pantai ancol sajah, tapi sepertinya ke Pulau Seribu jauh lebih seru dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

03:00pm KST

Gedung Departemen SMEnt

"apa sudah kumpul semua ?. Kyuhyun ada, Yesung ada, Ryeowook ada! Bagus,... semuanya sudah ada disini dan sekarang saya akun memberitau jadwal SuShow5 berikutnya.." tutur manajer dari Suju K.R.Y.

"Kita akan berada di negara ini selama sepuluh hari, ini adalah negara teropis jadi cocok untuk sekalian kita berlibur, disana juga banyak tempat wisata berbentuk pulau yang bagus untuk dikunjungi" lanjut sang manager.

"geurae.. kita akan kenegara mana ?" tanya Yesung kepada managernya.

"Indonesia... kita akan mengadakan SuShow5 di Indonesia. Saya sudah menelusuri dan mencari tau tentang negara ini, dan ternyata Indonesia adalah negara yang terkena dampak demam K-POP yang cukup besar.."

"aaaa... baiklah, sepertinya konser kita kali ini akan sedikit lebih menarik.." ucap Ryeowook

"nde.. seperinya kita juga banyak memiliki ELF di negara indonesia" sambung Yesung

"baiklah.. kalian setujukan ?, dan kita akan menyebut konser itu SS5INA.. bagaimana menurut kalian eoh?"

"yah.. itu cukup simple dan bagus juga. Menurutmu Kyu? Bagaimana ?" tanya Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan membicaraan tanpa ikut berbicara. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, namu dia terlihat sedang bermain PSPnya. Teman sejati dan sehidup sematinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung saat terdengar Yesung bertanya kepadanya.

"aku ?.. aku... terserah kalian saja.." jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali memainkan benda yang sedari tadi dia pegang yaitu PSP.

"baiklah.. saya anggap kalian siap dan setuju akan konser SS5INA ini. jadi persiapkan lah diri kalian. Karena dua minggu lagi kita akan berangkat" ujar sang manajer dan kemudian manajer itu berpamitan kepada mereka dan pergi.

"sudah selesaikan.. kalau begitu aku akan pergi" ujar Kyuhyun dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat membuka pintu

Ckleekkk...

"annyeong oppa.. apa kabar ?" sapa seorang yeoja yang memiliki paras cantik nan anggun itu. Yeoja itu memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Namu sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

"ah, kau lagi.. annyeong.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membalas sapaannya namun tidak membalas senyuman yeoja itu dan kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan melewati yeoja itu.

"tunggu oppa..." yeoja itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membalikan setengah badanya sedikit menatap yeoja itu.

"ada apa ?, apa ada masalah ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada yeoja itu. Kemudia yeoja itu melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi dia tarik.

"Aniya. Mmm... aku Seohyun, aku sudah lama ingin..mmm... ingin berbicara dengan oppa. Maksudku, apa nanti malam oppa ada acara?, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam.." tutur yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan agashi ?, bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbicara. Dan nanti malam saya ada acara. Jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap Seohyun dingin.

"ahh.. Ahni, aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan oppa, kalau nanti malam tidak bisa, yasudah tidak apa apa, mungkin lain kali kita bisa keluar jalan-jalan bersama. Dan jangan panggil aku agashi, panggil saja aku Seohyun." Ucap Seohyun dengan senyuman manisnya, berharap dapat menarik perhatian namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"maaf, lain kali juga sepertinya tidak bisa, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi saya mohon permisi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan makin dingin. Kyuhyun memang namja yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap yoeja, dan Seohyun tau itu. Namun sikap dinginnya itu membuat Seohyun tertarik. Seohyun sendiri adalah member Girlband yang sangat terkenal dan bernaung dengan lebel yang sama dengan Suju K.R.Y.

"aku akan membuat mu tertarik padaku oppa. Akan aku buktikan bahwa cintaku terbalas" ucap Seohyun setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

...JUST YOU...

07:00pm JKT

"Huf.. akhirnya sampai rumah juga ne.." ucap Hyena yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu rumahnya yang diikuti eommanya Lee Sungmin.

"ne chagi.. rasanya lelah sekali, seharian kita berkeliling di Pulau Seribu. Pulau yang sangat indah dan sejuk pas untuk berlibur tanpa harus keluar provinsi" ucap Sungmin yang duduk disamping Hyena.

"ne eomma, tapi meskipun lelah aku tetap senang bisa berlibur seharian penuh dengan Lee Ahjuma Ahjussi dan Rin eonni, dan tentunya bersama eomma..heheee, sepertinya kita harus lebih sering berlibur bersama eomma" ucap Hyena..

"eum.. eomma aku laper.. hehee" lanjutnya.

"hahahaa.. kau ini, baiklah eomma akan usahakan agar kita lebih sering berlibur seperi ini.. arasho!.. dan sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu, nanti akan eomma buatkan makan malam yang enak.. gimana eoh?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam dan panjang Hyena.

"Arasho eomma.. aku mandi dulu ne.." jawab Hyena dan membangkitkan badanya dari sofa itu, dia merjalan meuju kamarnya untuk mandi sesuai dengan perintah sang eomma tercinta.

Di tempat lain terlihat aktifitas keluarga Lee Hyukjae kakak Lee sungmin bersama anak dan suaminya sedang menyantap makan malamnya, sepertinya mereka juga sama lelahnya dengan Hyena dan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah siap untuk makan malamnya. Kini Sungmin tengah duduk di ruang TV karena rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar jadi runag makan dan ruang TV menjadi satu. Diruang itu hanya ada lemari TV dan meja yang berukuran sedang tanpa ada kursi hanya beralaskan karpet yang cukup tebal, nyaman untuk alas duduk.

Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum saat memandangi menu makan malamnya, meskipun hanya nasi goreng, ayam goreng dan telur mata sapi yang diberi sedikit kecap kental manis namun makanan itu sudah cukup untuk menu makan mereka berdua, mengingat Hyena juga sangat menyukai Nasi goreng dan ayam goreng buatanya.

Bebrapa saat setelah menunggu akhirnya Hyena kini berada di depan Sungmin dan mereka pun mulai menyantap hidangan makan malamnya. Setelah beberapa suap Sungmin membuka pembicaraan disele-sela makan malam itu.

"mmm...Chagi-ya.. kapan kau akan membeli i phone eoh?, bukankah tabunganmu sudah cukup untuk membelinya" tanya Sungmin.

Deg...

seketika itu Hyena mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Sungmin, namun tidak menghentikan makanya. dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus berterus terang kepada eommanya, tapi pasti Sungmin akan marah karena uang tabungannya yang dia kumpulkan sejak lama sebagian telah digunakan untuk membeli sesuatu hal yang menurut Sungmin tidak penting #inget Part 1#. Hyena hanya diam dan dia suadah tau, saat ini pasti akan datang. Saat dimanan eommanya menanyakan hal ini.

"kenapa kau malah diam eoh?, apa ada masalah ?" lanjut Sungmin.

"mmmm...mi..mian eomma.. tapi... sepertinya aku tidak jadi membeli i phone" akhirnya Hyena menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan meninduk karena dia tidak sanggup menatap sang eommanya yang kebingungan dengan jawabannya.

"eh! Waeyo?.. kenapa tdiak jadi.. apa ada masalah eoh?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, seperinya dirinya benar-benar bingung mengingat Hyena sangat ingin sekali memiliki i phone dan mati-matian untuk menabung tapi sekarnag dengan mudahnya menjabaw 'tidak jadi membeli i phone' seperi ada yang tidak beres.

"i..itt..tu... uang tabungannya sebagian sudah terpakai eomma" jawab Hyena dengan nada yang ketakutan dan bisa dirasakan Sungmin.

"mwo? Untuk apa ? kenapa eomma tidak tiberi tahu" tanya Sungmin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"untuk membeli album terbaru Super Junior K.R.Y" jawab Hyena dengan percaya diri namun bisa terdengan suaranya yang bergetar. Hyena memang memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hyena. Sungmin menjatuhkan sendoknya di atas piringnya yang masih berisi setengah dari makananya. Sungmin menatap Hyena yang masih tertunduk ketakutan mendengar Sungmin yang menjatuhkan sendoknya sedikit keras, pertandak Sungmin kini marah dengannya.

Sungmin menatap Hyena dengan tatapan tajamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Hyena. Hyena yang menyadarinya mengekor dibelakang Sungmin. Sesampainya didepan kamar Hyena, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Sungmin, ia sepertinya murka setiap mendengar Hyena menyebut kalimat Super Junior K.R.Y.

"eomma" panggil Hyena lirih, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin kini tengah berada didalam kamar Hyena, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Hyena, Sungmin mencari sesuatu, sesuatau yang membuatnya murka seperti saat ini. Sungmin membuka laci meja belajar Hyena namun yang dicari tidak ada. Sementara itu Hyena hanya dia dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu, ketakutan dan entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Hyena tau apa yang dicari Sungmin. Dan saat Sungmin membuka lemari baju Hyena dia mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia cari, Sungmin menatap Hyena dengan tatapan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"eomma jebal..hiks..hiks" ucap Hyena menatap Sungmin dan sesuatu yang Sungmin pegang, tanpa disadari Hyena mulai menangis. Hyena menangis namun Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, kini kebencina lebih mendominasi dihati Sungmin.

Srett...

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Hyena yang menagis dan menuju keluar rumah, entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan benda itu. Sungmin terus berjalan namun Hyena tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Sungmin sampai Sungmin berheti didepan pintu utama rumah mereka. Sungmin menatap tong sampah yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya. Sungmin mendekat kearah tong sampah itu dan membuang benda itu kedalam tong sampahnya.

Hyena yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan eommanya langsung berlari kearah tong sampah itu dan menatap Sungmin.

"hiks.. eomma apa yang eomma lakukan dengan DVD ku.. hiks... hiks.." ucap Hyena yang sedikit menahan tangisannya. Yap! Benda yang sedari tadi Sungmin pegang adalah DVD album terbaru Super Junior K.R.Y. Sungmin membuang DVD itu ke tongsampah tanpa memperdulikan Hyena yang menangis karean kelakuannya.

"kau boleh mengidolakan siapa saja, tap jangan dengan mereka, mereka tidak pantas menjadi seorang idol..!" ucap Sungmin yang sedikit membentak. Hyena semakin terisak, tangisannya tidak dapat dihentikan lagi.

"kenapa.. kenapa tidak boleh... hiks... hiks.. ada apa dengan eomma... hiks.. kenapa eomma sangat membenci mereka..hikss.. mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik dan pantas untuk aku idolakan...hiks hiks.." ucap Hyena sambil menatap Sungmin.

"kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka! Mereka tidak sebaik yang kau pikir! Mereka hanya sekelompok laki-laki bejat yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" akhinya, akhirnya kini Sungmin benar-benar berada di titik puncak kemarahanya. Sehingga dia tega membentak Hyenanya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sungmin hanya membenci salah satu dari Suju K.R.Y. namu kebenciannya kini terlalu besar sehingga semua yang berhubungan denganya juga dia benci.

"CUKUP!" pekik Hyena..

"CUKUP eomma! Aku tidak tau apa masalah eomma dengan mereka! Tapi satu hal yang eomma harus tau! Aku akan tetap mengidolakan mereka, menyayangi mereka seperti Appaku sendiri" lanjut Hyena, dia mati-matian menahan tangisannya hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin pun ikut menangis.

Hyena mengambil DVD itu dari tong sampah dan sedikit membersihkan dengan tangannya dan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya. Hyena masuk kamar dan langsung mengunci kamar itu rapat-rapat. Dia kembali menangis dan tangisannya semakin keras. Entah apa yang dirasakan Hyena baginya DVD itu lebih berhaga dari segalanya sehingga dia berani bertengakar dengam eommanya sendiri yang selama ini sangat amat dia sayangi.

Sementara itu dihalaman rumah terlihat Sungmin yang tengah menagis dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir, bgitu banyak aktris dan aktor yang sangat di idolakan oleh orang-orang kenapa Hyena malah mengidolakan 'dia'. Orang yang selama ini sangat dibencinya. Saat ini posisi Sungmin duduk di kursi kayu yang terdapat dihalaman rumahnya.

Cukup lama Sungmin duduk di kursi itu, malam semakin larut dan kini juga Sungmin sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan tidur. Saat dia melihat kamar Hyena yang tertutp tarap dia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membuka atau mengetuknya. Sungmin tau saat ini pasti Hyena marah padanya. Merasa sudah tidak terdengar suara tangisan lagi Sungmin berfikir bahwa mungkin Hyena sudah tertiur. Sungmin kembali berjalan meuju kamarnya dan segerah tidur, karena besok juga dia harus bangun pagi dan bekerja.

...JUST YOU...

06:00am JKT

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagih untuknya dan Hyena, semalaman ini Sungmin tidak tidur karena memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Sungmin berniat membangunkan Hyena, dia berjalan meuju kamar Hyena dan saat suadah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hyena.

Tok.. tok.. tok..., tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin pun mengulanginya lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sungmin membukanya dan..

Cklekkk... tidak terkunci.

Sungmin langsung masuk namun tempat tidur itu sudah rapi. Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas panjangnya, sepertinya Sungmin sudah tau, bahwa Hyena sudah pergi kesekolah. Dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi karena mungkin menurut Sungmin Hyena masih marah dengannya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin beriap untuk berangkat kerja.

.

.

Detik, menit, jam... kini sudah berlalu sangat cepat. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam, saatnya Sungmin pulang kerja. Sesampainya Sungmin dirumah dia tidak melihat sepeda biru langit milik Hyena yang biasanya terparkir diteras sumahnya dan berada disebelah parkiran motor Sungmin sendiri. Saat Sungmin masuk kerumah pun keadaan rumah masih sama saat Sungmin meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Sepertinya Hyena belum pulang, tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Sungmin terlihat sangat khawatir, dengan cepat dia mengambil hanphonnya yang ada didalam tasnya.

Dia terus menelfon eonninya, Hyukjae, namun tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Sungmin menangis, dia benar-benar sangat menghawatirkan Hyenanya.

"Hyena kau diama chagi... hiks.. hiks..." ucap Sungmin lirih, terdengar Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sungmin berusaha menghubungi kakak iparnya Donghae namun tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Kini Sungmin benar-benar frustasi. Sungmin menuju kamar Hyena, berharap Hyena ada dikamarnya, namun tidak ada, kamar itu masih rapih seperti tadi pagih.

"Chagi-ya... kau diaman sekarang..hiks..hiks.. maafkan eomma chagi..hiks..hiks.."

TBC...

Maaf ya kalo alurnya gajelas.. namanya juga ff gaje..kekekekee...

Gimana ? menurut kalian file'y dapet ga ?

Jangan lupa RCL ne Chingudeul.. aku ngetag yang kemaren komen dipart 1. Kalo ada yg ga suka hapus aja ya tagnya..

Gomawo... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme Song** : + Just You – Suju K.R.Y

\+ Inoo – KyuHyun (Super Junior)

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah Fb : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

Ini kelanjutan FF pertama saya... semoga Chingudeul masih mau bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF saya ini... sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang telah RCL di part sebelumnnya...heheheee...

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s), karena tanpa proses editing,.. hehehee

Langsung aja ya... Part 2 ...

\- Happy Rading -

Previous Part 1

Entah apa yang difikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini, namun kini cairan bening itu telah keluar dari matanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Kyuhyun seperi menahan sesuatu, menaha rasa rindu mungkin, tapi juga terliaht dari matanya yang mengisyaratkan sebuah penyesalan. Entahlah, mungkin dengan menangis itu kyuhyun jadi merasa lega. Tapi taukah ? Kyuhyun hampir setiap minggu datang ketaman ini, dari jam 6 pagih samapai waktu yang tidak tentu, dengan melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

Bagi orang yang suadah sering berkunjung ketaman ini maka pemandangan seorng namja menangis itu sudah biasa,namu yang baru melihatnya mungkin agak sedikit ilfil, karena heran melihan serong namja yang duduk sendiri dan menangis tak jelas. Meskipun menggunakan kacamat hitam tapi airmatanya tetap mengalir sampai dagunya dan terlihat oleh orang yang melihatnya, dan juga dia sedikit mengeluarkan isakkanya. Yang membuat orang2 semakin yakin kalau dia sedang menangis..

Author pov end.

Part 2

...JUST YOU...

Cho Kyuhyun pov.

Disini, ditempat ini, di taman ini, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Disini kami bermain, bercanda, atau hanya sekedar duduk saja sambil memandangi keindahan taman ini, meskipun sudah sering kami lakukan tapi kami tidak pernah bosan sama sekali untuk mengulanginya. Bagiku asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.

Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi ini, kemudian kupejamkan mataku. Aku kembali mengingatnya, karena sedikitpun aku tidak bisa melupakannya walau hanya sedetik.

"Kyunnie...lapar..."

"Kyunnie... aku mau es cream, belikan aku es cream kyu..jeballlll"

"Ahhh! Kakiku sakit kyu...hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"kyunnie cape ne.?. sini biar aku lap kringatnya..,"

"mmm...aku mau, aku mau poppo kyunnie, tapi asalkan kyunnie tutup mata...chup..."

Arrrrgggghhhhhh! Aku menggerang frustasi. Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga ku, namun aku tau itu hanyalah kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku, mengingat detail detail tentangnya. Sikap manjanya, perhatianya, kepolosannya, itu semua selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Berapa lama lagi aku harus seperti ini, seperti orang mati, tapi buktinya aku masih ada didunia ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa apa. . . . hanya itu yang aku rasakan beberapa tahun ini.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya handponku bergetar didalam saku celanaku. Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dan segerah ku jawab panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo..." sapaku.

"maaf tuan, kami belum berhasil menemukanya lagi." Ucap seseorang disebrang sana.

"geuraeyo...! cepat cari ditempat lain. Kalau perlu diluar korea. Dijepang, china, singapur. Yang jelas kalian harus mencarinya sampai dapat ARRA!" ucapku yang sedikit menekankan suara terakhirku.

"Arasho Tuan, kami akan melakukannya!" balasnya.

"cepat lakukan, dan jangan hanya mengumbar jaji saja, aku bisa memecat kalian kalau kalian tidak becus mengerjakannya!"...Plup... aku menutup sambungan telponnya dan memasukan benda itu kedalam saku celanaku kembali.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku mencarinya. Meskipun aku tidak secara langsung mencarinya, tapi aku selalu memantaunya. Aku menggunakan jasa detektif handal untuk mencari keberadaanya, namun sampai saat ini aku belum juga menemukannya.

Cho Kyuhyun pov end..

...JUST YOU...

06:30am WIB

Author pov.

"chagi-yah irreona...palli ireona..."suara itu terus terdengar dari sebuah rumah keluarga kecil Lee sungmin. Sungimn kini tengah berada didalam kamar putrinya Lee Hyena untuk membangunkannya tidur. Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hyena, berharap Hyena bangun dan membuka matanya..

"Hyena chagi... palli... ini sudah pagi chagi... kau harus bangun.." Sungmin terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Hyena, namun Hyena malah semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimutnya.

"Hyena-yaa... irreona... irreona.." Sungmin makin mengeraskan suaranya. Meskipun hari ini hari libur sekolah, tapi Sungmin tidak ingin melihat putrinya bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"eunghhhhhhhh" sedikit lenguhan dari Hyena, dan Sungmin makin mengguncangkan tubuh Hyena berharap dia bangun. Tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah lenguhan, karena sedikitpun tubuh Hyena tidak bergerak. Dia hanya sedikit berbicara kepada Sungmin eommanya tanpan membuka mata dan merubah pososi tidurnya.

"5... 5 menit eomma,... 5 menit lagi eomma.. aku akan bangun setelah 5 menit lagi" ucap Hyena sambil tetap memeluk bantal guling dan mata tertutup. Seperinya Hyena memang sedang menikmati Tidurnya.

"Yaa! Lee Hyena...!... kemaren kau bilang kau sudah besar dan bukan anak anak lagi, tapi kenapa kelakuanmu seperti anak anak, kenapa kau susah sekai dibangunkan eoh?" Sungmin terus saja mengguncangkan tubuh Hyena, dan kini Sungmin menarik narik selimut yang dikenakan Hyena, namun Hyena menariknya lagi, dan terjadilah tarik menarik selimut...kekekekekk...

Merasa terganggu akan kegiatan eommanya yang cerewet, Hyena pun akhirnya membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendudukannya diatas kasur namun dengan kondisi mata yang masih tetap tertutup.

"geuraeyo...! aku tidak jadi menjadi dewasa, aku akan tetap menjadi anak anak saja. Lagi pula ini kan hari libur, untuk apa bangun sepagi ini!" ucap Hyena sambil kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan masuk kembali kedalam selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal itu.

"Mwo?... geurae... kalau kau memang tidak mau bangun yasudah tidur saja terus, eomma akan pergi kerumah Lee Ahjuma, rencanamya sih kami akan berlibur ke pantai.. sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak..." ucap Sungmin dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Hyena, namun sebelum itu Sungmin sempat mengecup kening Hyena sekilas dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar.

1 langkah...

2 langkah...

3 langkah...

"changkkaman!" ucap Hyena yang sedikit berteriak dan membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti dan membalikan badannya menghadap Hyena kembali. Dilihatnya Hyena yang tengah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"waeyo... kenapa bangun eoh ?, bukanya kau tidak mau bangun eum...?" tanya Sungmin ke Hyena sambil berjalan meuju ranjang Hyena dan memndudukan tubuhnya kembali.

"aku mau ikut..." rengek Hyena dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk Sungmin sedikit erat. Kemudian Sungmin membalas pelukan Hyena.

"kau kenapa eum, katanya tidak mau bangun?" tanya Sungmin pura pura tidak tau maksud perkataan Hyena. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin seketika Hyena langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahniya... aku tidak mau tidur, aku sudah bangun! Eomma—yaa... aku mau ikut, mau ikut berlibur..eommaaaaaa..." rengek Hyena sambil tetap dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang Hyena.

"geuraeyo.. tapi sebelum kita pergi, kau harus mandi dulu ne, bersihkan tubuhmu...bau tau..kekekekekk" ucap Sungmin. Akhirnya Hyena mau bangun dan rencana Sungmin untuk mengajak berlibur Hyena berhasil, namun mereka berlibur bukan hanya berdua saja. Karena Sungmin juga mengajak kakaknya Lee Hyukjae dan suaminya Lee Donghae dan tidak lupa putri mereka yang merupakan sahabat Hyena juga Lee Seul Rin.

"geurae eomma, aku mandi dulu ne..Chup..." ucap Hyena sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun sebelum itu Hyena mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas.

...JUST YOU...

Setelah Hyena selesai mandi dan sarapan pagi, mereka langsung menuju rumah Lee Hyukjae untuk menjemputnya. Dari dumah Sungmin menggunakan sepeda motornya, dan sampai dirumah Hyukjae motor Sungmin dimasukan kedalam rumah Hyukjae karena mereka berlibur menggunakan mobil kerja Lee Donghae. Mereka akan berlibur Kepulau Seribu Jakarta utara.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa jam #kya pulkam ajah beberapa jam :D# merka akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Pulau Seribu Jakarta Utara. Setelah mereka juga harus menggunakan kapal kecil yang tersedia di pantai ancol. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin bermain di pantai ancol sajah, tapi sepertinya ke Pulau Seribu jauh lebih seru dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

03:00pm KST

Gedung Departemen SMEnt

"apa sudah kumpul semua ?. Kyuhyun ada, Yesung ada, Ryeowook ada! Bagus,... semuanya sudah ada disini dan sekarang saya akun memberitau jadwal SuShow5 berikutnya.." tutur manajer dari Suju K.R.Y.

"Kita akan berada di negara ini selama sepuluh hari, ini adalah negara teropis jadi cocok untuk sekalian kita berlibur, disana juga banyak tempat wisata berbentuk pulau yang bagus untuk dikunjungi" lanjut sang manager.

"geurae.. kita akan kenegara mana ?" tanya Yesung kepada managernya.

"Indonesia... kita akan mengadakan SuShow5 di Indonesia. Saya sudah menelusuri dan mencari tau tentang negara ini, dan ternyata Indonesia adalah negara yang terkena dampak demam K-POP yang cukup besar.."

"aaaa... baiklah, sepertinya konser kita kali ini akan sedikit lebih menarik.." ucap Ryeowook

"nde.. seperinya kita juga banyak memiliki ELF di negara indonesia" sambung Yesung

"baiklah.. kalian setujukan ?, dan kita akan menyebut konser itu SS5INA.. bagaimana menurut kalian eoh?"

"yah.. itu cukup simple dan bagus juga. Menurutmu Kyu? Bagaimana ?" tanya Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan membicaraan tanpa ikut berbicara. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, namu dia terlihat sedang bermain PSPnya. Teman sejati dan sehidup sematinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung saat terdengar Yesung bertanya kepadanya.

"aku ?.. aku... terserah kalian saja.." jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali memainkan benda yang sedari tadi dia pegang yaitu PSP.

"baiklah.. saya anggap kalian siap dan setuju akan konser SS5INA ini. jadi persiapkan lah diri kalian. Karena dua minggu lagi kita akan berangkat" ujar sang manajer dan kemudian manajer itu berpamitan kepada mereka dan pergi.

"sudah selesaikan.. kalau begitu aku akan pergi" ujar Kyuhyun dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat membuka pintu

Ckleekkk...

"annyeong oppa.. apa kabar ?" sapa seorang yeoja yang memiliki paras cantik nan anggun itu. Yeoja itu memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Namu sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

"ah, kau lagi.. annyeong.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membalas sapaannya namun tidak membalas senyuman yeoja itu dan kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan melewati yeoja itu.

"tunggu oppa..." yeoja itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membalikan setengah badanya sedikit menatap yeoja itu.

"ada apa ?, apa ada masalah ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada yeoja itu. Kemudia yeoja itu melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi dia tarik.

"Aniya. Mmm... aku Seohyun, aku sudah lama ingin..mmm... ingin berbicara dengan oppa. Maksudku, apa nanti malam oppa ada acara?, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam.." tutur yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan agashi ?, bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbicara. Dan nanti malam saya ada acara. Jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap Seohyun dingin.

"ahh.. Ahni, aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan oppa, kalau nanti malam tidak bisa, yasudah tidak apa apa, mungkin lain kali kita bisa keluar jalan-jalan bersama. Dan jangan panggil aku agashi, panggil saja aku Seohyun." Ucap Seohyun dengan senyuman manisnya, berharap dapat menarik perhatian namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"maaf, lain kali juga sepertinya tidak bisa, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi saya mohon permisi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan makin dingin. Kyuhyun memang namja yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap yoeja, dan Seohyun tau itu. Namun sikap dinginnya itu membuat Seohyun tertarik. Seohyun sendiri adalah member Girlband yang sangat terkenal dan bernaung dengan lebel yang sama dengan Suju K.R.Y.

"aku akan membuat mu tertarik padaku oppa. Akan aku buktikan bahwa cintaku terbalas" ucap Seohyun setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

...JUST YOU...

07:00pm JKT

"Huf.. akhirnya sampai rumah juga ne.." ucap Hyena yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu rumahnya yang diikuti eommanya Lee Sungmin.

"ne chagi.. rasanya lelah sekali, seharian kita berkeliling di Pulau Seribu. Pulau yang sangat indah dan sejuk pas untuk berlibur tanpa harus keluar provinsi" ucap Sungmin yang duduk disamping Hyena.

"ne eomma, tapi meskipun lelah aku tetap senang bisa berlibur seharian penuh dengan Lee Ahjuma Ahjussi dan Rin eonni, dan tentunya bersama eomma..heheee, sepertinya kita harus lebih sering berlibur bersama eomma" ucap Hyena..

"eum.. eomma aku laper.. hehee" lanjutnya.

"hahahaa.. kau ini, baiklah eomma akan usahakan agar kita lebih sering berlibur seperi ini.. arasho!.. dan sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu, nanti akan eomma buatkan makan malam yang enak.. gimana eoh?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam dan panjang Hyena.

"Arasho eomma.. aku mandi dulu ne.." jawab Hyena dan membangkitkan badanya dari sofa itu, dia merjalan meuju kamarnya untuk mandi sesuai dengan perintah sang eomma tercinta.

Di tempat lain terlihat aktifitas keluarga Lee Hyukjae kakak Lee sungmin bersama anak dan suaminya sedang menyantap makan malamnya, sepertinya mereka juga sama lelahnya dengan Hyena dan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah siap untuk makan malamnya. Kini Sungmin tengah duduk di ruang TV karena rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar jadi runag makan dan ruang TV menjadi satu. Diruang itu hanya ada lemari TV dan meja yang berukuran sedang tanpa ada kursi hanya beralaskan karpet yang cukup tebal, nyaman untuk alas duduk.

Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum saat memandangi menu makan malamnya, meskipun hanya nasi goreng, ayam goreng dan telur mata sapi yang diberi sedikit kecap kental manis namun makanan itu sudah cukup untuk menu makan mereka berdua, mengingat Hyena juga sangat menyukai Nasi goreng dan ayam goreng buatanya.

Bebrapa saat setelah menunggu akhirnya Hyena kini berada di depan Sungmin dan mereka pun mulai menyantap hidangan makan malamnya. Setelah beberapa suap Sungmin membuka pembicaraan disele-sela makan malam itu.

"mmm...Chagi-ya.. kapan kau akan membeli i phone eoh?, bukankah tabunganmu sudah cukup untuk membelinya" tanya Sungmin.

Deg...

seketika itu Hyena mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Sungmin, namun tidak menghentikan makanya. dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus berterus terang kepada eommanya, tapi pasti Sungmin akan marah karena uang tabungannya yang dia kumpulkan sejak lama sebagian telah digunakan untuk membeli sesuatu hal yang menurut Sungmin tidak penting #inget Part 1#. Hyena hanya diam dan dia suadah tau, saat ini pasti akan datang. Saat dimanan eommanya menanyakan hal ini.

"kenapa kau malah diam eoh?, apa ada masalah ?" lanjut Sungmin.

"mmmm...mi..mian eomma.. tapi... sepertinya aku tidak jadi membeli i phone" akhirnya Hyena menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan meninduk karena dia tidak sanggup menatap sang eommanya yang kebingungan dengan jawabannya.

"eh! Waeyo?.. kenapa tdiak jadi.. apa ada masalah eoh?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, seperinya dirinya benar-benar bingung mengingat Hyena sangat ingin sekali memiliki i phone dan mati-matian untuk menabung tapi sekarnag dengan mudahnya menjabaw 'tidak jadi membeli i phone' seperi ada yang tidak beres.

"i..itt..tu... uang tabungannya sebagian sudah terpakai eomma" jawab Hyena dengan nada yang ketakutan dan bisa dirasakan Sungmin.

"mwo? Untuk apa ? kenapa eomma tidak tiberi tahu" tanya Sungmin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"untuk membeli album terbaru Super Junior K.R.Y" jawab Hyena dengan percaya diri namun bisa terdengan suaranya yang bergetar. Hyena memang memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hyena. Sungmin menjatuhkan sendoknya di atas piringnya yang masih berisi setengah dari makananya. Sungmin menatap Hyena yang masih tertunduk ketakutan mendengar Sungmin yang menjatuhkan sendoknya sedikit keras, pertandak Sungmin kini marah dengannya.

Sungmin menatap Hyena dengan tatapan tajamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Hyena. Hyena yang menyadarinya mengekor dibelakang Sungmin. Sesampainya didepan kamar Hyena, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Sungmin, ia sepertinya murka setiap mendengar Hyena menyebut kalimat Super Junior K.R.Y.

"eomma" panggil Hyena lirih, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin kini tengah berada didalam kamar Hyena, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Hyena, Sungmin mencari sesuatu, sesuatau yang membuatnya murka seperti saat ini. Sungmin membuka laci meja belajar Hyena namun yang dicari tidak ada. Sementara itu Hyena hanya dia dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu, ketakutan dan entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Hyena tau apa yang dicari Sungmin. Dan saat Sungmin membuka lemari baju Hyena dia mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia cari, Sungmin menatap Hyena dengan tatapan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"eomma jebal..hiks..hiks" ucap Hyena menatap Sungmin dan sesuatu yang Sungmin pegang, tanpa disadari Hyena mulai menangis. Hyena menangis namun Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, kini kebencina lebih mendominasi dihati Sungmin.

Srett...

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Hyena yang menagis dan menuju keluar rumah, entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan benda itu. Sungmin terus berjalan namun Hyena tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Sungmin sampai Sungmin berheti didepan pintu utama rumah mereka. Sungmin menatap tong sampah yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya. Sungmin mendekat kearah tong sampah itu dan membuang benda itu kedalam tong sampahnya.

Hyena yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan eommanya langsung berlari kearah tong sampah itu dan menatap Sungmin.

"hiks.. eomma apa yang eomma lakukan dengan DVD ku.. hiks... hiks.." ucap Hyena yang sedikit menahan tangisannya. Yap! Benda yang sedari tadi Sungmin pegang adalah DVD album terbaru Super Junior K.R.Y. Sungmin membuang DVD itu ke tongsampah tanpa memperdulikan Hyena yang menangis karean kelakuannya.

"kau boleh mengidolakan siapa saja, tap jangan dengan mereka, mereka tidak pantas menjadi seorang idol..!" ucap Sungmin yang sedikit membentak. Hyena semakin terisak, tangisannya tidak dapat dihentikan lagi.

"kenapa.. kenapa tidak boleh... hiks... hiks.. ada apa dengan eomma... hiks.. kenapa eomma sangat membenci mereka..hikss.. mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik dan pantas untuk aku idolakan...hiks hiks.." ucap Hyena sambil menatap Sungmin.

"kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka! Mereka tidak sebaik yang kau pikir! Mereka hanya sekelompok laki-laki bejat yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" akhinya, akhirnya kini Sungmin benar-benar berada di titik puncak kemarahanya. Sehingga dia tega membentak Hyenanya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sungmin hanya membenci salah satu dari Suju K.R.Y. namu kebenciannya kini terlalu besar sehingga semua yang berhubungan denganya juga dia benci.

"CUKUP!" pekik Hyena..

"CUKUP eomma! Aku tidak tau apa masalah eomma dengan mereka! Tapi satu hal yang eomma harus tau! Aku akan tetap mengidolakan mereka, menyayangi mereka seperti Appaku sendiri" lanjut Hyena, dia mati-matian menahan tangisannya hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin pun ikut menangis.

Hyena mengambil DVD itu dari tong sampah dan sedikit membersihkan dengan tangannya dan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya. Hyena masuk kamar dan langsung mengunci kamar itu rapat-rapat. Dia kembali menangis dan tangisannya semakin keras. Entah apa yang dirasakan Hyena baginya DVD itu lebih berhaga dari segalanya sehingga dia berani bertengakar dengam eommanya sendiri yang selama ini sangat amat dia sayangi.

Sementara itu dihalaman rumah terlihat Sungmin yang tengah menagis dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir, bgitu banyak aktris dan aktor yang sangat di idolakan oleh orang-orang kenapa Hyena malah mengidolakan 'dia'. Orang yang selama ini sangat dibencinya. Saat ini posisi Sungmin duduk di kursi kayu yang terdapat dihalaman rumahnya.

Cukup lama Sungmin duduk di kursi itu, malam semakin larut dan kini juga Sungmin sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan tidur. Saat dia melihat kamar Hyena yang tertutp tarap dia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membuka atau mengetuknya. Sungmin tau saat ini pasti Hyena marah padanya. Merasa sudah tidak terdengar suara tangisan lagi Sungmin berfikir bahwa mungkin Hyena sudah tertiur. Sungmin kembali berjalan meuju kamarnya dan segerah tidur, karena besok juga dia harus bangun pagi dan bekerja.

...JUST YOU...

06:00am JKT

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagih untuknya dan Hyena, semalaman ini Sungmin tidak tidur karena memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Sungmin berniat membangunkan Hyena, dia berjalan meuju kamar Hyena dan saat suadah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hyena.

Tok.. tok.. tok..., tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin pun mengulanginya lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sungmin membukanya dan..

Cklekkk... tidak terkunci.

Sungmin langsung masuk namun tempat tidur itu sudah rapi. Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas panjangnya, sepertinya Sungmin sudah tau, bahwa Hyena sudah pergi kesekolah. Dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi karena mungkin menurut Sungmin Hyena masih marah dengannya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin beriap untuk berangkat kerja.

.

.

Detik, menit, jam... kini sudah berlalu sangat cepat. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam, saatnya Sungmin pulang kerja. Sesampainya Sungmin dirumah dia tidak melihat sepeda biru langit milik Hyena yang biasanya terparkir diteras sumahnya dan berada disebelah parkiran motor Sungmin sendiri. Saat Sungmin masuk kerumah pun keadaan rumah masih sama saat Sungmin meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Sepertinya Hyena belum pulang, tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Sungmin terlihat sangat khawatir, dengan cepat dia mengambil hanphonnya yang ada didalam tasnya.

Dia terus menelfon eonninya, Hyukjae, namun tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Sungmin menangis, dia benar-benar sangat menghawatirkan Hyenanya.

"Hyena kau diama chagi... hiks.. hiks..." ucap Sungmin lirih, terdengar Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sungmin berusaha menghubungi kakak iparnya Donghae namun tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Kini Sungmin benar-benar frustasi. Sungmin menuju kamar Hyena, berharap Hyena ada dikamarnya, namun tidak ada, kamar itu masih rapih seperti tadi pagih.

"Chagi-ya... kau diaman sekarang..hiks..hiks.. maafkan eomma chagi..hiks..hiks.."

TBC...

Maaf ya kalo alurnya gajelas.. namanya juga ff gaje..kekekekee...

Gimana ? menurut kalian file'y dapet ga ?

Jangan lupa RCL ne Chingudeul.. aku ngetag yang kemaren komen dipart 1. Kalo ada yg ga suka hapus aja ya tagnya..

Gomawo... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme Song** : + Just You – Suju K.R.Y

\+ Love Again – KyuHyun (Super Junior)

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

**Previous Part 2**

"Hyena kau diama chagi... hiks.. hiks..." ucap Sungmin lirih, terdengar Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sungmin berusaha menghubungi kakak iparnya Donghae namun tetap sama tidak ada jawaban. Kini Sungmin benar-benar frustasi. Sungmin menuju kamar Hyena, berharap Hyena ada dikamarnya, namun tidak ada, kamar itu masih rapih seperti tadi pagih.

"Chagi-ya... kau diaman sekarang..hiks..hiks.. maafkan eomma chagi..hiks..hiks.."

**Author pov end.**

**PART 3**

**...JUST YOU...**

**Lee Sungmin pov.**

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat aku hubungi. Aku putuskan untuk kerumah Hyukjae eonni saja. Semoga Hyena ada di sana.

Aku tidak terfokus sama sekali dalam mengendarai motorku ini, fikiranku terus memikirkan Hyena.

Sesampainya dirumah Hyukjae eonni aku langsung masuk dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tok... tok.. tokk...

Tidak ada jawaban.. aku mengulanginya, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'sebenarnya kemana Hyukjae eonni? Ini sudah jam 9 lebih dan aku belum menemukan hyena ku..' batinku.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku hanya ingin Hyenaku kembali. Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

**Lee Sungmin pov end**

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..." terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan yang sangat keras dari atas sana.

Semakin lama teriakan itu semakin keras, hingga beberapa saat kemudian teriakan itu berhenti bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang tadi berputar-putar diatas sana berhenti.

Terlihat dua yeoja turun dari sana.

"kyaa... eonni seru banget ya.. aku sampe jantungan" ujar salah satu yeoja yang bernama Hyena itu. #kirain Hyena kabur kekorea..kekekekkk#

"ne.. komedi putar itu, muternya keceng banget.. rambutku kusut semua deh.." sambung yeoja yang ada disamping Hyena, sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"eomma sama appa kemana ya Hyena, ko mereka tidak ada disini" lanjut yeoja itu yang ternyata Seul Rin, sepupu Hyena.

Seul Rin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang eomma dan appanya.

"itu!, itu mereka eonni." Jawab Hyena sembari menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang sedang dicari Seul rin.

"haish.. kenapa merka disana, memangnya sedang apa mereka. Mereka tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kita kan Hyena?" tanya Rin kepada Hyena sambil memandang objek yang ditunjukan Hyena dengan tampang kesal.

"molla.. sebaiknya kita kesana saja eonni" jawab Hyena sambil menarik tangan Rin dan menuju objek tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ahjuma, Ahjussi.. kalian sedang apa eoh?"tanya Hyena kepada objek itu (?)

"eh?, kalian sudah selesai ne..?" objek tersebut bukanya jawab pertanyaan Hyena malah balik bertanya. Ternyata objek tersebut juga sedang memainkan salah satu permainan yang ada di pasar malam itu.

"issh! Eomma bukannya jawab pertanyaan Hyena, malah balik bertanya" sambung Rin kepada objek tersebut yang ternyata eomma dan appanya yang tadi sempat dia cari.

"ne, kami sudah selesai Ahjuma..." jawab Hyena, yang pertanyaannya sendiri tidak dijawab oleh Ahjumanya.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan saja...?" ujar Donghae, appa Rin

"ne, aku juga lapar appa, ayuk kita makan saja"

.

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat Sungmin yang tengah mondar mandir didepan pintu rumah Hyukjae, Sungmin masih ada dirumah Hyukjae karena dia yakin Hyena bersamanya, karena menurut pemikiran Sungmin, tidak ada tempat lain yang dapat Hyena datangi selain Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang ada disebuah restauran yang tidak jauh dari pasar malam itu.

setelah mereka memesan makanan tidak sampai 15 menit makanan itu sudah ada dimeja mereka dan siap untuk disantap.

Bebrapa menit kemudian...

**Lee Hyena pov.**

"Hyena kenapa tidak dimakan makananmu heum?" tanya Hyukjae Ahjuma.

"apa yang kau fikirkan eoh? Apa ada masalah?" sambung Donghae Ahjussi.

"ah! Ahni Ajhuma, Ahjussi. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku bohong.

Yah.. aku memang berbohong dengan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku sungguh tidak lapar tapi aku harus tetap makan.

Aku memakan makananku sembari memandangin sekeliling ku. Suasana makan malam ini sedikit hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Rin eonni juga sibuk dengan makanannya. Sampai Ahjuma berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Aku pergi sebentar ne, aku akan segera kembali, kalian makan saja" ujar Ahjuma.

"eomma mau kemana ?" tanya Rin eonni, bingung karena tiba-tiba eommanya meminta izin pergi sebentar.

"eomma mau ketelfon umun sebentar, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan dengan teman arisan eomma, dan ini sangat penting. Jadi kau disini saja ne dengan Hyena dan appa." Jawab Ahjuma yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rin eonni, pertanda Rin eonni mengerti. dan kemudian Ahjuma pergi meninggalkan kami.

Selama Lee Ahjuma pergi suasananya menjadi hening lagi, Ahjussi dan Rin eonni sibuk dengan makanannya masing masing. Dan aku.. aku sibuk dengan entah apa yang aku sibukan, aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya makan dan memandang sekelilingku.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mataku berhenti disebuah meja yang berada sedikit jauh dari meja kami, tapi cukup jelas dari penglihatanku.

Seorang anak perempuan bersama... sepertinya dia eommanya, dan terlihat juga seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya juga dia appanya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Sesekali mereka tertawa sambil menyantap makanannya.

Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa melihat pemandangan seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa hatiku merasa sedih ketika aku melihat wanita yang sepertinya eommanya itu menyuapi anak perempuan itu dengan sayang.

"eomma" gumahku lirih, untung Rin eonni dan Ahjussi tidak mendengar karena aku mengucapkannya pelan, dan asal kalian tau, aku benar-benar tidak sadar saat menggumakannya.

Aku merindukan eomma.. sejak kejadian semalam kami belum bertemu kembali, aku tidak melihat eomma ! Apakah eomma mencariku, atau bahkan dia tidak perduli denganku.

Aku kembali melihat meja itu dan saat aku melihatnya hatiku benar-benar sakit. Anak perempuan itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia, dia menyuapi eommanya, dan.. tidak.. aku benar-benar tidak tahan. dan benar, air mataku keluar dan membasahi pipiku saat aku melihat DUA bibir itu mendarat tepat di kedua pipi anak perempuan itu, DUA bibir itu milik eomma dan appanya .

Anak perempuan itu terlihat tersenyum dan sangat bahagia mendapatkan kecupan dari DUA bibir itu.

DUA.. bagaimana, itu bagaimana rasanya ?, apakah jauh membahagiakan dari pada satu. Selama ini aku hanya merasakan satu saja, dan itu rasanya lebih dari membahagiakan, apakah DUA lebih dari itu ?

"Hyena kau kenapa" tanya Rin eonni, tapi aku tetap diam.. "Hyena-ah.." panggil eonni sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat dihadapan wajahku.

"eh! Eonni wae?" ya!.. eonni berhasil membuat aku sadar dari lamunan sesaatku.

"wae?! Kau yang kenapa!.. eh! Tunggu, apa kau menangis heum?"

Eonni berjalan kearah kursi dudukku dan mendekatiku.. sepertinya eonni khawatir, dan.. dan, sial! dia melihatku menangis.. asitt.. aku lagsung menghapus air mata itu.

"ahni eonni-ya.. aku.. aku hanya kelilipan saja" elakku sambil mengucak-ngucak(?) mataku yang sama sekali tidak kelilipan. Bayangkan saja, mana ada di tempat makan yang lumayan mewah ada debunya yang bisa membuat orang kelilipan. Kalau pun ada itu hanya debu-debu yang sangat kecil yang ada dilantai dan tidak akam menyebabkan mata kelilipan.

"jinjja ? ah baiklah.. cepat habiskan makananmu.. jangan melamun lagi, nanti kau kelilipan lagi.." ucap Rin eonni dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dan aku memutuskan tidak mau dan tidak akan memandang meja itu lagi. Dan aku rasa juga mereka sudah tidak ada, maksudku mereka sudah pulang, mungkin,,.

**Lee Hyena pov end.**

**...JUST YOU...**

**Author pov.**

"yeoboseo" ucap seorang yeoja yang tengah menelfon ditempat telfon umum itu.

"..."

"minnie.. kau kenapa, kenapa suaramu serak seperti itu heom?" terdengar suara yeoja yang mernama Hyukjae yang menghawatikan seseorang yang sedang bicara ditelfon itu.

"..."

"aisshhh... dia bilang dia sudah memberi tahu mu.."

"..."

"nde.. dia bersamaku, sudah kau jangan menangis lagi, dia baik-baik saja sekaran."

"..."

"memangnya sekarang kau ada dimana ?"

"..."

"sejak kapan kau ada didepan rumah ku?"

"..."

"mwo? Sejak jam 8.. sekarang saja hampir jam 10"

"..."

"mian, kami tidak ada yang membawa handphon, jadi saat kau menghubungi ku atau Hae tidak ada yang menjawab, kami benar2 lupa."

"..."

"baiklah, kami juga akan segerah pulang, kau tunggu saja sebentar, dan JANGAN menagis lagi, sudah memiliki putri yang siap untuk menikah masih saja cengeng" cibir Hyuk..

"..."

"Haish... yasudah.. tunggu saja"

Hyukjae menutup sambungan telfonnya dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat makan itu kembali.

Ternyata Hyukjae memiliki perasaan yang tidak tenang selama berada di pasar malam tadi, dia terus memikirkan Sungmin, adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Benar.. ternyata firasat yang Hyukjae rasakan terhadap Sungmin benar, namun setelah menelfonnya kini perasaannya sedikit lega dan tenang.

Dia sengaja tidak memberi tau yang lain jika dirinya ingin menghubungi Sungmin, makannya dia beralasan ingin menghubungi teman arinyanya, karena dia tidak ingin yang lain ikut khawatir tentang Sungmin seperti dirinya.

**Author pov end.**

**Lee Sungmin pov.**

Hyena kau ada dimana..

Aku benar-benar bodoh!

Kenapa aku harus memarahinya, dia tidak tau apa-apa soal ini..

"Haish! Kau memang bodoh Lee Sungmin... bodoh.. bodoh... bodoh!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Sekarang aku harus berbuat apa, haruskah aku melapor ke polosi?, tidak mungkin, mereka tidak akan membantuku karena Hyena pergihnya belum sampai 24 jam. Atau aku kesekolahnya saja ya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam dan pastinya pintu gerbang sekolah juga sudah ditutup.

Sudahlah..

Lebih baik aku pergi saja, mungkin ditengah perjalanan aku bisa bertemu Hyena. Tapi...

Saat aku akan keluar dari gerbang rumah Hyukjae eonni hanphonku berbunyi, 'nomer tidak dikenal'.. aku langsung menjawabnya.

"yeoboseo" ucapnya dari sebrang sanah, dan sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu

"yeo..boseo.. eonni? Benarkah ini hyukjae eonni" jawabku dengan suara yang serak efek menangisku tadi dan sepertinya juga air mataku masih saja turun dari kelopak mata ini.

"minnie.. kau kenapa, kenapa suaramu serak seperti itu heom?" bukanya dijawab kini malah dia balik bertanya=,=

"eonni... hiks... eonni Hyena menghilang.. aku tidak tau dia sekarang dimana..hiks" aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku lagi.

"aisshhh... dia bilang dia sudah memberi tahu mu.."

"a..ap..ppa maksud eonni, apa dia bersamamu ?"

"nde.. dia bersamaku, sudah kau jangan menangis lagi, dia baik-baik saja sekaran."

"hwweeeee... jinjja?, eonni benarkan dia bersamamu, dia baik-baik saja.. dari tadi aku sangat menghawatirkannya, dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padaku..hiks..hiks.. " kyaaaaa... aku benar-benar senang sekali mendengar Hyena bersama Hyukjae eonni, kini tangisku makin Kecang, dan biarkan saja jika Hyukjae eonni merasa berisik karena isakakanku ini.

"memangnya sekarang kau ada dimana ?" tanyanya lagi yang masih setia disebrang sana.

"aku didepan rumah eonni"

"sejak kapan kau ada didepan rumah ku?"

"sejak jam 8, tapi kalian ada dimana ?, kapan kembali... hiks"

"mwo? Sejak jam 8.. sekarang saja hampir jam 10... kami habis dari pasar malam, dan sekarang kami sedang makan malam" bahkan aku saja belum sempat untuk makan malam=,=...

"nde.. kalian tega sekali tidak ada yang mengangkat telfonku.. hiks..hiks"

"mian, kami tidak ada yang membawa handphone, jadi saat kau menghubungi ku atau Hae tidak ada yang menjawab, kami benar2 lupa."

"geurae... kalian cepat lah pulang, aku sudah digigit nyamuk nih, aku juga sendirian disini"

"baiklah, kami juga akan segerah pulang, kau tunggu saja sebentar, dan JANGAN menagis lagi, sudah memiliki putri yang siap untuk menikah masih saja cengeng"

"YAK! Eonni... apa kau tau aku sangat menghawatirka Hyenaku eoh?! Makannya aku terus saja menangis. Dan satu lagi! Usia Hyena baru 12 tahun dan mana ada gadis sekecil itu menikah! CEPAT PULANGLAH!" ucapku seraya menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Haish! Dia benar benar sudah gila.. seenaknya mengataiku cengeng dan dia bilang Putriku sudah siap menikah!

Apa dia tidak tau aturan UUD 45 di negara ini. jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan dalil itu. 'wanita dilarang menikah dengan usia dibawah 17 tahun' kurang lebihnya seperti itu inti dari UUD 45 tentang pernikahan. apa perlu aku menjelaskan itu kepadanya!

"Haish...! yasudah.. tunggu saja"

Hyukjae eonni menutup sambungan telfonnya, dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu mereka pulang..

"Huff" aku benar-benar lega mendengar Hyena baik-baik saja bersama Hyukjae eonni.

Pokoknya aku harus meminta maaf dengannya. Sikapku kemarin malam memang sangat keterlaluan.

Aku duduk dikursi yang ada di teras rumah Hyukjae eonni. Dari tadi memang aku duduk disini sambil menunggu kabar dari mereka.

"Hyena.. eomma sangat merindukanmu Chagi.." gumahku sambil menggenggam erat ponselku... aku berharap mereka tiba beberapa detik kemudian.

**Lee Sungmin pov end.**

**...JUST YOU...**

**Author pov.**

"eomma sudah kembali?" tanya Rin kepada Hyukjae yang melihat eommanya telah kembali.

"nde. Apa kalian sudah selesai?, kalau sudah kita pulang saja ne..."

Sepertinya Hyukjae ingin cepat-cepat pulang, padahal makanannya saja belum ia habiskan.

"bilnya mba..." ucap Hae yang mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya.

Setelah Hae selesai membayar makanan mereka langsung menuju mobil dan pulang.

Saat didalam mobil, Hyena dan Rin duduk di jok belakang sedangkan Hyukjae dan Hae didepan.

"Hyena kau kena eoh? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja.. waktu kita dikomedi putar kau sangat senang.. apa terjadi sesuatu..?" tanya Rin kepada Hyena, Rin sedikit bingung meliat selama ini Hyena adalah gadis yang sangat ceria tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti murung.

"ahniya eonni.. mungkin aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk.." jawab Hyena sembari menyandarkan kepalanya kesandaran jok mobil itu.

"jangan seperti itu, itu sangat tidak nyaman dan kalau terlalu lama akan terasa sakit. kemarilah.. disini saja..."

Rin menarik pelan Hyena dan menyuruhnya tidur dipangkuannya, tanpa penolakan sedikitpun dari Hyena, Hyena langsung menuruti apa yang diperintahkan eonninya itu.

Hyena menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Rin dan menaikan kakinya dijok mobil dengan meluruskannya sedikit.

Rin membelia sayang rambut Hyena semil berucap "tidurlah..."

Usia Rin memang hanya terpaut satu tahun diatas Hyena, tapi Rin terlihat sangat dewasa jika berada didekat gadis yang sudah ia anggap Yeodongsaeng kadungnya itu. Rin sangat menyayangi Hyena sama seperti Hyena menyayangi Rin.

Hubungan Rin dengan Hyena sama dekatnya dengan hubungan Sungmin dengan Hyukjae. Bahkan lebih dekantan Rin dan Hyena.

Hyena terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan Rin dirambutnya itu yang terus mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjang milik Hyena.

Sampai Hyena cepat tertidur. Terlihat wajah polos Hyena yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan itu.

Hae dan Hyukjae yang meliah adegan keakraban antara saeng dan eonni itu hanya tersenyum. Dan Hae mulai fokus kembali dengan jalanan.

.

.

.

Bebrapa saat kemudian mobil Hae sampai dirumahnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara mobil itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampirinya.

Setelah Hae memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, keluarlah Hyukjae yang disusul Hae dan kemudian Hae membuka pintu tengan mobilnya.

"eonni.. dimana Hyena" ucap Sungmin antusias sembari menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana.. dia tertidur minnie" jawab Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Hyena benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Ahjuma.. Hyena tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan karena bermain di pasar malam" ujar Rin yang melihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah Sungmin, Rin berusaha ikut menenangkan Ahjumanya itu.

Meskipun Rin tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Hyena dan Ahjumanya tapi Rin bisa melihat dari sikap Hyena yang seharian ini terlihat murung dan Sungmin yang terlihat matanya sedikit merah tanda seperi orang habis menangis.

Hae langsung menggendong Hyena yang tertidur kedalam kamar Rin.

Seperinya Hyena malam ini akan bermalam dirumah Hyukjae.

Dan di ikuti Sungmin, Hyukjae, Rin yang ikut masuk kerumah keluarga Lee itu.

Sesampainya dikamar Rin, Hae langsung menidurkan Hyena diranjang Rin yang berukuran king size itu.

Kemudian disusul Sungmin yang duduk disamping Hyena sembari merapikan posisi tidur Hyena.

"Rin.. biarkan Hyena tidur disini dulu ne.." ujar Sungmin kepada Rin.

"nde Ahjuma, gwenchana.. aku akan menjaga Hyena disini.." jawab Rin tersenyum.

"gomawo Rin" lanjut Sungmin.

"yasudah... Rin kau mandi dulu sana, kau pasti juga lelahkan" ucap Hyukjae menyuruh Rin untuk mandi dan sepertinya Hyukjae tau saat ini juga Sungmin hanya ingin berdua dengan Hyena.

"nde eomma.. aku mandi dulu ne.." jawab Rin sambari melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar yang diikuti Hyukjae keluar kamar.

Setelah Hyukjae dan Rin keluar kini hanya tersisa Sungmin dan Hyena saja.

Sungmin mengelus sayang rambutnya dan turun kepipi chubby Hyena, mengusapnya sayang. Dan mengecup pipi itu sekilas.

"chagi maafkan eomma ne..hiks.." kini Sungmin menangis lagi. Terlihat dia berusaha menyeka jejak-jejak air matanya itu.

Sungmin bisa tegar karena Hyena, namu karena Hyena juga dia bisa menjadi yeoja yang sanagat lemah seperti ini.

"eunghhhh" Hyena menggeliat kecil. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum sedikit.

"eomma...hiks.." lanjut Hyena yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang dirasakanya. Dia mengigau atau entahlah. Hyena memanggil eommanya sambil sedikit terisak.

Sungmin yang mendengar dan melihatnya merasa sangat khawatir.

"nde chagi.. tidurla.. eomma akan ada disini.." ujar Sungmin sambil terus membelai Hyena. Dari rambut pipi dan terakhir ciuman di kening Hyena.

Sungmin terus menggenggam tangan mungil Hyena dan mencium punggung tangan mungil itu. Sungmin tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Hyena.

30 menit mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

Dan sampai akhirnya terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar yang ternyata Rin.

"ah.. Rin.. masuk lah.."

"Nde Ahjuma.."

"tidurlah, kalian besok harus sekolah kan"

"ne.. tapi Ahjuma tidur dimana?"

"tenang saja.. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja, kau disini temani Hyena ne.."

"geuraeyo.." ucap Rin tersenyum.

"geurae.. aku keluar dulu ne, tidurlah.. ini sudah malam" ujar Sungmin dan kemudian ia bangkit melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar dan keluar.

.

.

.

Diluar, tepatnya diruang tv yang sedikit terhubung dengan dapur terlihat Hyukjae dan Hae sedang menonton tv. Sungmin menghampiri mereka.

"eh minnie.. apa mereka sudah tidur, duduklah disini" ujar Hyukjae dan menyuruh duduk di samping kiri Hyukjae, dan disamping kanannya adalah Hae.

Sungmin duduk sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Hyukjae, dan langsung memeluknya..

"eh" lanjut Hyukjae.

"hiks.. hiks..eonni bagaimana..hiks" ujar Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apanya yang bagaimana, kau membuat kami bingung minnie" sahut Hae

"oppa.. eonni... Hyena menyukainya, dia mengidolakanya... hiks.. hiks..aku takut eonni..hiks"

"georae.. aku mengerti apa maksudmu.. lalu apa yang membuatmu takut heom?" ujar Hyukjae..

"aku takut eonni.. aku benar-benar takut dia tau..hiks" Sungmin benar-benar berusaha menahan isakannya.

"sepertinya... ini memang sudah waktunya dia tau Minnie..." ucap Hae

"Ahni oppa.. dia... Hyena tidak boleh tau dulu.."

"sampai kapan eoh? Sampai dia mengetahui sendiri ?" lanjut Hae

" benar juga Minnie.. lebih baik dia mengetahuinya dari mu dari pada dari orang lain Chagi.." lanjut Hyukjae yang berusaha untuk memenangkan Sungmin.

"tapi aku takut oppa.. aku takut dia sedih karena..." perkataan Sungmin terpotong karena Hae langsung mengintrupsinya.

"karena Kyu tidak mau menerima kehadiran Hyena maksudmu?! Kau jangan egois Minnie. Benar kata eonnimu, ini akan semakin rumit jika Hyena tau dari orang lain. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu jika kami memintamu menjelaskan masalah ini ke Hyena!" pekik Hae

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Hae.

Selama ini Hae dan Hyukjae yang tau, bagaimana sulitnya Sungmin membesarkan seorang anak sendiri. Hae dan Hyukjae selalu setia mendengarkan keluh kesal Sungmin.

"Minnie.. aku tau kau membencinya, tapi kau juga harus tau. Hyena sangat ingin mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Dia memang tidak pernah menanyakannya langsung kepadamu karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih Chagi.. tapi asal kau tau.. dia selalu menanyakan itu pada kami, pada Rin. Dia selalu ingin tau siapa appanya, dan kenapa kau memnyembunyikanya dari Hyena" tutur Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sungmin bagaimana selama ini Hyena selalu berusaha mencari tau dan menannyakan tentang siapa appa kandungnya. Tapi sedikitpun Hae dan Hyukjae tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya untuk masalah ini.

Menurut mereka orang yang berhak menjelaskan masalah ini adalah Sungmin eommanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengarkan penuturan itu hanya diam dan makin terisak.

Hyukjae dan Hae diam. Menunggu penuturan Sungmin, mereka tau Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka tapi isakanya membuat Sungmin sulit untuk berbicara.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin berbicara dengan berusaha meredam isakanya.

"hatiku masih sangat sakit jika menjelaskan masalah ini eonni. Untuk mendengar namanya saja aku tidak kuat, aku benar-benar membencinya eonni, bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskannya. Lagi pula selama ini saja dia tidak pernah menemui kami bahkan mencari tau keberadaan kami saja entah dia lakukan atau bahkan dia telah melupakanku sejak saat itu juga" tutur Sungmin.

"aku sangat ingin memberi tau siapa appa kandungnya, tapi saat aku mengingat bagaimana reaksi namja itu saat dia mengetahui aku hamil karena sperma yang dia berikan, membuat aku tidak bisa berbicara. Aku takut jika Hyena mengetahuinya maka Hyena ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan saat mereka benar-benar bertemu, aku takut dia menolaknya kembali seperti 13 tahun yang lalu...hiks..hiks.., dan itu hanya akan membuat Hyena sakit hati. Biarkan aku saja yang merasakannya, cukup aku saja eonni.. hiks.. hiks.." lanjut Sungmin

"yah.. alasanmu memang selalu masuk akal. Apa lagi sekarang Cho Kyuhyun adalah bintang Hallyu, tapi siapa tau dia buka Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu,, maksudku dia tidak akan menolak Hyena jika kau memberitahunya. Bahkan dia saja sampai sekarang belum menikah atau memiliki kekasih" ucap Hae yang menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin melepaskan pelukanya dari Hyukjae, terlihat Hyukjae berusaha terus menguatkan Sungmin, dia sedikit menyeka jejak-jejak buliran air mata Sungmin dipipi Chubby Sungmin.

"dulu ataupun sekarang Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia tetap akan bersikap seperti 13 tahun yang lalu jika dia mengetahui dia memiliki seorang putri dariku, karena aku tidak menggugurkan kandunganku saat dia memintanya. Apa lagi sekarang dia Sudah terkenal, pasti dia akan jauh menyakitkan dari yang dulu" ujar Sungmin yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

"tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolak sebuah ikatan darah, ikatan yang sangat kuat antara orang tua dan anaknya. Seperti halnya Kyuhyun, aku yakin Kyuhyun juga memiliki ikatan itu dengan Hyena. Karena Hyena adalah putri kandungnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu" sahut Hyukjae dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan sebuah ikatan darah itu lebih dari segalanya.

"tapi eonni.. aku..."

"jangan biarkan kebencianmu kepada namja bodoh itu membuat Hyena membencimu karena kau tidak juga memberitau siapa appanya" ucap Hae yang langsung mengintrupsi ucapan Sungmin.

"aku tau oppa..." mendengar perkataan Hae kini Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk saja. Merasa apa yang dikatakan Hae memang benar. Dirinya kini merasa bimbang, benar-benar bimbang. 'apakah benar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya' batin Sungmin.

"aku akan memlihat Hyena dulu eonni, oppa" ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Rin.

Tapi, saat Sungmin berbalik ingin menuju kamar Rin, Sungmin melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya kini telah terduduk lemas dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi chubbynya itu. Sosok itu menatap Sungmin lekat, meminta sebuah penjelasan dari apa yang ia dengar.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan tatapan itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dari mulutnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Hyena..."

TBC...

Gimana.. makin gajelas ya alurnya...

maaf ya kalau makin mengecewakan..

Maaf juga karena banyak TYPO

Kira-kira MASIH PANTES dia lanjut ga ya...?

Tapi...

ThanKYU...

Gomawo...

KamsaHAE...

Dan.. TERIMA KASIH...

Untuk yang udah mau baca FF ini..

Dan juga aku SANGAT berterima kasih bagi yang udah MAU RCL..

JANGAN lupa RCL ya Chingudeul... ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme Song** : Just You – Suju K.R.Y

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

**Previous Part 3**

"aku akan memlihat Hyena dulu eonni, oppa" ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Rin.

Tapi, saat Sungmin berbalik ingin menuju kamar Rin, Sungmin melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya kini telah terduduk lemas dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi chubbynya itu. Sosok itu menatap Sungmin lekat, meminta sebuah penjelasan dari apa yang ia dengar.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan tatapan itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dari mulutnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian...

**PART 4**

"Hyena..." ucap Sungmin lirih..

Lemas.. itu yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.. 'Apakah dia mendengarnya' 'apakah dia mengetahuinya' begitu banyak yang ada difikiran Sungmin ketika melihat sang putri sedang terduduk dilantai.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki itu, dan Sungmin semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi dan sampai akhirnya sampai, dia berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Hyena saat ini.

Sungmin berlutut dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Hyena yang mulai dingin, entah karena ini sudah malam atau karena hal lain.

Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh dingin Hyena.

"hiks..." kini bukan tangisan Hyena saja yang terdengar tapi tangisan Sungmin pun kini mulai terdengar..

Hening... hanya terdengar isakan yang berlomba-lomba dalam ruang keluarka Lee Donghae &amp; Lee Hyukjae ini.

Disisi lain. Hyukjae dan Hae hanya menatapnya dengan sendu. Mereka tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu, karena ini sudah diluar jangkauan mereka.

"kau mendengarnya ?" setelah Sungmin berhasil menghentikan isakannya, dia mulai menghilangkan keheningan itu. Namun dia tetap dengan posisi semula, dengan Hyena yang berada dalam dekapannya, namun pelukannya kini sedikit melonggar.

"hiks...hiks..." Hyena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dia hanya terus terisak dalam dekapan eommanya itu..

Seraya mengerti dengan keadaan Hyena, Sungmin kembali mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hyena.

"Mianhae...hiks.." ucap Sungmin yang kaliini dia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan isakan itu lagi.

"hikss... benarkah ? hikss... benarkah eomma...hiks.." akhirnya Hyena berbicara dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak terisak namun tidak bisa.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyena, dia hanya terus menangis dan terus berusaha untuk menenangkan Hyena dan dirinya sendiri.

"aku.. aku sudah... tau.. hiks.. aku mendengar semuanya, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya eomma.." lanjut Hyena

Hyena merenggangkan pelukan itu dan menatap manik mata Sungmin yang kini telah basah yang terus meneteskan cairan bening.

"mian chagi...hiks.. tolong jangn marah pada eomma chagi...hiks.." ucap Sungmin

"eomma juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini.., tapi.."

"aku tidak marah jika eomma menceritakanya dari awal.. dan.." sambung Hyena yang menggantungkan perkataanya.

"dan apa chagi...?" tanya Sungmin..

"dan.. biarkan aku bertemu dengannya eomma.. maksudku, ijinkan aku bertemu dengan appaku.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Saat itu juga Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Hyena, Sungmin sungguh tidak menyangka jika Hyena benar-benar meminta hal itu padanya..

"jebal eomma...hiks.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dia saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam atau meminta hal lain lagi padamu... aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa dipeluk appa. Aku hanya ingin merasakan hal yang Rin eonni rasakan jika dia memeluk Hae Ahjussi..hiks.." lanjut Hyena.

Keinginan Hyena benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak oleh Sungmin.

Yah... seperti yang diketahui, saat ini Hyena telah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. Selama ini dia terus berusaha membujuk Ahjuma dan Ahjussinya tapi tidak berhasil. Namun kini dia mendengarnya dari penuturan sang eomma.

Namun Sungmin hanya diam tidak menjawab permintaan Hyena yang dengan susah payah mengatakan itu dengan diiringi oleh isakan yang tidak dapat dikontrol.

Untung saja saat itu dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa haus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari air minum didapur, namun saat dia keluar dari kamar dia mendengar seperti suara Sungmin, eommanya yang tengah menangis, jadi dia mencari darimana sumber suara tersebut. dan benar saja, suara tangisan itu memang suara tangisan Sungmin, eommanya.

Karena dia penasaran apa yang membuat eommanya menangis dia sedikit mendekati mereka, dia berada dibelakang mereka, posisinya Sungmin membelakangi Hyena.

Samar-samar Hyena mendengar bahwa mereka menyebut-nyebut nama 'KYU'..

"siapa 'KYU'... dan kenapa dia 'tidak menerima kehadiran aku'... apa dia.. dia.. ayahku..tapi.. ini masih kurang jelas" Batin Hyena.

Hyena semakin penasaran dengan ini, sampai dia melupakan tujutan utamanya keluar dari kamar Rin, dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian didalam kamar itu.

"yah.. alasanmu memang selalu masuk akal. Apa lagi sekarang Cho Kyuhyun adalah bintang Hallyu, tapi siapa tau dia buka Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu,, maksudku dia tidak akan menolak Hyena jika kau memberitahunya. Bahkan dia saja sampai sekarang belum menikah atau memiliki kekasih" ucap Hae yang membelakangi Hyena.

"apa..? Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun, aku yakin didunia ini hanya ada satu nama Cho Kyuhyun dan itu nama salah satu member Suju K.R.Y, idolaku.. tapi untuk apa mereka menyebut-nyebut nama itu.. TUNGGU... 'KYU'.. apa yang Hae Ahjusi katakan.. ... 'KYU' adalah 'CHO KYUHYUN'"batin Hyena.

Hyena semakin penasaran dengan perbincangan antara eommanya dan Ahjuma&amp;Ahjussinya itu.. terlebih perbincangan itu diiringi oleh tangisa Sungmin dan perkataan Hae yang terdengar mendesak Sungmin.

Hyena terus mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Hyena mendengar sesuatau yang selema ini dia cari tau. Dengan amat sangat jelas Hyena mendengar penuturan Hyukjae

"tapi tidak ada yang bisa menolak sebuah ikatan darah, ikatan yang sangat kuat antara orang tua dan anaknya. Seperti halnya Kyuhyun, aku yakin Kyuhyun juga memiliki ikatan itu dengan Hyena. Karena Hyena adalah putri kandungnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu" ucap Hyukjae yang masih membelakangi Hyena.

DEG!

Saat itu juga Hyena mulai lemas. Entah apa yang dia rasakan. Senang, sedih atau marah.

Tanpa sadar air mata itu keluar dari mata bulat Hyena.

"jadii... Cho Kyuhyun adalah appaku... tapi kalau dia appaku, kenapa eomma sangat membencinya dan kenapa dia tidak mau menerimaku.. apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Benarkah 'aku tidak diharapkan', appaku tidak mengharapkan aku, benarkah itu? Tapi kenapa?, apa benar yang sering dikatakan teman-teman disekolah kalau aku adalah anak haram?, tapi apa anak haram sangat menjijikan sehingga dia tidak mau menerimaku?" batin Hyena.

Ya!.. memang selama ini Hyena sering disebut sebagai anak haram oleh teman-temannya disekolah karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat Hyena memiliki seorang ayah.

Hyena terus berfikir tentang apa yang dia dengar barusan, dia berfikir dengan wajah yang sangat merah, mata yang penuh dengan genangan air dan pipi yang basah karena tetesan dari genangan-genangan air yang ada dimata bulatnya itu.

Hyena masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini, namun dia sudah memastika bahwa dia tidak memiliki masalah atau gangguan sedikitpun dengan pendengarannya, apa lagi dengan hanya jarak sekitar 10 langkah itu.

Hyena membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, dia kini terduduk lemas dilantai. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, seperti habis disambar petir, jika apa yang didengarnya itu benar berarti selama ini dia mengidolakan APPA kandungnya yang diketahui tidak menginginkannya ada.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, entahlah..

Kini ruangan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi isakan dari mulut Sungmin, hanya terdengar suara dari percakapan mereka bertiga saja (Min,Hae,Hyukjae).

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Hyena mendengar derap langkah seseorang, refleks Hyena mendongkakan kepalanya dan matanya mancari suara yang barusan terdengar oleh telingannya itu, namun kini suara itu berhenti. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang tengah mematung menatapnya.

Seperti itulah kejadiannya, sampai saat ini keadaan mereka tetap sama, ditempat yang sama, dengan posisi Sungmin yang memeluk Hyena. Sedangkan Rin, dia masih tetap berada dalam kamar dan tentunya berada dialam lain, maksudnya dialam mimpi, dia tidak melihat atau mengetahui kejadian ini, karena mungkin dia sangat kelelahan.

"Minnie... Hyena.. bangunlah...kita bisa membicarakanya disofa, lantai ini sangat dingin, ayo bangun" ucap Hyukjae berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk bangkit dari duduknya, yah.. memang lantai ini sangat dingin apa lag sekarang adalah tengah malam.

"Chagi bangunlah.. akan eomma jelaskan semua yang perlu kau ketahui, dan kau boleh bertanya semua yang ingin kau ketahui selama ini.." ujar Sungmin bangkit bersama Hyena, memerka menuju sofa tadi yang digunakan hyukjae, Hae dan Sungmin berbicara.

Kini mereka sudah duduk disofa tesebut. Hyena berada ditengah-tengah Sungmin dan Hyukjae, sedangkan Hae berada disamping Hyukjae. Karena sofa yang terdapat diruang TV itu hanya ada satu, sofa panjang yang cukup untuk empat atau lima orang.

"baiklah.. apa yang ingin kau ketahui Chagi ?" tanya Sungmin tenang kepada Hyena. Hyena yang kini duduk disebelah kiri Hyena dengan berani menanyakan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dia ketahui, namu dia tidak berani menatap raut sedih Sungmin. Dia hanya tertunduk dengan tanganya yang salaing menghubungkan satusama lain diatas pahanya. #ngertiga ?, ngerti aja ya chingu ? #

"siapa appaku eomma" dengan hati-hati, akhitnya Hyena menanyakan itu kepada eommanya, sekedar untuk meyakinkan apa yang dia dengar tadi. dia masih tertunduk. Namun dengan gerakan cepatnya Sungmin kembali menarik Hyena dengan lembut dan memelukanya.

"benarkah kau ingin tau heom?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus rambut Hyena dengan sayang.

"ne.." jawab Hyena dengan membalas pelukan sang eomma.

"Cho Kyuhyun... itu nama appamu, dia tinggal dimana dulu eomma juga tinggal disana. dia namja yang lumayan tampan, dia tinggi, dan memiliki warna kulit yang putih namu terlihat pucat" ujar Sungmin, diletakanya dagunya diatas kepala Hyena dan berusaha memejamkan mata, untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya jika harus kembali mengingat masa-masa itu.

"lalu...?" sahut Hyena, yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia tau, eommanya pasti membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra untuk mengatakanya.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu itu kini terpampang jelas diotak dan peikiran Sungmin. Dari mulai mereka pertama bertemu, hari jadian mereka, dan terakhir dimana kejadian yang menjadi awal dari penderitaan yang Sungmin alami selama ini karena namja BODOH bernama CHO KYUHYUN.

"Huffff..." Sungmin menarik panjang nafasnya untuk memulai dongeng panjangnya.

"dulu, eomma sangat mencintai dia, bisa dibilang dia appamu, namun... sejak kejadian itu.. samapi sekarang eomma membencinya"

"kenapa ?" tanya Hyena.

"karena, dia tidak bertanggung jawab dan membuat eomma membiarkanmu tumbuh tanpa seorang appa.."

"maksud eomma ?" lanjut Hyena

"saat itu, kami sedang merayakan hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Kami merayakannya dirumah teman eomma dan appamu, dia bernama Kang MinHyuk dan ada beberapa teman yang lainnya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabat kami. Dirumah itu kami bersenang-senang, kami memanggang daging bersama, memakannya dan ditutup dengan sebuah botol wine, kami meminum bersama, sampai tanpa terasa kami mabuk bersama"

**Flashback...**

"kyu.. apa yang kau lakukan..." tanya Sungmin yang kini telah berada tepat di bawah tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Mereka berada dikamar tamu rumah MinHyuk, karena Minhyuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah mabuk berat akibat wine itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya. Dia malah menyambar bibir Sungmin dan menciumnya, melumatnya penuh cinta, namun karena pengaruh alkohol itu, Kyuhyun lebih terlihat melakukanya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sesekali Sungmin berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar dia berhenti melakukan aktifitas itu, namun bukannya berhenti, perlakuan Kyuhyun makin menjadi-jadi, dia memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya, dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya menelusup ketengkuk Sungmin, menekannya kuat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dikancing kemeja Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa diam, saat itu mereka masih sangat muda, apa lagi Sungmin yang baru berusia sekitar 17 tahunan.

"Kyu,..emm..." ucap Sungmin ditengah-tengah ciumannya, sepertinya persediaan oksigen mereka menipis, tapi Kyuhyun enggan menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

1, 2, 3, 4 berhasil.. dan 5.. terbukalah semua kancinga baju kemeja Sungmin..

Tanpa basa basih lagi Kyuhyun langsung menarik kemeja itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Skippp...

Malam telah berlalu, dan gelap malam itu telah berganti dengan terangnya pagi hari. Terlihat dua insan yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya itu.

Bias-bias cahanya matahari yang menembus jendela kaca itu sedikit mengganggu dua insan itu.

"eeungggg... issttt.. pusing sekali..." ucap salah satu dari dua insan itu yang terdengar seperti suara seorang yeoja.

"dimana aku.. akhh.. kepalaku.." lanjutnya sembari memegngi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dengan mata yang belum sempurna terbuka. Yeoja itu terus meringis kesakitan, kini bukan hanya kepalanya saja, namun dia juga merasakan sakit dibagian tertentu.

DEG...

Yeoja itu diam dan membulatkan matanya saat dia benar-benar sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. berada dikamar yang asing, dengan tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa sehelai benangpun dan saat dia tau disisinya kini terdapa seorang namja yang sedang tertidur lelap. dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya, naked, hanya selimut tebal saja yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

Seketika itu pun dia langsung membekap mulutnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit dan tanpa terasa butiran-butiran bening keluar dari mata indah yeoja itu.

"Kyu...hiks.. hiks..."ucap yeoja itu lirih dengan terisak, kini dia benar-benar menangis. Namun yang dipanggilnay hanya menggeliat saja.

"hweeeeeee... hiks.. hiks.. hiks..." pecah.. akhirnya tangisan itu pecah juga.. yeoja itu menangis dengan keras, membuat namja yang berada disisinya itu terganggu dan mau tidak mau namja itu berusaha membuka matanya.

"..hiks.. hiks.. hiks..." lanjut yeoja itu,

"minnie kau sudah bangun.." tanya namja itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun kepada yeoja yang ada disampingnya yang ternyata Sungmin yang tengah menangis.

"Kyu... apa yang kita lakukan.. hiks.." ucap Sungmin dengan menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menutupi tubuh naked itu dengan selimut yang sangat tebal itu.

"Minnie kau kenapa.. kenapa menangis..?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin menangis seperti yeoja yang habis dinodai oleh seorang namja, namun kenyataan itu memang benar adanya kan. Dia memang telah ternoda oleh namja yang sangat amat dia cintai, namun kenapa Sungmin menangis, bukankah dia harusnya senang.

"kenapa kau melakukannya Kyu... hiks.." tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, dia baru sadar tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Sungmin.

Mendengar Sungmin yang menangis seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, disandarkanya wajah Sungmin kedada bidangnya yang sangat putuih itu.

"tenanglah... jangan menangis.. uljiman Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"kita hanya melakukannya sekali, dan percayalah.. tidak akan terjadi sesuatu.." lanjutnya.

"tapi bagaimana kalau trjadi Kyu..hiks.." tanya Sungmin

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melakukannya, tapi belum tentu aman kan bagi mereka.

"tapi kita baru melakukan ini sekali Chagi.. jadi percayalah.." ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

5 minggu setelah kejadian malam itu...

Sungmin House...

"Hoekkkk... Hoeekkkk..." terdengar suara itu dari kamar madi yang terdapat dikamar yang bernuan serba pink seorang yeoja.

"HOEKKK..." suara itu makin keras, membuat seisi rumah mendengarnya.

"Minnie apa kau didalam Chagi, kau baik-baik saja kan...?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dari luar pintu kamar serba pink itu.

"ne eomma, aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya dari dalam kamar.

"bisa eomma masuk...?" tanyanya lagi.

"nde.. masuklah..."

Akhirnya yeoja parubaya itu masuk kekamar yang serba pink itu yang ternyata kamar Sungmin.

"ada apa eomma ?" tanya Sungmin

"Ahni, eomma hanya khawatir saja, eomma mendengar dari kamarmu seperti orang yang sedang muntah.. apa kau muntah Minnie?"

"ah ne.. mungkin aku hanya masuk angin saja eomma..."

"benarkah ?"

"benar eomma, istirahat sebentar juga sembuh.."

"baiklah.. kau istirahatlah.. jaga kesehatanmu.. sebentar lagi kau kan akan mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi.."

"nde eomma.. arahso.."

.

.

.

"semoga hal itu benar-benar tidak terjadi.." ucap seorang yeoja yang ternyata Sungmin yang kini tengah berada di sebuah klinik kesehatan untuk memeriksakan kesehatanya.

"permisi agashi.. ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" sapa salah satu suster dari klinik tersebut.

"ah.. ne.. sepertinya saya masuk angin, saya ingin memeriksakan kesehatan saya.." ujar Sungmin .

"ah.. geurae.. ikut aku agasi.."

Sungmin mengikuti suster itu kesebuah ruangan dokter.

"tunggu disini sebentar agashi.. sebentar lagi dokter akan datang"

"baiklah.."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin yang membuat sang dokter kaget.

"ada apa agashi..?, bukan kah seharusnya kau senang, lalu kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, dan diaman suamimu, kenapa kau datang dan memeriksakanya sendirian?"

Sederet pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang dokter sama sekali tidak dapat didengar oleh Sungmin, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"apa dokter tidak salah memeriksaku ?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah sulit dijelaskan, sedih, senang, tidak percaya, keraguan, dan ketakutan tentunya.

"tidak agashi.. 100% tidak salah. Kau benar-benar 'Hamil' agashi..." tutur sang dokter yang sepertinya juga bingung karena melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Sungmin langsung menuju taman kota yang biasa dia datangi dengan kekasihnya yang adalah namja bermarga Cho itu.

Gelisah, takut, senang, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Saat keluar dari Klinik itu Sungmin langsung menelfon Kyuhyun dan memintanya bertemu ditaman biasa mereka bertemu.

"Minnie Chagi..." ucap seseorang yang langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk ditaman kota itu, kemudian dia langsung memeluk Sungmin lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya membalas senyuman orang itu yang ternyata orang yang sedang dia tunggu yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya membalas senyumannya saja tanpa membalas sapaanya itu, membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih itu.

"Minnie kau kenapa eoh?, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya yang melinglar dipinggang ramping Sungmin itu.

"Kyu...?!" panggil Sungmin seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"emmm.." jawab Kyuhyun yang juga menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

"aku... aku.. ha" ucap Sungmin terpotong.

"kau kenapa Chagi... katakan padaku, apa kau sakit heumm?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari tangan kirinya menyentuh dahi Sungmin yang samasekali tidak panas atau demam. Dan seraya mengeratkan pelukanya dipinggang ramping Sungmin.

"aku tidak sakit.." jawab Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"lalu kau kenapa..?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kesekian kalinya karena melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung ini.

"aku 'Hamil' Kyu" ujar Sungmin final.

Takut, itu yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang, takut hal yang diluar kehendaknya terjadi.

"hahahaaa... kau bercanda ya Chagi, mana mungkin kau hamil.. sudahlah, bercandamu itu tidak lucu Minnie...hahahaaa" ucap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari penuturan Sungmin barusan.

"aku tidak bercanda Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihatkan raut wajah yang sangant serius itu.

"aku benar-benar hamil Kyu.." lanjut Sungmin.

Sekketika itu pelukan yang sedari tadi terasa sangat erat dipinggang Sungmin kini mulai melonggar bahkan sudah benar-benar tidak terasa lagi ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggang ramping Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan yang ditatap malam asik menatap pohon bunga yang tengah bermekaran indah ditaman itu.

"lalu.. kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku" ucap Kyuhyun.

Dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, seketika hati Sungmin rasanya seperti terobek oleh pisau yang baru saja diasah dan belum sempat dibersihkan.

DEG...!

Mendengar penuturan itu benar-benar membuat mata Sungmin memanas. Dengan berani Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu Kyu ?, apa kau tidak senang mendengar aku hamil?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"kenapa aku harus senang, memangnya apa hubunganya denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tau apa maksud Sungmin, tapi dia ragu karena dia baru sekali 'menyentuh' Sungmin, dan manamungkin langsung terjadi hal sekonyol itu.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih, dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"ini anakmu Kyu.. kita telah melakukanya malam itu, apa kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa ha?" lanjut Sungmin yang tanpa terasa airmatanya kini telah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang ada didalam hatinya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sekarang dirinya telah mengeluarkan banyak butiran-butiran bening dari mata indahnya itu.

"aku tau dan aku tidak melupakanya, tapi apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa kita hanya melakukanya sekali, haya sekali, mana mungkin hal itu langsung membuatmu hamil" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Dia sadar perkataanya membuat sakit hati Sungmin, rasanya dia ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat satu-satunya wanita yang sangat dicintainya menangis karenanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang trinee yang sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun. Apa yang terjadi jika dia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Sungmin.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang cepat, lagipula usianya kini baru menginjak 18 tahun. Masih banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun capai dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menangis sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun nanar. Sungmin benar-benar kecewa dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Namja yang sangat amat dia cintai, yang dengan jelas-jelas telah membuat dirinya hamil malah menyangkalnya dengan tega dan sungguh tidak berperasaan. Setelah berhasil mengambil kesucianya sebagai seorang gadis, sekarnag namja itu dengan seenaknya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Sungmin yang tidak kuat lagi memandang mata Kyuhyun, diputuskanya tatapan itu, dan Sungmin kembali menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu.

Apa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya ingin mempermainkan Sungmin saja?. Entahlah.. hanya Kyuhyun yang tau dan merasakanya.

"gugurkan..." ucap Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin kembali harus menatapnya.

"kalau kau tidak ingin repot-repot atau mendapat masalah, gugurkan saja kandunganmu" lanjut Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak memperdulikan perasaany yoeja yang ada disampingnya itu.

"geurae! Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan!" ucap Sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan"lanjut Sungmin. Dia berusaha keras untuk menghapus jejak airmatanya yang terdapat diwajah mulusnya dan menghentikan tangisanya, menangis sekeras apapun tidak akan mengubah pendirian seorang namja Cho itu.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin kaget, iya kaget.. benarkah dia akan melakukan yang disarankan Kyuhyun, entahlah..

Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dikursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu yang terdapat ditaman itu.

Tapi, baru 3 langkah Sungmin berjalan Sungmin membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk setia dan menatapnya tajam.

"semoga kau sukses dengan trinee mu, dan janagn temui aku lagi" ucap Sungmin tegas dan kembali berbalik dan jalan kedepan dan benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung mendengar ucapan Sungmin terakhir.

Sebuah do'a yang diiringi dengan sebuah permintaan yang membuat seorang namja Cho itu menatap nanar punggung Sungmin yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sejujurnya dalam hati kecil Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandung Sungmin adalah anaknya. Namun keadaan yang mengharuskannya memilih satu diantara yang tidak ingin dia pilih. Tapi inilah pilihannya, pilihan Bodoh yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal dikemudian hari.

**Flashback end...**

"Huffff" Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan lebih lanjut lagi.

Setelah susah payah Sungmin mengobrak abrik memori otaknya akhirnya dia dapat mengingat kejadian naas itu lagi. Kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu yang telah membuatnya terkucilkan dari negara yang sangat dicintainya itu dan harus tinggal berada dinegara yang benar-benar asing ini.

Namun sekarang yang Sungmin pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada putrinya ini. tidak mungkin dia menceritakanya secara ditail seperi yang ada diingatanya saat ini.

"kau ingin mendengar kelanjutanya ?" tanya Sungmin kepada gadis kecil yang sekarang ada dalam dekapanya itu sembari tangan kirinya mengelus sayang rambut hitam panjang gadis kecil itu.

"eumm" jawab gadis kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya yang dia sandarkan didada Sungmin.

"setelah pesta itu selesai karena kami mabuk berat kami tertidur dirumah Minhyuk, tanpa sadar eomma dan appamu melakukan hal yang seharusnya kami tidak dilakukan" ucap Sungmin.

"ne arasho eomma" sahut Hyena, gadis kecil yang ada dalam dekapan Sungmin itu.

Benarkah Hyena mengerti keadanya saat itu... entahlah.. tapi mungkin saja Hyena memang sudah mengerti, karena dia juga bukan anak kecil lagi, usianya sudah menginjak ke 13 tahun beberapa bulan lagi

"saat beberapa bulan kemudian eomma hamil, namun appamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab, karena..." Sungmin kembali terdian menggantungkan perkataanya.

"kenapa eomma ? apa saat itu eomma sedang mengandungku?"

"ne, saat itu memang eomma sedang mengandungmu"

"lalu kenapa appa tidak mau bertanggung jawab, apa benar kalu appa membenciku?" ucap Hyena yang memotong perkataan eommanya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyena Sungmin langsung memotong ucapanya dan menatap Hyena lekat.

"Ahni... appamu tidak membencimu, tidak sama sekali Chagi" sangkal Sungmin, karena tidak mungkinkan Sungmin menjelaskan alasan tidak masuk akal Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menerima Hyena. Itu hanya akan membuat Hyena makin sedih.

"lalu kenapa appa tidak mau bertanggung jawab eomma... hiks.. membiarkan eomma sendirian bekerja keras siang dan malam untukku..hiks.. untuk membesarkanku"

Sekaran apalagi.. apa harus sungmin menjelaskan semuanya, sedetail-detailnya. Sungmin kembali memeluk Hyena erat, membelai sayang rambut dan punggung Hyena.

"percayalah.. appamu tidak membencimu..hiks.." sekarang Sungmin benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.. akhirnya airmata yang sedari tadi dia tahan keluar kembali.

Hyena mendengar tangisan eommanya dan langsung mendongkakan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang menangis seperti dirinya.

Dihapusnya jejak-jejak butiran bening yang terdapa dipipi mulus Sungmin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu.

"Uljiman eomma-ya... Mianhae.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap Hyena disela-sela aktifitasnya.

Ditangkapnya tangan mungil yang sedang membelai pipi mulus Sungmin dengan tangannya Sungmin. Digelengkan kepala Sungmin berusaha terlihat tegar didepan buahatinya itu.

Kemudian digemnggam tangan mungil Hyena oleh Sungmin.

"kau mau mendengar kelanjutanya?" tanya Sungmin lembut dan mencium sekilas punggung tangan mungil Hyena.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Hyena langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"sekarang aku mengerti kenapa eomma sangat membenci appa.. jika aku diposisi eomma, maka akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan eomma" jawab Hyena.

"lalu.. apa kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin.

TBC ya,..

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ga jadi end di part 4...mianhae chingu...

Yang udh merasa bosan bilang aja ya, biar aku langsung endin aja..

Maaf juga krna baru diShare.. soalnya aku baru dapet giliran megang laptop..

Masih ada yang baca ga ya.. :(

ThanKYU yang masih mau membaca kelanjutan FF ini..

Jangn lupa RCL... :)...


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme Song** : Just You – Suju K.R.Y

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

**Previous Part 4**

"kau mau mendengar kelanjutanya?" tanya Sungmin lembut dan mencium sekilas punggung tangan mungil Hyena.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Hyena langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"sekarang aku mengerti kenapa eomma sangat membenci appa.. jika aku diposisi eomma, maka akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan eomma" jawab Hyena.

"lalu.. apa kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin.

**PART 5**

"Aniya..." jawab Hyena menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menunduk menatap lantai rumah Hyukjae

"wae ?"

"appa tidak menginginkanku eomma, lebih baik begini saja. Tidak usah bertemu dengannya" ujar Hyena masih menundukan wajahnya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Hyena memang memiliki perasaan yang sedikit sakit. Mendengar bagaimana Appa kandungnya tidak mengharapkanya dan malah ingin membunuhnya membuat dia sedikit membencinya. Tapi juga tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Hyena ingin bertemu Appanya itu.

"kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya Chagi" ujar Hyukjae

Hyena tidak menjawab hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia tau apa yang ada dalam perasaan Hyena. Sebuah perasaan rindu seorang anak terhadap Appanya, namun harus terhalang untuk menggungkapkanya karena keadaan.

Sretttt...

Sungmin menarik pelan dagu Hyena yang mengharuskannya menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi chubby Hyena membelainya lembut kemudian mencium kening Hyena lama dan melepasnya.

Percakapan ini sungguh sangat melelahkan dan menguras begitu banyak air mata.

"tidurlah.. ini hampir kau harus sekolah bukan" titah Sungmin sembari membelai punggung Hyena yang kini tengah memeluk Sungmin.

"eum.." jawab Hyena mengangguk.

**...JUST YOU...**

05:20 pm KST

**Gedung Departemen SMEnt**

"baiklah.. persiapkan diri kalian tiga hari lagi kita akan ke Cina. Disana kita hanya punya waktu 4 hari, jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin, buat konser Cina kaliini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya" perintah seorang namja parubaya yang ternyata manager dari group BoyBand KorSel Super Junior K.R.Y.

"dan setelah selesai dengan urusan diCina kita akan segerah terbang ke Indonesia. Seperti yang kalian ketahui kita memiliki banyak waktu di Indonesia, rencananya perusahaan juga ingin mengambil gambar untuk video klip album 7jib kalian. Karena Indonesia negara yang memiliki banyak pulau yang indah. Jadi bagus untuk mengambil beberapa gambar kalian" lanjutnya.

"baiklah.. tapi apa kita juga dapat berlibur ?" tanya salah satu namja yang memiliki suara yang sedikit cmpreng yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan sang managernya itu.

"yah... kalian dapat beberapa hari berlibur disana, tapi tetap! Liburan kalian tetap harus dirahasiakan dari publik. Jangan sampai paparazy mengetahui liburan kalian. Arra!"

"sipp bosss... bukankah kita selalu melakukan hal seperti itu. Membohongi paparazy soal liburan kita.. hahaaa.." ujar namja yang duduk disebelah namja yang memiliki suara cmpreng yang bernama Ryeowook itu..

"kau benar Yesung Hyung. Kita memang sudah terbiasa untuk hal seperti itu..hehee" ucap Ryeowook membenarkan perkataan namja yang duduk disebelahnya yang ternyata Yesung teman se groupnya.

"aku akan ke bali Wookie. Kudengar bali memiliki pulau yang sangat indah dan eksotik" ujar Yesung.

"aku juga Hyung, disana juga banyak tourisnya.. hehe.. Hey Kyu.. kau akan berlibur kemana ? kau mau ikut dengan kami tidak. Atau kau sudak memiliki tempat tujuan sendiri..?"

"ahni Hyung, aku belum tau ingin berlibur kemana. Mungkin aku tidak akan berlibur" jawab namja yang di sapa Kyu oleh Ryeowook itu.

"aisssttt... kau ini, ayolah Kyu.. sesekali kau bersenang-senang denagn kami. Kau seperti mayat hidup tau tidak! Kerjaanmu sepanjang tahun hanya bekerja dan ketaman bodoh itu saja, apa kau tidak bosen eoh?" ujar Yesung.

"aku malas Hyung, kalian saja. Aku mungkin akan tinggal diapartemen saja!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menjawab pertanyaan Hyungdeulnya tanpa menatap orangnya. Dan hanya terus sibuk dengan benda berbentuk persegi yang berwarna hitam itu.

"terserah kau saja! Tapi jangan salahkan kami, jika kau nantinya cepat tuan dan memiliki lebih banyak kerutan wajah dari pada kami Hyungmu yang selamanya tidak akan memiliki kerutan sepertimu.." cibir Ryeowook.

" h" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung &amp; Ryeowook geram mendengarnya.

"sudah lah.. biarkan saja apa yang akan dilakukan namja pecinta hal bodoh itu. Selama tidak mengganggu kinerja SUJU K.R.Y maka tidak masalah" ujar manager mereka yang biasa disapa manager Kang itu.

"geurae.. kalian lanjutkan latihannya dan Yesung, perbaiki tarianmu. Jangan menarikan tarian yang tidak jelas dan menirukan gerakan-gerakan Ddangkkoma berlari dan sejenisnya(?). Aku akan pergi dan bertemu dengan tuan Lee untuk membahas liburan kalian di Indonesia" lanjut manager Kang.

"YA! Aku tidak pernah manari seperti itu manager!" ucap Yesung seraya berteriak kepada managernya itu.

"terserah.. perbaiki saja tarianmu!" balas manager Kang dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang makin menggeram menerima perlakuan managernya itu.

Ya.. disetiap Konser SUJU K.R.Y memang Yesung suka sekali bergaya atau menari tarian yang.. mmmm..begitulah..

"sudah lah Hyung.. terima saja, lakukan apa yang dikatakan manager Kang, toh dia hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya kan" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung yang makin memanas itu.

"YAAA! Evil berdarah dingin! Jangan campuri urusanku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Yesung yang makin menggeram melihat makhluk EVIL dingin yang masih santai memainkan benda bodoh itu padahal Yesung kini benar-benar ingin meledak kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang dirasanya sudah mulai panas, padahal saat ini sedang musim dingin.

Melihat Hyung kesayangannya ngambek Ryeowook langsung menyusul Yesung dengan mengajak Kyuhyun namun..

"haisttt! Kau ini.. kajja kita ke studio sekarang.." ujar Ryeowook dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang mulai resah dengan perlakuan Hyungnya yang satu ini. dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Yesung menuju ruang studio tempat berlatih vokal mereka.

"Hyung.. lepaskan.. apa yang kau lakukan.. Aiisstttt!.. hentika aku bisa berjalan sendiri Hyung! Tanpa kau seret pun aku bisa berjalan..." geram Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Ryeowook pada lengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

**...JUST YOU...**

1 Minggu kemudian...

09:30 am WIB

**HyenaSchool..**

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hyena... liat ini.. lita yang jelas postingan ini.." teriak seorang gadis yang ternyata Rin, sambil menunjukan laptopnya pada Hyena.

"ada apa si eonni?" tanya Hyena yang bingung melihat putri ikan nemo ini kegirangan ga jelas.

"bacalah.." ujar Rin sambil menyodorkan laptopnya.

"oh.."Hyena

"Mwo ?" pekik Rin yang bingung dengan reaksi datar Hyena.

Jelas saja Rin bingung. Dia kan memberitahu berita yang sangat amat penting magi seorang ELF.

Berita.

'BoyBand asal Korea Selatan SUPER JUNIOR K.R.Y akan menggelar konser _SuperShow5_ atau SS5 di Indonesia untuk melengkapi perjalanan konser dunia mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka mengadakan konser tunggal SS5 di Indonesia, karena mengingat sampai saat ini para penggemar/fans yang biasa disapa ELF singkatan dari Ever Lansting Friends itu semakin meningkat dari yang dewasa, remaja, dan anak yang baru menginjak remaja.

Konser ini telah dikonfirmasikan oleh kedua belah pihak antara promotor Indonesia dan Korea Selatan. SS5 akan diadakan di gedung MEISI Ancol Jakarta dua hari berturut-turut pada tanggal 27 dan 28 Juli 2012. Satu minggu dari sekarang, informasi tiket akan kami kabarkan lagi pada tanggal 25 Juli 2012'

"apa ?" tanya Hyena yang melihat eonninya bingung sendiri.

"Hyena..." panggil Rin dan yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya.

"apa kau tidak senang mereka akan ke indonesia ?" lanjut Rin

"Ahni.. aku senang mereka kemari" jawab Hyena dan memalingkan pandangannya menatap sebuah tanaman yang sedang berbunga itu.

"apa karena Kyuhyun Ahjussi..?" tanya Rin hati-hati, sambil memincingkan wajahnya dan menatap Hyena yang masih asik dengan menatap bunga itu.

Yah.. Rin memang sudah tau soal bahwa Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini sangat diidolakan adalah pamannya sendiri ayahnya Hyena.

**Flashback...**

Seminggu yang lalu..

Lee HaeHyuk House...

"eunghh..." terdengar lenguhan dari kamar seorang gadis dikediaman keluarga Lee HaeHyuk.

"eunghh.. kemana Hyena" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Rin. Dia sedang mencari Hyena karena setaunya semalam Hyena tidur disampingnya tapi saat dia bangung Hyena sudah tidak ada.

Rin membangunkan dirinya dan segerah mandi dan bergegas besiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya Rin segerah menuju ruang makan dan menemukan sang eomma yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapanya dan sang appa yang sibuk dengan korannya.

"good morning Appa, Eomma" sapa Rin kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

"good morning Chagi.." balas Hae yang kemudian melipat koranya dan memandang Rin lalu tersenyum.

"kau sudah rapih Chagi.. makan lah.." ujar Hyukjae eomma Rin.

"baik eomma" jawab Rin duduk disebelah kini Hae dan langsung memakan sarapanya.

"eh.. kemana Hyena dan Minnie Ahjuma Eomma?" tanya Rin pada eommanya.

"mereka sudah pulang Chagi, sudahlah.. jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan nanti saja, sekarang makanlah, nanti kau terlambat kesekolah" jawab Hyukjae.

"oya.. berikan surat ini pada kelas Hyena, dia hari ini tidak sekolah" lanjut Hyukjae.

"mwo ?! waeyo eomma? Apa Hyena sakit?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Ahni, dia hanya kelelahan saja. Sudah berikan saja surat ini, sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu" jawab Hyukjae seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang berisi surat izin tidak masuk sekolah Hyena.

"Arasho eomma" balas Rin dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

SKIPPP...

"Aku pulang..." teriak gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

"kau sudah pulang Rin" tanya Hyukjae sang eomma

"nde eomma.. eh! Appa tidak bekerja ?" jawab sekaligus bertanya kepada eommanya kenapa appanya ada dirumah sekarang.

"kau sudah pulang Rin" sapa Hae

"nde appa.. appa kenapa tidak bekerja eoh? Bolos ne?" tuduh Rin kepada appanya itu.

"nde.. appa mu membolos Rin" sahut Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk memainkan i phonnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"MWO? Jinjja? Appa membolos ne?" syok Rin.

"aistt! Kau ini. jangan dengarkan eommamu Rin, dia memang suka sekai berbohong"elak Hae.

"lalu apa ?" tanya Rin bingung.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum senang melihat dua manusia yang sangat dia sayangi ini sedang saling mencurigai satu sama lain.

"appa memang tidak bekerja, tapi bukan berarti appa membolos chagi..." jujur Hae

Meliaht Rin yang masih bingung dengan penuturan singkat Hae membuat namja nemo itu harus lebih panjang lagi menjelaskannya kepada putri sematawayangnya itu.

"dikantor appa sedang mengadakan pembersihan seluruh ruangan kerja pegawai, jadi seluruh pegawai diliburkan! Jadi appa tidak membolos, memangnya anak sekolah ada acara bolos-bolosan segala" lanjut Hae. Yang dibalas anggukan olah Rin pertanda dia mengerti apa yang Hae jelaskan.

"sudahlah.. Rin ganti pakaianmu kemudian temani eomma ke supermarket ne" printah

"geurae eomma" sahut Rin kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Di supermarket...

"eomma.. beli ini, sepertinya enak"pinta Rin.

"nde. Ambil saja tapi bayar sendiri!"jawab Hyukjae yang spontan membuat Rin menatatp eommanya karena jawabannya yang sanga a.

"Ya! Eomma pelit sekali ist!"

Mendengar ucapan Rin yang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya itu membuat Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Menurutnya putrinya itu sangat lucu..kekekee

"kemarikan" Hyukjae mengambil makanan yang diinginkan Rin yang sedari tadi Rin pegang.

"kita kekasir dan pulang" lanjut Hyukjae.

Srettttt...

Sesampainya dirumah Hyukjae lanngsung menuju kedapur dan membuat olahan makanan dari bahan-bahan yang baru saja dia beli disupermarket untuk mempersiapkan makan malam keluarga kecilnya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam yang dipenuhi dengan gurauan itu mereka kini tengah berada diruang TV atau ruang keluarga itu.

Hening...

Hanya ada suara suara yang bersumber dari TV yang tengan ditonton Rin, Hae dan Hyukjae itu. Sebelum akhirnya terdengan suara Rin yang membuak keheningan itu.

"mmm... eomma, appa.. sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ?" tanya Rin yang sedikit tidak jelas bertanya apa kepada eomma dan appanya itu.

"apa ?" tanya balik Hyukjae.

"Hyena.. ada apa denganya dan Minnie Ahjuma eomma?" tanya Rin jelas, berharap mendapat jawaban yang jelas pula.

"dan kemari tengah malam aku juga mendengar ada yang menangis disini, apa itu Hyena dan Minnie Ahjuma?" lanjut Rin.

"sudahlah.. anak kecil tidak boleh tau!" perintah Hae.

"aistttt.. appa aku sudah besar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Eomma sebenarnya ada apa sdengan Hyena eomma" elak Rin ke Hae dan sekarang lihatlah.. sebegitu khawatirnya Rin pada Hyena sampai-sampai dia merengek-rengek pada eommanya itu.

"Rin, kau ini apa apaan si. Baik-baik akan eomma kasitau, tapi lepaskan dulu, kau menarik-narik baju eomma seperti anak bayi yang meminta asi" balas Hyukjae yang risih karena ulah Rin putrinya.

"ne, aku lepaskan sekarang critakan eomma, beritahu aku cepat!" perintah Rin disertai pandangan yang berbinar-binar kepada eommanya.

"hahaa.. kau benar-benar Eonni yang baik untuk Hyena, kemarilah akan appa critakan" titah Hae sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya, menyuruh Rin duduk disana.

"tidak mau!" jawab Rin ketus.

"MWO?" sambung Hae kaget menndengar jawaban sang putri.

"ayo eomma ceritakan padaku" ucap Rin yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sang appanya.

"kau yakin ingin tau Rin?" tanya Hyukjae yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Rin tidak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja untuk mengiakannya.

"baiklah.. kemari, dengarkan baik-baik" lanjut Hyukjae yang wajahnya dibuat setegang mungkin, membuat Rin makin khawatir.

"jadi..."Hyukjae menggantungkan ucapanya.

"jadi..." Rin mengulangi ucapan Hyukjae disertai wajah yang benar-benar penasaran.

"jadi, memang benar yang kau dengar kemarin malam menangis itu Hyena dan Minnie Ahjuma"

"mwo? Kenapa eomma?

Panjang kali lebar, kini Hyukjae sedang menjelasakn kronologi yang terjadi kemaran malam dirumahnya. Sedangkan Hae malah tetap asik menonton acara TV Sule dan kawan-kawan. Dan yang sedang mendengarkan ceritanya hanya diam, kaget, ganyangka, bingung dan segalanya bercampur aduk seperti es campur dikepala Rin.

"jadi Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini kami (Rin&amp;Hyena) idolakan adalah appa kandungnya Hyena eomma?" tanya Rin syokkk yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari eommanya itu.

"pantas saja selama ini Hyena terlihat sangat sedih jika melihat Cho Kyuhyun bersama artis wanita atau digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, mungkin karena ada ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak jadi Hyena bersikap kadang melebihi seorang fans pada idolanya"terang Rin mengingak bagai mana selama ini Hyena mengidolakan Cho Kyuhyun.

"tapi kenapa Cho Kyuhyun tega sekali pada Minnie Ahjuma" lanjut Rin

"panggil dia Ahjussi.. bagaimanapun juga dia pamanmu, appa dari yeodongsaeng kesayanganmu" sahut Hae tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicara itu.

"arasho appa" jawab Rin

**Flashback end...**

"apa kau sudah tau eonni?" tanya Hyena yang sekarang mulai menatap eonninya itu.

"nde" jawab Rin menganggukan kepalanya lembut.

"jadi benar karena dia Hyena" lanjut Rin yang kembali melihat Hyena menatap bunga-bunga itu.

"entahlah.." jawab Hyena sekenanya.

"bicaralah pada Minnie Ahjuma, katakan kalu kau ingin bertemu denganya, setidaknya meskipun kalian bertemu bukan sebagai anak dan ayah, namun sebagai fans dan idolanya" terang Rin, dia tau persis bagaimana perasaan Hyena, manamungkin mereka yang telah menobatkan dirinya menjadi ELF tidak manghadiri konser sang idolanya Suju K.R.Y.

"Ahni.. aku tidak akan membuat eomma sedih lagi" balas Hyena.

"maksudmu ?" tanya Rin bingung.

"mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang ELF!" ucap Hyena final. Namun membuat sang pendengar Rin menjadi syokkk...

"MWO?" pkik Rin mendengar perkataan datar Hyena namun cukup membuatnya jantungan.

"secara tidak sadar selama ini aku telah membuat eomma sedih, setiap hari aku selalu memuji, mengagumi, dan membangga-banggakan orang yang telah menyakiti hati eomma. Aku tau, hati eomma pasti sakit ketika mendengar aku sedang asik mendengarkan suara orang yang telah membuatnya tersiksa selama ini. aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Aku akan berhenti mencari tau tentangnya dan aku tidak akan perduli lagi dengan siapa dia berhubungan. Aku tidak ingin melihat eomma sedih, sudah cukup, selama ini sudah cukup. Dan aku hanya akan fokus pada sekolahku, aku akan membuat orang itu menyesal telah mencampakanku dan eommaku" tutur Hyena. Tanpa disadari buliran-buliran air bening meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya dan menyapu pipi chubby Hyena.

Tak ada isakan, namun air mata itu seakan enggan untuk berhenti mengalir malah semakin lama semakin deras.

Tanpa aba-aba Rin langsung memelukanya erat, dia tau betapa sakitnya Hyena yang mengetahui kenyataan ini. mungkin pelukanya saat ini sangat membantu Hyena untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terluka.

'sungguh ini sangat berat untuknya, usianya masih sangat kecil, tapi kenapa dia harus menerima kenyataan sepahit ini. tapi disisi lain akau juga sadar dan bisa merasakan bahwa Hyena sangat amat ingin bertemu dengan appa kandungnya itu. OH GOD... apa yang harus aku lakukan, haruskah aku memohon kepada Minnie Ahjuma' batin Rin

"hiks... hiks.." terdengar isakan dari seseorang yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Rin yang ternyata Hyena.

Saat ini Hyena memang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan isakanya itu.

"menangisla.. jangan kau tahan. Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, maka lakukanlah" ucap Rin seraya mengeluskan tanganya pada punggung Hyena yang kini telah membalas pelukanya.

Unutk beberapa saat posisi mereka tetap sama. Rin terus berusaha untuk menenangkan Hyena. Sampai Hyena mulai tenang dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukanya beralih menatap Rin dan begitu pula dengan Rin, dia menatap sayang Hyena sembari membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata yang telah membasahi pipi chubby Hyena.

"apa sudah lebih baik heom?" tanya Rin hati-hati sembari memegang tangan Hyena.

"eumm.." jawab Hyena menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"geurae... sebentar lagi kita pulang, bereskan bukumu dan kita segerah pulang" perintah Rin pada Hyena, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Hyena.

Hyena dan Rin mengobrol pada saat jam pelajaran sekolah kosong tepat satu jam sebelum jadwal pulang sekolah mereka.

Makanya Rin langsung mengajak pulang, lagipula melihat keadaan Hyena yang sangat lemah menurut Rin, membuat Rin sedikit khawatir pada Hyena.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Hyena langsung masuk dan memarkirkan sepeda biru langitnya diteras rumahnya.

Kini Hyena sudah ada didalam rumahnya. Sepi... yah.. itulah pemandangan yang selalu Hyena dapatkan setiap pulang sekolah. Hyena pulang sekolah jam 16:30 sedangkan eommanya pulang kerja jam 18:30. Jadi pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Hyena.

Kini Hyena sedang duduk dirunag tengah yang terdapat TV dan meja makan tanpa kursi.

"Hufff.. hari ini lalah sekali, seharian disekolah dan belajar mambuatku ngantuk" ucap Hyena pada dirinya sendiri.

"sebaiknya aku nyalakan TV dan menonton drama korea saja, sudah lama tidak menonton drama korea" lanjut Hyena, dia memang memiliki hobi yang berbeda, tampang cuek, tapi suka sekali menonton drama, tapi hanya drama korea saja yang mau dia tonton selain itu dia tidak mau.

Tanpa sadar Hyena kembali mengingat perkataan Rin eonni "setidaknya datang untuk menjadi fans bukan anak" kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Hyena.

"Haistttttt! Kenapa aku ini, sudah aku putuskan, jadi aku harus bertannggung jawab dengan keputusanku!" Hyena menggerang frustasi mengacak kecil rambutnya, dia sadar.. sejujurnya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun walau hanya sebagai Fans.

Tanpa sadar Hyena sudah lama berada diruang TV itu, kini jam menunjukan pukul 18:00 pertanda sebentar lagi Sungmin sang eomma akan segerah pulang.

Hyena beranjak dari duduknya dan tidak lupa sebelum beranjak dia mematikan Tvnya dulu. Hyena berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan sedikit menyapu rumahnya itu.

Pukul 18:30 Hyena sudah selesai dengan segala aktifitasnya dan sekarang dia kembali duduk diruang TV tadi dengan kondisi yang sudah wangi dan rumahnya pun sudah rapi, tinggal menunggu sang eomma pulang kerja.

Cklekkkk...

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik tengah berjalan menghampiri Hyena yang sedang asik menonton acara TV.

"aku pulang..." sapa yeoja cantik yang ternyata Sungmin.

"eomma" balas Hyena yang mendengar sapaan Sungmin dan langsung menyambut eommanya dengan pelukan itu.

"nde.. apa kau sudah makan heum?" tanya Sungmin.

"belum eomma.. aku lapar" jawab Hyena manja.

Seakan tidak ingin eommanya mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi tadi siang disekolah, dan melupakan masalah beberapa hari yang lalu yang menyangkut tentang Cho Kyuhyun appanya itu Hyena berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Selalu bersikap manja pada eommanya itu.

"geurae... mmm.. bagai mana kalu malam ini kita makan diluar saja ?" tawar Sungmin pada Hyena.

"memang eomma tidak lelah eoh?"

"ahni.. untuk putri eomma, eomma tidak akan lelah. Kau mau tidak heum ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Hyena hanya sebuah anggukan yang menandakan dirinya menyetujui tawaran eommanya itu.

.

.

.

Temapt makan lesehan...

"kau mau makan apa heum ?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyena yang masih sibuk dengan buku menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan itu.

"molla eomma, aku bingung, eomma mau makan apa ?" balas Hyena yang bingung ingin memakan apa.

"bagaimana kalau nasi goreng saja, bukankah kau sangat menyukainya ?" tawar Sungmin.

"ahni.. nasi goreng disini tidak enak!" jawab Hyena datar dengan masih memilih-milih menu apa yang mau ia pesan.

"mwo ? memangnya kau sudah pernah mencobanya ?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan jawaban putrinya, ditambah lagi dia sekarang merasa tidak enak dengan pelayan yang masih setia disampingnya menunggu menu yang dia pesan, karena pasti pelayan itu mendengar perkataan Hyena bahwa nasigoreng disini tidak enak.

"memang aku belumpernah mencobanya, tapi aku tau kalau nasi gorenag disini sangat tidak enak" Hyena masih saja mengulang perkataan yang mungkin membuat pelayan itu tersinggung.

"maaf nona, tapi selama saya bekerja disini saya selalu menerima pujian tentang nasi goreng kami, jika nona tidak percaya cobalah terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan bahwa nasi goreng kami tidak enak" sahut sang pelayan. Benar bukan dugaan Sungmin, pelayan itu marah mendengar perkataan Hyena yang tanpa saringan itu.

Mendengar perkataan pelayan itu membuat Hyena &amp; Sungmin menatapnya. Terlihat Sungmin yang merasa bersalah atas perkataan putrinya, sedangkan Hyena menatap pelayan itu seperti ingin memakan pelayan itu.

"benarkah ?" tanya Hyena pada pelayan itu.

"Hyena-ah...! maafkan perkataan putriku ya, dia memang sedikit kasar, mohon jangan tersinggung" sahut Sungmin, kini Sungmin benar-benar bingung atas kelakuan putrinya itu.

"tidak apa-apa nyonya, jadi menu apa yang kalian pesan ?" jawab+tanya pelayan itu dgn sopan.

"kami pesan nasi goreng kalian saja" jawab Sungmin.

"eomma aku tidak mau" sela Hyena.

"Hyena, ada apa denganmu?"balas Sungmin.

"baiklah, nona yang manis mau pesan menu apa ?" tanya pelayan ramah.

"Hyena, kita pesan nasi goreng saja ne. Lagian kata teman eomma juga benar apa yang dikatakan pelayan ini, nasi goreng disini memang enak"perintah Sungmin.

"ahni ahni... nasi goreng disini tidak enak eomma" Hyena mengucapkanya lagi.

"lalu nasi goreng mana yang menurut nona enak" tanya sang pelayan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyena langsung menjawabnya.

"eomma.. hanya nasi goreng eommaku saja yang sangatttttt enakkkkkk!" jawab Hyena final! Yang membuat kedua orang yang mendengarnya bengong.

"Hyena! Kau ini" bentak Sungmin lembut, yang diiringin senyuman dari sang pelayan. Sepertinya pelayan itu mengerti perasaan seorang Hyena yang sanagt menyayangi eommanya itu. Sampai hal spele saja menjadi ribut seperti ini.

"memang benar kan" ucap Hyena lagi.

"baiklah, sekarang nona yang manis ini mau makan apa eoh?" sepertinya pelayan itu harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi titisan dari namja EVIL ini.

Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang ini. akhirnya Hyena dan Sungmin memesan nasi dan ayam bakar balado. Kini mereka tengah sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin house...**

Setelah selesai makan mereka langsung kembali kerumah. Kemudian Hyena langsung masuk kekamarnya dan memulai belajarnya.

Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 9:30pm. Tandanya Hyena harus segerah tidur.

"Hyena sudah.. belajarnya sudah dulu, ini sudah malam chagi" masuk Sungmin kekamar Hyena. Kebiasaan rutin Sungmin sebelum tidur adalah masuk kekamar Hyena dan menidurkan Hyena.

"nde eomma, ini aku sudah selelsai" jawab Hyena sembari memasuk-masukan bukunya kedalam tas sekolahnya itu.

Sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang Hyena.

"kemarilah" titah Sungmin.

"nde"

Setelah Hyena duduk dihadapanya segerahlah diraihnya tangan Hyena dan digenggamnya erat.

"waeyo eomma?" tanya Hyena bingung.

"Mianhae" ucap Sungmin lirih sembari terus menatap Hyena, membuat Hyena semakin bingung.

"mianhae? Untuk apa"

"gwencaha... sekarang tidurlah" perintah Sungmin diiringi senyuman manisnya dan Hyena hanya bisa menuruti perintah eommanya.

Sekarang Hyena sudah tiduran, dan Sungmin sibuk merapikan selimut Hyena. Sebelum pergi Sungmin duduk dulu menatap wajah polos Hyena yang tersenyum padanya.

"eomma" panggil Hyena

"nde"jawab Sungmin menatap Hyena.

"cium aku disini" pintah Hyena manja sembari menunjuk-nunjuk keningnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manja putri tercintanya itu.

"arasho..."jawab Sungmin kemudian langsung menuruti perintah manja sang putri tercintanya.

"heheheheee"

"tidurlah" ucap Sungmin sembai membelai rambut Hyena, kemudian Hyena menutup matanya dan pergi kealam mimpi indahnya.

Sebelum Sungmin pergi dari kamar Hyena terlebih dahulu dia matikan lampu kamar Hyena, dan kemudian Sungmin meninggalkan Hyena.

Dikamarnya Sungmin tidak dapat tidur, mengingat kejadian saat makan malam tadi, bukan maslah dengan pelayan itu. Melainkan masalah Hyena yang sepertinya benar-benar merindukanya.

Hyena melihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat lengkap. Ada halmeoni, harabhoji, appa, eomma, oppa, dan anak perempuan yang sepertinya seusia dengan Rin.

Pandangan Hyena pada meja itu sangat terlihat bahwa dia sangat menginginkan berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ini sunggung membuat Sungmin kembali merasa sedih dan bersalah pada Hyena. Maka dari itu tadi dia sempat meminta maaf pada Hyena, meskipun permintaan maaf itu membuat Hyena bingung.

Memang selama ini Appa dan Eomma Sungmin hanya datang mengunjunginya setahun sekali setiap natal tiba. Untuk mengunjungi eonninya dan dirinya.

Sungmin terus memikirkannya sembari matanya terus menatap langait-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih itu.

Sampai enath ada angin apa Sungmin dapat menutup matanya. Dan menyusul Hyena menuju mimpi indahnya.

**...JUST YOU...**

**H-2** Kedatangan BoyBand papan atas dari Korsel ke Indonesia untuk mengadakan konser besar mereka.

Yap... merekah adalah SUJU K.R.Y

Diseluruh wilayah yang ada di Indonesia, semuanya membahas tentang kedatangan mereka. Dari mulai mulut ke mulut, radio, surat kabar, majalah, internet, sampai televisi. Mereka berlomba-lomba untung mengupdate tentang perjalanan Suju K.R.Y selama di Indonesia ini.

**Lee Sungmin pov**.

Haissttt... aku pusing sekali mendengar berita tentang mereka, tidak sedikit pengunjung yang membeli roti di tempat kerjaku membahas mereka. Kudengar 2 hari lagi mereka akan datang, tapi... sampai sekarangpun Hyena belum juga meminta izin untuk menonton konser itu. Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya waktu itu.

'Tidak akan menemuinya'

Meningat itu aku jadi sedikit hawatir.

Tapi sejujurnya aku juga tau, dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Haisssttt... apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Apa aku harus bertemu denganya lagi, menatap wajah itu lagi demi Hyenaku ?

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mian, Kelamaan Sharenya...

Mian, makin ga karuan alurnya..

Mian, Kepanjangan dan membosankan FFnya..

Silahkan yang masih mau membaca FF ini,

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

RCL ne...

ThanKYU...


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLLE : JUST YOU**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**** GS**

**PART 6**

**Lee Sungmin pov**.

Haissttt... aku pusing sekali mendengar berita tentang mereka, tidak sedikit pengunjung yang membeli roti di tempat kerjaku membahas mereka. Kudengar 2 hari lagi mereka akan datang, tapi... sampai sekarangpun Hyena belum juga meminta izin untuk menonton konser itu. Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya waktu itu.

'Tidak akan menemuinya'

Mengingat itu aku jadi sedikit hawatir.

Tapi sejujurnya aku juga tau, dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Haisssttt... apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Apa aku harus bertemu denganya lagi, menatap wajah itu lagi demi Hyenaku ?

HAHHHH...

Lama-lama aku bisa gila.. sudah lah.. lebih baik aku nonton TV, lagi pula toko sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Saat aku sedang menonton TV aku melihat berita yang sedang meliput penjualan tiket konser Suju K.R.Y

"bahkan tiketnya pun sudah dijual" gumaku

Apa sebegitu tenarnya mereka, sampai-sampai seluruh negri ini gempar dengan kedatangan mereka. Cih!.. apa bagusnya sih..

DEG...

Jantungku merasa berdebar, ini perasaan yang sudah lama hilang namun kini aku merasakanya kembali. Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun selama aku memiliki Hyena, aku tidak pernah merasa jantungku berdetak sekencang ini, serasa ingin keluar rasanya saat aku menatap layar TV dengan masih acara berita itu, namun berita itu sedang menayangkan sekilas perjalanan Suju K.R.Y

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar kencang saat lagi-lagi layar itu menampakan senyum salah satu dari member Suju K.R.Y. aku mengarahkan tanganku tepat pada dadaku, kurasakan debaran jantungku yang sangat kencang.

"Apa.. apa.?. tidak mungkin.. haistt... bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan namja BODOH itu lagi" batin ku.

Aku putuskan untuk mematikan TV saat aku merasa ada seseorang yang masuk dari pintu depan dan.. oh.. ternyata itu pelanggan yang ingin membeli Roti di toko tempat kerjaku.

Setelah aku selesai melayani pelanggan aku menuju tempat kasir, aku duduk dikursi kasir itu dan sedikit melamun, yah.. hanya sedikit, menurutku hanya sedikit tapi entah untuk orang lain.

"Kenapa hari ini begitu sepi" pikirku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesudut-sudut toko, terlihat pegawai lain yang sedang bersantai karena toko yang masih sepi karena ini masih sangat pagi, biasanya toko akan ramai saat makan siang dan sampai malam tiba.

Sekelebat bayangan sebuah senyuman yang kulihat di layar TV tadi tiba-tiba berada dalam ingatanku. Aku ingin menolaknya namun rasanya sulit sekali, seperti aku memang menginginkan senyum itu tertuju padaku. Sampai akhirnya bayangan itu menghilang saat aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Sungmin..." panggil Nada, salah satu pegawai di toko roti ini.

"iya, ada apa" yah.. sekali panggilannya membuatku langsung tersadar.

"dipanggil bos tuh.."jelasnya.

"buat apa ?" tanyaku heran.

"kamu ini, makanya jangan ngelamun mulu..kekkeee"

Oh my god.. ternyata dia memperhatikanku ya..kekekekeee...

"hehee,.. maaf, abis ga ada kerjaan, emang mau ada apa sih ? aku kan ga buat salah" ucapku penasaran.

"kamu lupa ya.. hari ini kan gajian Lee Sungmin"

Aigooo... benar juga, hari ini tagl 25, dan waktunya semua pegawai disini menerima gajihnya untuk sebulan ini.

"ah.. iya.. aku lupa.. hehe.. makasih ya Nada" ucapku

"sama-sama, lain kali jangan ngelamun sendirian lagi ya..hehee.. cepat sana masuk, udah ditunggu bos tuh" perintahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung masuk ruangan boss..

"permisi bos" sapaku. Kulihat bos sedang duduk disinggah sananya.

"ah.. Lee Sungmin, masuklah"perintah Boss.

"baik bos" bos ku ini perempuan tapi agak tomboy. Tapi asal kalian tau saja, dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan seperti aktor dalam drama korea yang biasa Hyena tonton, namanya mmm... kalo tidak salah namanya Siwon, yah benar Choi Siwon..kekekeee..

Aku segerah duduk didepannya .

"ini gajimu untuk bulan ini, sepertinya uang lemburanmu lumayan banyak, kamu bekerja selalu sampai larut, apa kamu tidak capek?"

"terima kasih bos. Aku bekerja untuk putriku bos, jadi tidak ada kata capek untuk itu" ucapku tersenyum padanya, dan diapun membalas senyumku.

"baiklah kamu boleh keluar, jaga kesehatanmu ya"

Dia memang bos terbaiku, begitu pengertian kepada setiap pegawainya.

Teng.. teng..

Saatnya istirahat makan siang.

Hari ini tidak terlalu lelah, karena sedang sepi pelanggan. Aku makan ditemapt biasa dicafe yang ada didepan toko roti, jadi tidak terlalu jauh, hanya menyebrang saja sudah sampai.

Di cafe...

"seperti biasa ya"ucapku pada pelayan cafe itu.  
kini aku duduk di meja nomor 3. Tempat kesukaanku, karena bisa langsung dapat menatap jalanan yang lengang akan kendaraan.

"baik" jawab pelayan.

Beberapa saat kemudian makananku sudah berada dimejaku.

Aku memakan makananku.

Cklekkkk... terdengan suara pintu yang terbuka dan ternyata segerombolan wanita yang ingin makan siang ditempat ini juga, kulihat mereka duduk dimeja nomor 7 tepat didepan sebelah kiriku.

Saat aku tengah menikmati makan siangku, aku mendengar sedikit-sedikit obrolan wanita yang ada di meja nomer 7 itu.

Sepertinya aku mengetahui arah obrolan mereka. Membuat aku kembali teringat pada layar TV tadi. Benar saja, senyum itu datang lagi dan membayang-bayang memenuhi otakku.

"bagaimana? Apa kalian udah dapat tiketnya? Aku udah nihh, dapet day 1" yeoja baju ungu.

"aku juga udah, dapet day 2 tapi"yeoja rambut pirang.

"yah.. kita ga bisa bareng dong"yeoja baju ungu.

"iya, aku dapet day 2 juga"yeoja baju hijau.

"tuh kamu enak bisa sama dia" yeoja baju ungu.

"gapapa yang penting kita bisa nonoton SS5, percuma kita udah jadi ELF lama tapi ga bisa nonton SS5" yeoja rambut pirang.

"bener banget tuh" yeoja baju hijau.

"yadah deh.. tapi aku ga ada temenya"

Begitulah percakapan yang kudengar dari meja nomer 7 itu. Ternyat benar dugaanku, mereka penggemar dari namja BODOH itu. Aku jadi tidak selera makan.

"haissstttt... ada apa dengan otakku!"gumaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menghilangkan bayang-bayang itu. Bisa-bisa aku gila jika begini terus..

Tapi... kenapa aku begini.. apa.. aku masih menyimpan perasaan itu, hmm.. entahlah..

Tapi.. jujur saja, memang samapi saat ini aku belum bisa melupakanya, melupakan semua kenangan itu, indah, senang, sedih. Semua masih tersimpan rapi diingatanku dan didalam sini-hatiku.

Bahkan sampai saat ini saja aku belum bisa menerima cinta baru yang datang menghampiri hatiku.

Mendengar percakapan yeoja-yeoja itu aku jadi ingat Hyena, dia kan mengidolakan mereka sudah lama, tapi sepertinya demi menjaga perasaanku dia rela tidak menonton mereka.

Apa.. aku egios ?

Hufff... lebih baik kuhabiskan saja makananku dan segerah kembali ketoko.

Setelah selesai makan siang aku segerah kemabali ketoko roti, ternyata sudah mulai ramai ya.

"Sungmin layani dia"

"baik, Nada kemana ? kasir kosong"

"dia sedang kebelakang, suruh Dona menggantikanya dulu"

"baik"

Dan seterusnya begitu.

Memang begitulah kegiatanku sehari-hari.

Saat aku sedang asik dengan pekerjaanku, aku kembali mendengar ada gadis remaja yang ternyata juga fans dari namja BODOH itu.

"huff.. hari ini terakhir penjualan tiket SS5, semoga saat aku kesana tiketnya belum sold out"ucap salah satu remaja itu.

"ia, stelah ini kita harus segera kesana" sambar temannya.

Aku kembali teringat Hyena, sepertinya ini akan semakin buruk.

**Lee Sungmin Pov end..**

**...JUST YOU...**

09:30pm WIB

**Lee Sungmin House..**

"kenapa belum pulang juga" ucap Hyena yang terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu rumahnya.

Yah.. Hyena sedang mondar-mandir menunggu Eommanya yang belum pulang kerja. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin. Tidak biasa-biasanya dia pulang lebih dari jam 8 malam, membuat Hyena khawatir.

Kini sudah jam 10 tapi Sungmin belum pulang, Handphonnya juga tidak aktif.

Hyena semakin khawatir dengan eommanya itu, jadi dia putuskan untuk menelfon Ahjumanya. Namun saat Hyena ingin menekan tombol telfonya, telfon itu sudah bedering terlebih dahulu.

"yeoboseo"sapa Hyena

"yeoboseo Hyena-ah" jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana yang ternyata Sungmin.

"EOMMA..."teriak Hyena yang langsung mengetahui suara yang ditelfon itu.

"nde chagi.."

"eomma dimana? Kenapa sudah selarut ini belum pulang juga? Aku sangat menghawatirkan eomma.. cepatlah eomma pulang" ucap Hyena mengungkapkan beribu-ribu kekhawatiranya sedari tadi sore.

"nde, nde.. mianhae chagi.. eomma tidak sempat memberitahumu"ucap Sungmin menyesal.

"memangnya eomma sedang dimana ? apa masih ditoko roti ? kenapa terdengar ramai sekali?"

"ahni.. eomma sedang tidak ditoko, eomma sedang ada urusan diluar chagi.. mungkin eomma akan pulang larut"

"mwo? Tidak ditoko roti ?! lalu dimana heom? Ini sudah larut eomma"

"nanti eomma jelasakn saat eomma kembali ne. Kau sudah makan heom?"

"aisstttt... eomma..! aku belum makan, tidak ada waktu untuk makan karena aku sangat menghawatirkan eomma dari tadi, aku menunggu eomma"

"omona! Kau belum makan ? kenapa tidak makan saja duluan"

"tidak mungkin, aku tidak suka makan sendirian"

"baiklah.. sekarang cepat makan, jangan menunggu eomma"

"aku sudah tidak lapar eomma.. eomma aku sangat menghawatirkan eomma, cepatlah kembali, aku akan menunggu eomma"

"haissttt.. kenapa tidak mau makan? Yasudah, karena ini sudah larut tidurlah, sepertinya eomma masih lama chagi tapi sebelum tidur minumlah susu terlebih dahulu ne.."

"aku juga tidak bisa tidur eomma, eomma kan tau sebelum eomma menciumku aku tidak akan bisa tidur, nde aku kan meminumnya sekarang"

"tapi eomma masih lama chagi, kalau kau terus menunggu eomma, nanti kau akan bangun siang dan terlambat sekolah"

"Nomor berikutnya.." "cepat baris yang rapih..." "jangan salaing mendahului dong"

Terdengar suara-suara aneh dalam telfon Hyena.

'sedang dimana sih eomma ini' batin Hyena.

"tapi eomma"

"chagi-ya... dengarkan eomma ne.. kau harus sekolah kan besok, jadi cepat kunci semua pintu dan masuk kamar lalu tidur.. Arra!"

"geurae geurae... tapi eomma?"

"nde...ee"

"beritahu aku eomma dimana, lalu aku akan tidur"

"haisssttt kau ini"

"eomma sedang ada ditengah-tengah keramaian ne.. kenapa berisik sekali" tebak Hyena yang kini tengah merebakahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

"nde chagi... sekarang apa kau sudah bisa tiduran heom ?"

"nde.. tapi cium aku dulu" pinta Hyena manja.

Chup..

terdengar dari telfon Hyena sebuah kecupan pengantar tidur bagi Hyena dari sang eomma tersayang Sungmin yang tengah berada jauh dari Hyena.

"sekarang mejamkan matamu dan tidurlah.." perintah Sungmin yang masih setia disebrang sana.

"eummm" jawab Hyena yang mulai memejamkan matanya menuruti perintah Sungmin.

**...JUST YOU...**

**Seoul Sout korea.**

**Dorm Super Junior K.R.Y...**

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov...**

Kamar Cho Kyuhyun...

"hufff...rasanya lelah sekali SS5 China terlalu banyak menguras tenagaku" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku baru saja selesai menjalankan konser SS5 di China. Perjalanan dari beijing memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Ditambah cuaca yang kurang baik membuat pesawat melaju tidak terlalu kencang.

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat tidur dipesawat. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan konser SS5 yang tinggal satu kali lagi perfom yaitu di Indonesia dan setelah itu pasti akan mendapat waktu libur dari perusahaan.

Memikirkan waktu 2 minggu di Indonesia rasanya pasti membosankan, terlebih aku juga belum pernah berkunjung kenegara itu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam waktu 2 minggu dinegara asing itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook Hyung mereka sudah memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Sepertinya aku akan kesepian lagi. Tapi bukankah setiap hari aku memang sudah kesepian.

"haissttt..." aku mengacak rambutku sedikit kasar memikirkan 2 minggu kedepan.

Ku baringkan tubuh lelahku diatas ranjangku kemudian aku mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang ada dimeja kecil disamping kanan ranjangku ini.

Ku pandangi bingkai foto ini lekat-lekat. Bingkai foto ini berisikan seorang yeoja yang sedang berpose ngambek, pipinya dikembungkan seperti ikan kembung membuat setiap aku memandanginya ingin sekali tertawa lepas, dia sangat lucu menggemaskan. Oh..GOD.. betapah bodohnya aku telah meninggalkanya dan sekarang aku sendiri yang menderita.

"Minnie.. bogoshipo.. jeongmal bogoshipoyo Minnie.." ucapku tersenyum memandangi bingkai foto ini..

Tes...T_T

Tes...T_T

Tes...T_T

Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku lagi. Entah sudah beribu kali dalam waktu hampir 13 tahun aku melakukan hal ini. berharap yeoja yang ada dalam bingkai ini keluar dan tersenyum padaku kemudian memeluku dan aku takan pernah melepasakanya lagi walau haya sedetik.

"apa kabarmu Minne,...?"

"ku harap kabarmu baik-baik saja"

"kabarku sangatlah buruk Minnie... lihatlah... aku seperti raga tak bernyawa. Entah sampai kapan kau akan terus berada dalam benda persegi ini, tidakkah kau ingin keluar heom? Kau tidak ingin memelukku dan kau tidak merindukanku Minnie... hufff... padahal aku amat sangat merindukanmu Minnie..."

Seperti inilah aku, setiap ada waktu luang aku hanya menghabiskannya didalam kamar dan mengobrol dengan beberapa bingkai foto-foto yeoja yang sangat aku cintai.

Terdengar gila mungkin, karena aku memang mengobrol dengan sebuah bingkai foto yang sampai kiamat pun tidak akan merespon ucapanku.

Tapi aku melakukan itu untuk menghibur diriku, karena rasa rinduku yang teramat dalam padanya.

1 minggu aku tidak bertemu denganya rasanya biasa saja. 1 bulan seperti ada yang hilang, aku merasa sebagian dari hidupku hilang. 10 bulan aku merasakan rindu yang amat sangat mendalam menusuk relung jiwaku. 1 tahun aku merasa frustasi tidak tertahan membendung rasa rindu itu.

2 tahun aku benar-benar seperti orang gila, tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang memandangku ilfil, dengan dandanan yang tidak karuan mandi sekali dalam sehari, bahkan tidak mandi dalam 1 minggu karena merasa dingin yang sangat menusuk tubuhku dan aku hanya berfikir hanya pelukanyalah yang mampu menghangatkan kembali tubuh mengigilku.

Aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah gila saat itu, gila karena rindu yang tak kunjung terobati. Aku mulai bertindak mencarinya, mencari keberadaannya, lelah kecewa semuanya kurasakan. Kufikir ini adalah karma dari perbuatanku.

3 tahun, aku perfikir untuk berhenti menjadi seorang trinee dan hanya fokus mencari seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan sakitku ini. hanya ada satu orang didunia ini. hanya satu. Namu apa daya, aku terlanjur menandatangani kontrak yang membuatku meninggalkannya yang membuat diriku sendiri hancur karena kehilanganya.

4 tahun, aku sudah mulai debutku dan mulai menghasilkan sedikit demi sedikit uang. Kegiatanku semakin hari semaki sibuk, membuatku semakin sulit mencari pengobat rinduku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan uangku untuk menyewa beberapa detektif untuk melacak keberadaanya. Keberadaan seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan sakitku ini. namun aku tetap terus memantaunya. Memantau perkembangan pencarian itu.

Dan sampai saat ini, hampir 13 tahun aku tidak dapat mengobati rasa rinduku. 13 tahun aku berada dalam seperti mayat hidup, tidak bersosialisasi, bersikap dingin dengan setiap orang terutama yeoja yang berusaha mendekatiku.

Setiap ada seorang yeoja yang ingin mendekatiku, hatiku merasa sakit, hatiku menolkanya, selalu seperti itu. Itu terjadi bukan karena tanpa sebab, itu terjadi karena sesungguhnya hatiku telah terikat dan terkunci rapat oleh sebuah gembok, dan kunci untuk membuka gembok itu hilang entah kemana sampai saat ini aku belum dapat menemukan kunci itu.

"hiiks.. hiks.. hiks..." hahh.. aku menangis lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha keras untuk tertidur dan terbangun dalam alam mimpi dan dapat bertemu dengan dengan bingkai foto yang aku dekap erat-erat.

"bisakah kita bertemu walau hanya dalam mimpi Minnie chagi..." ujarku pada diriku sendiri seraya mengeratkan dekapanku pada bingkai ini.

**Cho Kyuhyun pov end...**

Diruang tengah dari dorm Suju K.R.Y terliaht dua orang namja yang tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"hufff... aku lelah mendengarnya terus menangis hampir setiap malam" ujar slah satu dari mereka.

"benar Yesung hyung, aku juga sangat lelah dan kasihan padanya. Sepertinya gadis yang ada dibingkai foto dalam kamar Kyu itu adalah hidup dan matinya. Dari kita mulai debut dan sampai saat sekarang ini hampir 8 tahun dia selalu begitu" ujar namja cmpreng yang duduk disebelah namja tadi.

Ternyata dua namja yang sedang berada dalam ruang tengah dari dorm Suju K.R.Y itu adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"kau benar wookie... sikap dingin dan acuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya jika sudah menyangkun yeoja yang ada dibingkai foto itu. Kyu terliaht begitu lemah dan tak berdaya" ujar Yesung.

"hyung... sampai kapan kita diam saja seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Seperti yang dijelaskan Ryeowook tadi, Yesung dan Ryeowook memang telah mengetahui kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang hampir setiap malam selalu seperti itu tapi mereka hanya tau penyebab Kyuhyun seperti itu karena yeoja yang ada dalam bingkai foto itu, tidak lebih, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritkanya pada siapapun, bahkan dengan keluarganyapun tidak.

"kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa wookie, sampai kita tau penyebab sesungguhnya Kyu seperti ini. kita harus menunggu sampai Kyu mau berbagi kesedihanya dengan kita" perintah Yesung

"tapi sampai kapan hyung ?" ucap Ryeowook yang memang sanagt iba melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"entah lah wookie..." balas Yesung.

**...JUST YOU...**

02:30 am WIB

"ahh! Sudah hampir jam 3 pagi aku harus segerah pulang. Aku tidak mau saat Hyena bangun aku belum pulang juga" guma seorang yeoja yang sedang memarkirkan motornya keluar dari sebuah gedung megah nan mewah.

"gara-gara tiket ini aku harus meninggalkan Hyena sendirian malam ini. Haisssstttttt! Masih jauh saja kau sangat menyusahkan namja BODOH" lanjutnya.

Yah., yeoja yang ada sedang memarkirkan motornya itu Lee Sungmin, Hyena eomma.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin malam-malam seperti ini, eh! Tunggu, sepertinya ini sudah pagih karena jam menunjukan hampir pukul 3 dinihari.

Setelah melalui jalan yang sangat jauh antar rumahnya dan tempat tadi Sungmin berada, sekarang dia sudah sampai tepat didepan rumahnya.

Sepi..

Itulah yang dapat menggambarkan situasi dan keadaan dirumanya itu. Lampu yang padam menambah kesan sepi itu, hanya terdengar suara jangkring yang terus mengalun indah bak lagu-lagu melow yang sering dinyanyikan Suju K.R.Y.

Setelah memasuki sebuah gerbang besi yang setinggi tubuh namja dewasa ini, kemudian Sungmin langsung memarkirkan motornya tepat didepan rumahnya, setelah selesai Sungmin langsung memasuki rumahnya ingin rasanya badan mungilnya cepat-cepat menindih kasur empuk miliknya.

Ruangan pertama yang Sungmin masuki adalah ruang tamu yang terdapat beberapa sofa berjejer rapih dan sederhana. Kemudian untuk menuju kamarnya Sungmin harus melewati kamar Hyena dan ruang tengah terlebih dakulu.

Saat dia berjalan meuju ruang tengah yang berisi TV dan meja makan itu Sungmin merasa membutuhkan cahaya lampu yang dapat menerangkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

Dinyalakalah lampu ruang tengah tersubut yang dapat menampakan seluruh isi dari ruang tengah itu. Ekor matanya terus berputar menelusuri ruang tengah itu.

Tap..

Ekor mata indah Sungmin menagkap sebuah benda hidup yang sedang terlelap disofo depan TV yang ada diruang tengah itu. Dikerahkanya kaki Sungmin mendekat pada benda hidup itu.

Sesaat kemudian matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui benda hidup itu yang ternyata seorang manusia yang tengah tertidur pulas, terliah raut wajah yang lelah dari seseorang itu.

Sungmin mendekati seseorang itu yang ternyata putrinya itu. Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kepala Hyena putirnya kemudian dengan lembut Sungmin mengangkat kepala Hyena agar berbantalan menggunakan pahanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini heom?" ucap Sungmin seraya membelai rambut hitam Hyena sayang.

Beberapa saat kemudian diletakan kepala Hyena seperti semula, Sungmin bangkit dan bergeser sedikit menghapat Hyena. Tanpa babibu Sungmin langsung mengangkat Tubuh ringan putrinya menuju kamar putrinya.

Dibaringakn tubuh ringan Hyena diranjangnya dengan Sungmin membalutkan selimut hangat yang biasa Hyena kenakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dinginya malam.

Setelah selesai kemudian Sungmin mencium kening Hyena sekilas dan keluar dari kamar Hyena menuju kamrnya sendiri.

Bug...

Dihempaskanya tubuh Sungmin keatas kasur empuknya dan sesaat kemudian Sungmin sudah berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat akibat antrian yang telah dilakukanya demi dualembar kertas yang menurut seseorang sangat berarti namun tidak untuknya.

.

.

.

Kini matahari telah tersenyum dari arah timur, tersenyum kepada seluruh manusia yang terdapat dimuka bumi ini. Mengembalikan roh-roh yang berada didunia terindahnya kepada sang tubuh masing-masing.

Senyuman matahari yang memancarkan cahanya terang sontak mengganggu kegiatan siapa saja yang tengah terlelap. Lewat sela-sela jendela kamar yang sempit sinar matahari itu mampu mengusik penghuni kamar tersebut.

Seperti yang terjadi dengan seorang yeoja dewasa. Tidak biasa-biasanya ia bangun setelah matahari tersenyum karena biasanya dia bangun sebelum matahari itu tersenyum pada semuanya yang akhirnya kini membangunkanya.

"eunghh..." terdengar dari suatu kamar yang terdapat disebuah rumah yang sederhana berwarna biru langit yang berpadu dengan warna merah muda cerah.

"hooammmm... jam berapa sekarang... eunghhh..." lanjutnya. Dari suaranya sih bisa ditebak itu adalah suara yeoja pemilik bibir M, pecinta warna pink, ibu dari anaknya super star yang sangat menggilai games itu.

Yap.. benar sekali.. dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Yeoja dewasa yang masih asik dengan dunianya namun kini terusik karena senyuman matahari yang menyilaukan namun menyegarkan bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"OMONAAAAA...! aku terlambat!" teriak Sungmin yang tengah menatap jam dinding yang terdapat dikamarnya. Terang saja dia seperti itu. Karena saat ini adalah pukul 6:30, sedangkan dirinya harus mulai bekerja pukul 7:30 sudah harus ada di toko roti. Ditambah Sungmin membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ditempat kerjanya. Sedangkan saat ini sata dia masih mematung ditempat tidurnya menatap jam dinding itu tidak percaya, terbiasa bangun puku 5:30 sekarang dia bangun jam 6:30.

Buggg...

"ahhh... appoyo..." ringisnya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena ingin cepat sampai pada kamar mandi dia memutuskan untuk melonpat dari atas kasurnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, kini malah tubuhnnya terperosok kelantai dan meratapi pantatnya yang telah lancang mencium lantai sembarangan.

"arghhhh! Bangun atau kau akan terlambat Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin membangkitkan tubuhnya langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat kerja.

Sedangkan putrinya bagaimana ? apakah dia terlambat juga seperti Eommanya ini ?

Jawabanya TIDAK !

Karena saat ini Hyena tengah duduk manis didepan TV sambil memakan sarapanya yang ia siapakan sendiri dan tidak lupa juga dengan sarapan sang Eomma sudah ia siapkan juga.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan kamar mandi dan yang lainnya, kini Sungmin sudah rapi dan siap berangkat kerja.

"OMONA ! Hyena dimana dia, apa dia sudah bangun" barulah sadar tentang nasib putrinya itu, karena mamang biasanya dirinyalah yang dengan kelembutanya membangunkan buahatinnya hasil dari kerjaan Evil BODOH dan tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sesegerah mungkin Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar sang putri. Sesekali ekor matanya menatap jam tangan yang sudah bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Belum sampai di kamar Hyena Sungmin mendengar suara TV menyala, segerahlah Sungmin berbalik arah menuju ruang TV itu. Dan benar sekali, TV itu menyala dengan didepanya sedang ada seseorang yang dengan tenang menyantap sarapanya.

"Hyena-ah... kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa bingung. Yah bingung bagaimana Hyena sudah bangun tanpa dibangunkan oleh dirinya.

"eomma kau sudah bangun ne?" bukanya menjawab Hyena kini malah berbalik bertanya.

"nd..." ucap Sungmin terpotong saat dirinya menghampiri Hyena kemudian melihat meja makan yang telah terisi dengan sarapan yang biasnya Sungmin siapkan setiap pagi. bingung... itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"k..ka..kau yang menyiapkan ini..?"

"eomma kemarilah.. kita makan bersama..." ucap Hyena dan diiringi sungmin yang langsung duduk disamping Hyena.

Tanpa berbicara Sungmin langsung menyantap sarapanya itu. Rasa lelah yang ditimbulkan tadi malam masih sedikit terasa.

"eomma?" panggil Hyena.

"nde.."

"emmm.. apa sekarang eomma bisa katakan padaku apa yang eomma lakukan tadi malam"

Segitu penasarankah dirimu Hyena...

"tunggu dulu... mmmm... kenapa eomma berdandan rapih sekalih..." lanjut Hyena seraya bingung dengan penampilan sang eomma.

"harusnya eomma yang betanya kenapa kau tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahmu heom?"

"mwo? Eomma ini bagaimana.. hari ini kan hari minggu, mana ada sekolah yang buka dan.. apakah eomma akan bekerja pada hari minggu juga ?" tutur Hyena.

"MWO? Jinjja ?" syokkk Sungmin.

"nde" ucap Hyena sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"haisss... eomma lupa... kenapa eomma bisa lupa begini! Padahal tadi sudah terburu-buru karena bangun sudah kesiangan!"

"hahhhhh... usia eomma semakin bertambah. Jadi mungkin daya ingat eomma sudah mulai berkurang. Yasudah makan saja dulu" ucap Hyena tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam sang eomma yang mendengar perkataannya.

'apa ? usia bertambah, ingatan berkurang... apa dia ingin mengatakan aku tua dan pikun' batin Sungmin.

'hhmm... memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajar saja terkadang perkataan Hyena sangat terdengar kasar. Aku tidak boleh melupakan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah jelmaan EVIL berdarah dingin dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Sabarkanlah hatimu Lee Sungmin' lanjutnya Sungmin.

"eomma kenapa bengong heom?"

Kibasan tangan Hyena membangunkan lamunan singkat Sungmin.

"ahh.. ne.. nae gwenchanayo chagi.."

"haah! Syukurlah... geurae... sekarang eomma jawab pertanyaanku ne.."pinta Hyena.

"eh! Prtanyaan apa chagi ?" bingung Sungmin atas permintaan sang putri.

"katakan apa yang terjadi semalam eomma..."jelas Hyena pada eommanya.

"ah ne.. eomma hampir saja lupa, kau tunggu dulu disini ne.."

"geurae..."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan sesegerah mungkin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin kembali dengan tanganya yang telah memegang sesuatu seperti sebuah kertas.

Sungmin mendudukan kembali tubuhnya disamping Hyena.

"ini..." disodorkanya kertas yang tadi Sungmin ambil dari kamarnya itu. Sebuah kertas yang membuatnya rela mengantri, berdesak-desakan dan menempu jarak kurang lebih 2 jam demi mendapatkanya.

"eh!.. apa ini eomma?" tanya Hyena bingung.

"buka saja... itu untukmu..." perinta Sungmin.

Atas perintah dan seizin sang eomma perlahan Hyena langsung membukanya.

1..

2...

3...

"i..innn...niii.." ucap Hyena terbatah-batah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya lihat.

Hyena menatap eommanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"eomma... in..."

"nde.. itu untukmu..."

"tapi eom..."

"pergilah.. temui dia... peluk dia.. lakukan apa yang selama ini ingin kau lakukan dengannya... eomma tau.. kau begitu ingin bertemu denganya, sangat egois jika eomma melarangmu, jadi eomma putuskan un-.." ucap Sungmin terpotong karena Hyena yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menghambur kepelukan Sungmin.

"eomma...hiks..hiks..." Hyena memeluk erat Sungmin, dirinya semakin sangat menyayangi eommanya itu.

TBC...

Kelamaanya ya publisnya...:(

Mianhae...:(

Aku juga pengen cepet tapi ga bisa...:(

**Alurnya bertele-tele ga sih Chingudeul ?**

Masih adakah yang membaca FF abal ini ?

**RCLnya dong...**

ThanKYU...:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Theme Song** : Just You – Suju K.R.Y

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

[Kyuhyun] Jamshi kkoomkkoo uhdduhn haengbokhaedduhn soongan

Ggaejianhgil wonhaessuh Ggaejianhgil wonhaessuh

Wootgoidduhn naega babogatasuh Wootgoidduhn naega babogatasuh

Jageun hansoomman swilppoonieyo Jageun hansoomman swilppoonieyo

[Yesung] Arayo motnalppoonin na nomu jaraljyo

[Yesung] Hajiman mollayo na uhjjuhmyuhn joheunji

[All] Dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyo

[All] Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo

[Ryeowook] Geujuh hansoonganman nareul saenggakhaebwayo

[Ryeowook] Geugotppoonieyo

[Yesung] Gyuhwoo geu juhngdojyo

[Ryeowook] Honjaneun aninji gokjonghaebojiman

[Ryeowook] Dajuhnghan geudaerasuh

[Yesung] Geuruhlli obneun saram haengbokhangayo

[Yesung] Iron naega piryo obseul mankeum

[Kyuhyun] Arayo boojokhan nal nomu jaraljyo

[Kyuhyun] Hajiman mollayo nugulbogo inneunji

[All] Dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyo

[All] Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo

[Kyuhyun] Geujuh hansoonganman naege shiganeul jwoyo

[Ryeowook] Geugotppoonieyo

[Kyuhyun] Ee gyuhwoore guhri uhdiesuhrado

[Kyuhyun] Yejuhn geudaeui hyangki gadeukhan

[Kyuhyun] Choouhkppooninguhlyo jigeumdo

[Ryeowook] Dan hanbonman naege shiganeul jwoyo (Jwoyo)

[Ryeowook] Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo

[Yesung] Geujuh hansoonganman nareul saenggakhaebwayo

[Yesung] Geugotppoonieyo

[Kyuhyun] Gyuhwoo geu juhngdojyo

[Yesung] Wooo Oh baby~

INDO TRANSLATE :

Aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi pendek ini Aku sangat bahagia

Aku merasa seperti orang tolol seperti aku tertawa, itu hanya desahan kecil

Aku tahu, aku tahu betul bahwa orang yang buruk adalah aku

Tapi aku tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa seperti itu

cintai aku hanya sekali

Tidak ada satu hal yang harus kaulupakan

Untuk sesaat berpikir tentang diriku, hanya itu

ini hampir tidak seluruhnya

Saya khawatir tentang kau, karena kebaikkan hatimu

Kemungkinan besar, seseorang bisa bahagia?

Bahkan jika kau tidak memerlukan orang sepertiku

Aku tahu, aku tahu betul aku punya banyak kelemahan

Tapi aku tidak tahu, siapa yang kulihat

cintai aku hanya sekali

Tidak ada satu hal yang harus kaulupakan

Sesaat berikan waktumu untukku

Hanya itu saja

Pada jalanan di musim dingin, tidak peduli apapun, aku mencium baumu

Hal ini penuh kenangan, bahkan sekarang

Untuk sekali saja beri aku waktumu

Tidak ada satu hal yang harus kaulupakan

Untuk sesaat memikirkan aku, hanya itu

Ini hampir tidak seluruhnya

**( Super Junior K.R.Y – Just You )**

Lantunan-lantunan dari lagu-lagu yang indah itu terus mengalun lembut menghangatkan ruangan dimana begitu banyak manusia yang tengah berkumpul.

Sorak soray manusia yang berdominasi kaum hawa itu terus mengalun seiring dengan lantunan-lantunan lagu nan indah itu, namun tak sedikit pula kaum adam yang juga ada ditempat ini.

Tempat yang tengah melangsungkan acara yang sangat dinantikan bagi semua para remaja anak-anak bahkan orang dewasa yang menyebut dirinya ELF.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua bagi konser itu, dan lagu yang berjudul 'JUST YOU' adalah lagu penutup bagi konser yang berlangsung dua hari berturut-turut itu. Seakan enggan untuk berpisah dengan sang idola ELF tak henti-hentinya menyerukan kata 'lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi...' tapi sayang tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Konser ini tetap berakhir dengan lambaian tangan tiga orang yang tengah berdiri tersenyum didepan sana (panggung).

**...JUST YOU...**

Akhirnya Konser itu berjalan dengan sesuai keinginan semua pihak. Termasuk Hyena dan Rin.

Yah.. pada saat Sungmin memberikan dua lembar kertas itu adalah tiket konser SS5 Super Junior K.R.Y. menerima dua lembar tiket Hyena berfikir bahwa dirinya akan menonton dengan sang Eomma, tapi ternyata tidak. Sungmin malah menyuruh Rin untuk menemaninya dan tentu saja Rin langsung menerimanya dengan senang dan ikhlas lahir batin. Secara Rin juga kan mengharapkan dapat menonton konser tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jigeum.. waktunya untuk mereka, artis pujaan para komunitas yang menamai diri mereka Ever Lasting Frineds a.k.a ELF melakukan confrensi pers dengan para wartawan dan ELF disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan megah yang ada didalam geudung tempat berlangsungnya SS5 yang berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu.

Semua wartawa sibuk dengan kameranya, memprsiapkan kamera dan pertanyaan seputar konser world tour mereka. Sedangkan para ELF sibuk dengan pernak-pernik yang mereka kenakan, mereka berharap ada sesi dimana mereka benar-benar bisa menyentuh sang idolanya. Tak terkecuali dua gadis yang tengah menyambut masa remaja mereka, Lee Hyena dan Lee Seul Rin.

Yap.. dua gadis Lee ini juga tengah berada diantara pulihan ELF yang datang untuk conprensi pers itu. Tentu saja dengan tujuan yang sama dengan ELF yang lain. Tapi... apakah salah satu gadis Lee itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan yang lain ?

"Hyena Ah.. apa kau lelah heum ?" tanya Rin yang duduk disebah kanan Hyena.

Melihat Hyena dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat membuat Rin khawatir dengan keadaan sang dongsaengnya itu, mengingat saat didalam venu SS5 tadi Hyena terlihat sangat bersemangat dan tak henti-hentinya meneriakan sang idola.

'huufff' Rin menghela nafas berat ketika kembali harus mengingat bagaimana reaksi Hyena saat melihat sang idola.. ahh Ahniya.. lebih tepatnya sang APPA. Rin sangat tau sekali bagaimana perasaan Hyena saat itu. Dia ingin sekali berteriak 'Kyuhyun APPA' bukan 'Kyuhyun OPPA' tapi apa daya..

Hyena datang kemari sebagai FANS yang mencari dan ingin bertemu dengan idolanya BUKAN sebagai ANAK yang mencari APPAnya. Mesikup Rin tau didalam hatinya Hyena berkeinginan yang sebaliknya.

"nae gwenchanayo eonni" jawab Hyena bohong. Tentu saja.. bagaimanapun saat ini dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena Hyena sibuk mengontrol perasaanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Supaya dia tidak hilang kendali saat melihat sang idola atau sang APPA dengan dekat.

Karena saat didalam venu SS5 Hyena berada ditempat yang tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi saat ini tempat duduknya sangat jelas sekali dapat melihat Sang idola karena tepat didepan kursi sang idola meskipun didepannya terdapat dua baris lagi, karena Hyena duduk dibarisan nomer 3 dari depan bagi para ELF sedangkan para paparazi berada disamping kanan kiri dan pojok belakang. Memang.. acara ini sebenarnya untuk lebih mendekatkan ELF dengan sang idolanya... SUPER JUNIOR K.R.Y

Cklekkkk..

Terdengar suara pintu masuk rungan yang sedikit tegang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang sangat ditunggu saat ini dan menjadikan ruangan ini makin tegang..

'oppa.. look at me..'

'oppa saranghae...'

'oppa bogoshipooo...'

Dan sebagainya...

yah.. itu adalah teriakan-teriakan histeris para ELF, namun sesaat kemudian teriakan itu terhenti karena arahan promotor acara tersebut dan mengakibatkan ruangan itu kembali tenang dan mmmm sedikit tegang bagi Hyena dan Rin.

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov.**

Aku sekarang tengah berada dalam ruangan prenscon untuk SS5INA. Berbeda dengan prescon dinegara lain. Kaliini acara tersebut menghadirkan para ELF penggemar kami, alasanya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berkunjung kenegara ini dan mengadakan konser dengan peminat yang sangat melebihi target.

Yah.. ternyata dinegara ini ELF sangat banyak bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ada dikorea. Dan pastinya acara ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat tidak sedikit.

Sebetulnya aku lelah, bukan hanya aku, tapi kami. Yesung Hyung Ryeowook Hyung juga lelah. Tapi ini adalah sebagian dari tanggung jawab kami. Berdo'a saja supaya cepat selesai.

"baiklah.. karena semuanya sudak kumpul maka acara kami mulai, pertama kami akan memeinta mereka, Suju K.R.Y untuk dapat menyapa ELF" ucap salah satu yang sepertinya presenter acara ini dengan entah bahasa apa, mungkin itu bahasa negara ini. kemudian diterjemahkan dalam bahasa korea.

"annyeong haseo..." sapa kami bersama tidak lupa dengan gaya sapa orang korea yang membungkukan badan. Ternyata kami hanya disuruh menyapa yang ada diruangan ini, kulihhat ELF banyak sekali yang tersenyum dan mengambil gambar dari pnsel mereka. Tapi ada juga yang hanya diam dan menangis.. hey.. ayolah.. disini kami untuk menyenangkan kalian kenapa malah menangis.. haisstttt...

"baiklah.. sekarang kita masuk dalam sesi pertama, sesi tanya jawab" ucapnya lagi dan langsung diterjemahkan dalam bahasa korea. Mungkin tanpa ada penterjemah kami tidak akan bisa berbicara.

"**bagaimana perasaan anda mengadakan konser pertama kali dan langsung mendapat respon yang tidak terduga seperti ini"** itu pertanyaan pertama dan akan dijawab oleh Yesung Hyung.

"kami senang karena dapat mengadakan konser di indonesia dan sangat sukses. Namun kesuksesan kami tidak ada artinya tanpa ada kalian... ELF kami.. terima kasih ELF"

"**apakah setelah ini kalian akan kembali mengadakan konser diindonesia, menjadikan indonesia sebagai negara yang akan menjadi tujuan konser berikuntnya, berikutnya dan seterusnya bagi kalian, mengingat begitu banyak penggemar kalian disini" **pertanyaan kedua akan dijawab oleh Ryeowook Hyung.

"ya.. kami berharap seperti itu. Kami akan berusaha agar tetap sehat supaya kami dapat kembali mengadakan konser berikutnya disini. Bertemu dengan kalian lagi ELF... terima kasih untuk dukunganya"

"**lalu bagaimana cara kalian menjaga kesehatan kalian agar tetap sehat merkipun kegiatan kalian sangat padat. Dan apa pendapat kalian tentang ELF indonesia"** sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab tapi.. sebaiknya Yesung Hyung saja #bilng aja lo mls ngomongkn yeobo,,,kekekekekk#

"unutk menjaga kesehat kita selau berusaah untuk makan makanan yang baik untuk kebutuhan tubuh kami, sesuai porsi kami masing-masing. Dan untuk ELF indonesia.. mereka sangat luar biasa, sangat cantik dan tampan. Terimakasih karena kalian telah mencintai kami dengan tulus" ucap Yesung Hyung selaku Leadr kami.

"**emm.. sepertinya pertanyaan terakhir kami berharap anda Kyuhyun-ssi agar menjawabnya... Apakah anda memiliki seorang kekasih ? lalu bagaimana tipe wanita idaman anda"**

apa yang mereka pikirkan, kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali, apa aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya... AISSSTTTTT...

"Hyung kau saja yang menjawabnya" bisiku pada Ryeowook Hyung.

"tidak bisa Kyu.. kau yang diminta menjawabnya oleh mereka" hah... Ryeowook Hyung benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kini kulirik pada Yesung Hyung. Dan – – dia juga mengelengkan kepala besarnya pertanda tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu.

Aku berusaha memohon pada Yesung Hyung kali ini, berharap dia mau membantuku.

"ayolah Hyung..."pintaku melas. Dan "Tidak bisa Kyu.. jawab saja apa adanya..." AHHH! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa yang harus aku katakan.

Hah.. baiklah.. akan aku jawab. Sebelum menjawab kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini. dan.. kenapa gadis itu, kenapa menatapku seperti menatap orang jahat.. eh! Dia menangis.. kenapa dia menangis, apa aku punya salah denganya. Rasanya melihatnya menangis ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mengusap lembut rambutnya... MWO ? apa yang aku pikirkan, kenal saja tidak. Dia hanya seorang ELF, penggemarku.. mungkin dia menangis karena terharu bisa melihat kami dengan jelas.

Aigo... gadis itu terus menatapku.. aku membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum padanya, senyuman termanis yang aku miliki.. tapi... lihatlah... air matanya makin mengalir tanpa isakan sedikitpun.. ada apa ini ? kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya menangis... siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

Senyumku menghilang berganti dengan raut yang sedih melihatnya terus menangis. Samapi kurasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bahuku.. oh.. ternyata tangan Yesung Hyung.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu.. cepat jawab.. jangan biarkan mereka semakin lama menunggu kau bicara" ucap Yesung Hyung.

Omonaaa... aku lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan sialan itu.

"Huuffff..." kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam.. mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara.

"**bisa anda jawab pertanyaan kami Kyuhyun-ssi?" **aisstttt! Kenapa mereka tidak sabaran sekali.

"ehem... baiklah.. akan aku jawab.." hahhh.. aku gugup. Sangat gugup.. padahal setiap konser pun aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini.

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov end...**

"aku... aku sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Kyuhyun jelas.

DEG...

Seketika itu jantung Hyena rasanya sangat sakit mendengar sang idola.. ah! Ahni.. Sang APPA mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih. Entah apa yang dirasakan Hyena, pikiranya hanya tertuju pada satu orang... Sungmin, Eommanya.. 'apakah.. acara ini akan ditayangkan ditelevisi, lalu bagaimana kalu Eomma melihat tanyangan ini...'

Yah.. seperti itulah pikiran Hyena, karena meskipun Sungmin terlihat membemci APPA Hyena tapi sejujurnya Hyena tau apa yang ada dalam hati sang Eommanya itu. Masing mencintai APPAnya. Lalu apa jadinya jiika Sungmin mengetahui orang yang masih sangat ia cintai ternyata telah memiliki kekasih dan melupakanya.

Kaget... satu kata yang terlihat disetiap orang yang ada didalam ruangan prescon ini.

"**benarkah ? lalu siapa gadis beruntung yang berhasil memikat hatimu dan menjadi kekasihmu, dan sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian"**

"itu... sebenarnya...mmm... hubungan kami berjalan sangat lama" jelas Kyuhyun yang makin membuat sang anak, Hyena... makin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"APPA.." ucap Hyena lirih namun dapat didengar Rin.

"Hyena gwenchana..." seakan tau apa yang dirasakan Hyena Rin berusaha menenangkan Hyena.

"**seberapa lama hubungan kalian"**

"mmm... sekitar 13 tahu..." lanjut Kyuhyun

"**MWO ?"**

Pernyataan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuat semua orang menatapnya tajam dan meminta penjelasan lebih dari pernyataan itu. Sedangkan Hyena dan Rin.. mereka diam tak berkutik sedikitpun menatap Kyuhyun.

'apa yang dia katakan' batin Hyena.

'apakah Kyuhyun Ahjussi akan...' batin Rin

"dia wanita yang sangat aku cintai" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus tetap tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya ingin sekali menangis jika mengingat hal itu.

Tapi apakah dia tidak berfikir dengan pernyataan yang dia keluarkan dari mulut manisnya. Apa dia tidak berfikir bagaimana nanti respon para fansnya...

"bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintainya" lanju Kyuhyun miris.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tau akan jalan perkataan Kyuhyun langsung mengingtkannya, meskipun mereka tidak tau masalahnya.

"Kyu.. apa yang akan kau katakan.. Hentikan Kyu" ucap Ryeowook lirih

"Kyu hentikan.." Yesung mengikuti jejak Ryeowook

Tapi, seperti telah terasuki sesuatu Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan sang Hyungdeulnya. Dia terus menatap para paparazi dan ELF yang dengan raut wajah penuh harapan, harapan Kyuhyun sang idola itu lebih ditel menjelaskanya.

"**bisa anda beritahu kami siapa wanita yang beruntung telah membuat seorang super star seperti anda mencintainya hingga kunun waktu yang sangat panjang"**

"dia bukan siapa-siapa.. dia hanya gadis biasa" jelas Kyuhyun.

"tapi dia membenciku" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada melas.

"**apa kalian sedang bertengkar ? lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini ?, bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu ?"**

"ini bukan sebuah pertengkaran, namun sebuah kebodohan...Dia sangat amat cantik, tidak terlalu tinggi, sedikit berisi tapi sangat lucu, manis pipinya sangat chubby, sifatnya sangat manja, namun aku menyukai itu." Kyuhyun terus berusaha tersenyum mengucapkan kalimat demi kalian sambil pikiranya terus memikirkan 'gadisny'.

"**hwaa... pasti para ELF yang ada disini ataupun yang ada diluaran sana sedang patah hati mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari anda, terutama SparKyu. Lalu dimana wanita itu saat ini ?"**

Semakin lama pertanyaan pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa terpojok.

"ELF dan SparKyu memiliki tempat tersendiri didalam hatiku" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus tangannya sembari menunjuk dadanya, matanya menatap kamera berharap dapat langsung menatap ELF yang ada diluar ruangan Conpres ini dan tidak lama pandangan Kyuhyun beralih menatap ELF yang ada dalam Ruangan ini tak terkecuali 2 gadil Lee yang sekarang sedang menatapnya nanar.

"baiklah... siapapun wanita yang Kyuhyun maksud, pasti dia sangat cantik dan amat beruntung karena dapat dicintai oleh seorang super star sepertinya. Baik sekarang kita lanjut keacara berikutnya" ucap pembawa acara yang mungkin menjadi seorang penyelamat Cho Kyuhyun, menyelamatkanya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih menegangkan.

"kita lanjut ke acara game.. game ini diperuntukan bagi seluruh ELF yang ada disini. Hadiahnya kalian dapat memeluk sang idola kalian masing-masing" lanjutnya. Sepertinya kau benar-benar berhutang kepada si pembawa acara Cho Kyuhyun.

Terliahat raut kekecewaan dari para wartawan karena belum puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, dan mungkin saja setelah ini mereka akan lebih memantau gerak-gerik seorang artis papan atas itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan para wartawan, para ELF yang ada didalam ruangan ini pun sama, ada yang kecewa ada juga yang memasang tampang datarnya yang sulit dijelaskan.

"game ini hanya menggunakan satu pertanyaan. Pertanyaan ini seputar dengan sesi tanya jawab tadi, jadi jika kalian yang memperhatikannya dengan benar maka kalian akan dapat menjawabnya"

"pertanyaanya... berapa lama Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang dicintainya ?, pertanyaan ini harus dijawab dengan cepat dan tepat"

Setalah mendengan sang pembawa acara menyebutkan pertanyaan yang mungkin bagi sebagian ELF membenci itu. Terlihatlah banyak tangan yang memjulur keatas berharap dapat kesempata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari siapa yang cepat. Karena kini sang pembawa acara sudah menunjuk seorang gadis dengan menggunakan kemaja panjang berwarna biru yang terlihat sangat manis dan celana jenss warna hitam yang mempertlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Membuat gadis itu sangat cantik, terlebih rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu.

"aku.." ucap gadis itu sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang pembawa acara.

"yah.. kau, gadis yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru. Bisakah anda kemari atau..." belum sempat pembawa acara itu melanjutkan ucapanya kini sang gadis itu sudah bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sang pembawa acara. Tepat berada disebelah 3 manusia super star itu.

"baiklah.. bisa kau jawab pertanyaan tadi nona..."

"Hyena.. Lee Hyena" sela gadis itu.

"ah! Ya.. nona Hyena. Sepertinya kau bukan orang asli indonesia ya ?"

"yah.. aku memang bukan orang indonesia"

"baiklah.. darimana pun kau, yang terpenting kau berada disini. Silakahkan jawab pertanyaannya nona"

Yah.. ternyata yang terpilih adalah Lee Hyena, terlihat dari wajahnya yang senang. Kini pipinya sudah tidak terlalu basah. Sedangkan Rin dia terus berdoa berharap Hyena dapat mewujudkan impian yang bagi orang lain mudah tapi bagi Hyena sangat sulit diwujudkan itu.

Memelik APPA kandungnya. Hanya itu impian Hyena. Hal sederhana bagi seorang anak terhadap Ayahnya tapi hal sangat luarbiasa bagi Hyena.

Telihat Hyena berusaha berfikis sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

'hahhh... aku jawab berapa tahun yah.. usiaku saja hampir 13 tahun, berarrti hubungan APPA dan Eomma lebih dari 13 tahun. Tapi bagaimana kalu yang APPA maksud tadi bukan hubungan yang APPA jalin dengan Eomma.. Aissstt... aku bingung... sudahlah...' batin Hyena.

Hyena merai maikerofon yang diberikan sang pembawa acara kepada Hyena unutuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Hyena pun menyambut dengan senang hati, dengan perasaan yang sedikit gemetar.

"mmmm... lebih.. dari.. 13 tahun.." ucap Hyena terpatah-patah menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya menanti jawaba Hyena dantersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan Hyena, tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"waw.. apa kau yakin Hyena ?" tanya pemwaba acara itu unutk meyakinkan lagi jawaban dari Hyena.

"aku yakin" jawab Hyena.

'aku yakin karena yang APPA maksud pasti hubunganya dengan Eomma. Aku harap itu benar. Entah kenapa hanya berdiri didekatnya saja aku dapat merasakan bahwa APPA masih sangat mencintai Eomma' lanjut Hyena dalam hati.

"yah.. sepertinya kau yakin sekali Hyena. Baiklah, kita tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun. Apakah jawabanya benar atau tidak"

pembawa acara itu berusaha menterjemahkan kedalam bahasa korea agar dapat Kyuhyun mengerti, tapi jika pembawa acara itu bertanya terlebih dahulu darimana Hyena berasal mungkin dirinya tidak harus menterjemahkanya.

"yah.. jawabnya benar sekali" ucap pembawa acara itu. Dan langsung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari Rin dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya, yang ada dalam tempat ini.

Kini terlihatlah senyum manis dari bibir Hyena. HEY.. adakah yang memperhatiakn SENYUMAN Hyena.. senyumnya begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk didepan sana bukan...

Pembawa acara itu menatap Hyena yang sedang tersenyum senang dan gugup itu.

"jadi.. hadiahnya bisa kau ambil. Pilih salah satu dari mereka" tunjuk pembawa acara pada ketiga super star itu. Namun tanpa pikir panjang Hyena langsung menunjuk...

Kyuhyun...

Yah.. itulah orang yang Hyena pilih, yang akan Hyena peluk.

Bolehkah saat Hyena memeluk Kyuhyun dia menganggap Kyuhyun APPAnya BUKAN idolanya ?,

Sesuai dengan perjanjian tadi, kini Kyuhyun yang dipilih si pemenang game ini, jadi dia harus memeluk pemenang itu. Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan Hyena. Dan sedikit mengamati wajah halus Hyena. Menatap manik coklat matanya... 'seperti milik... tunggu! Kenapa hidungnya mirip dengan hidung...ku..dan..mata itu... juga...' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menatap Hyena dan Hyena pun membalas tatapan itu. Sampai suara seseorang yang berhasil memutuskan tatapan mata mereka.

"selahkan kalian berpelukan" pinta sang pembawa acara.

Meskipun banyak ELF yang bereaksi tidak suka tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah game dan game itu dimenangkan Hyena. Tapi bagi Hyena ini adalah sebuah mukjizat yang sangat luar biasa.

Greppp...

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluk Hyena dengan lembut. 'hangat' batin Hyena. 'rasanya tidak asing pelukan ini' batin Kyuhyun. Hyena membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut pula. Pelukan itu memiliki rasa yang berbeda bagi keduanya.

Saat Kyuhyun akan melepaskan pelukanya suara lirih itu menghentikan niatnya.

"jamkkanman" ucap Hyena lirih dan kini mulai mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"ehh! Dangsin-eun hangugmal (kau bisa bahasa korea) ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak jadi melepas pelukan itu dan sedikit bingung.

"obun (5 menit saja)" ucap Hyena tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Suaranya sedikit gemetar, dan dengan pasti Kyuhyun merasakan getaran itu.

"neo hangug-eseobnikka (kau berasal dari korea) ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Namun tetap takdibalas oleh Hyena. Hyena malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"hiks...man obun (hanya 5 menit saja)... hiks.." kini sedikit terdengar isakan dari mulut Hyena yang sedikit demi sediki membasahi jas yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Hyena sudah tak tahan lagi menahan agar tidak menangis, namu pertahanannya runtuh juga.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Hyena menangis kini mulai membalas pelukan erat Hyena sang Fans yang sangat mencintainya itu. Hey Cho Kyuhyun.. bisakah kau merasakan darahmu sama dengan darahnya.

"hiikksss... i cheoeum-eulo heoyong (biarkan seperti ini dulu).." ucapan Hyena makin lirih diiringi isakan yang mungkin hanya didengar oleh Kyuhyun, Hyena menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun.. kini mulai mengelus lembut rambut hitam dan halus Hyena, kemudian turun kepunggungnya " suuuutttttt...uljiman... anagwa useum euljuseo... (jangan menangis, peluk aku dan tersenyumlah)" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena akhirnya dia dapat melakukan hal yang tadi diinginkannya saat melihat fansnya ini menangis ditempat duduknya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Membuat semua orang bingung, karena biasanya seorang artis tidak mungkin memeluk fansnya dengan waktu yang mungkin 5 menit itu sangat lama bagi orang yang tengah menatap mereka, namun sangat singkat bagi kedua orang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Sorot mata kamera terus memantau gerak-gerik keduanya. Tak terkecuali para ELF.

Hyena merasa enggan untuk melepas pelukan singkat itu. Namun apa mau dikata, dirinya memang harus melepas pelukan itu. Dengan berat hati Hyena melepas pelukan itu tanpa diminta oleh Kyuhyun ataupun oleh pembawa acara ini.

'ini.. pelukan pertama dan mungkin terakhirku denganya. Dengan APPA kandungku... Dapatkah aku merasakan pelukan ini lagi.. Bolehkah aku berharap...' batin Hyena.

Kini Hyena tidak dapat menatap Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun entah dapat keberanian dari mana tanganya kini terulur menarik dagu Hyena dan kedua tanganya mulai mendarat dikedua pipi Hyena. Mau tak mau Hyena harus menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun mulai menghapuskan airmata Hyena yang membasahi pipinya itu, perlahat tapi pasti. Kini pipi Hyena sudah kering karena Kyuhyun.

"miso (tersenyumlah)..." ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan menurunkan tanganya telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"ahh.. kalian terlihat sangat mengharukan..." sela sang pembawa acara.

Hyena mengambil sebuah kertas yang sedikit tebal dan pulpen lucunya berwarana biru, ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya

"mmmm... i sajineul logeu inhasibsio –ppa (mohon tandatangani foto ini –PPA).." Hyena menyerahkan selembaran foto... bukan, itu bukan foto Kyuhyun. Itu foto...

Kyuhyun menerima foto dan pilpen yang diberikan oleh Hyena. Kyuhyun sedikit menatapnya dan tersenyum, namun otaknya berfikir ada yang sedikit ganjal dari foto itu. Foto yang tergambar dua manita yang beda usia, yang satu tau dan yang satunya lagi...

Penasaran ahirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya sembari menatap Hyena "neo gwa (kau dan)..."

"uli eomma..." sela Hyena. Dia tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

Terlihat aneh memang, pada umumnya seorang fans akan meminta tandatangan idolanya disebuah buku pribadinya tau diposter idolanya. Namun beda dengan Hyena. Dia memintanya di foto dirinya bersama Eommanya. Kyuhyun menatap foto itu dan menandatangani, saat ingin mengembalikan foto itu Kyuhyun menatapnya sekali lagi.

Menatap wanita yang sedang tersenyum bersama Hyena. Tubuhnyu sedikit kurus, rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang, sedikit kerutan yang tercipta karena senyuman itu.

DEG... jantung Kyuhyun perpacu 3 kali lipat setelah sadar akan fikirannya...

Dia menatap Hyena sekilas lalu menatap kembali foto itu. Sedangkan Hyena yang sadar akan Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadarinya, cepat-cepat Hyena menarik foto itu dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

Sretttt...

Hyena menarik foto itu. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun masih mematung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. dia hanya diam dan "Kamsahamnida.." ucap Hyena membungkuk dan langsung berbalik.

Sedangkan wartawan yang ada disini masih terus memotret gerak gerik yang dilakukan setiap member Suju K.R.Y itu. Hyena terus berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menggunakan pintu masuk dan keluar bagi ELF yang terdapat dibelakang para wartawan.

Kyuhyun... apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. dia masih syok... dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benar.. ini benra.. dirinya melihat seseorang yang selama telah membuat dirinya hidup seperti mayat tak pernah merasakan apa-apa.

Tersadar dari aktifitas bodohnya saat ini Kyuhyun langsung mencari sosok yang sempat berada dalam dekapanya dengan matanya. Baru Kyuhyun ingin menggerakan kakinya satu langkah namun lenganya telah ditarik oleh sebuah tangan seseorang.

"kau mau kemana, duduklah.. gamenya sudah selesai."ucap Yesung yang menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Entahlah.. apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya, untuk menemukan orang itu, kenapa dia tidak mengejarnya, kenapa sekarang malah menuruti perintah Yesung. Kyuhyun duduk ditempatnya semula masih dengan sorotan mata yang kosong. Tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Sedangkan Hyena. Dia terus berlari dan berlari mencari ruangan yang Kusus untuk para wanita, Toilet. Hyena mencari toilet, setelah melihatnya Hyena langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu kecil namun tidak besar juga.

Hyena mengunci dirinya disalah satu toilet itu. Kemudia terdengarlah isakan-isakan yang awalnya lembut lama-kelamaan menjadi sedikit kasar dan membuat siapa saja yang ada dalam ruangan itu menatap salah satu kamar dalam ruangan itu dengan bingung.

Rin yang mengetahui Hyena keluar dari ruangan conpres langsung menyusulnya. Rin mencari-cari Hyena. Sangat sulit bagi Rin untuk menemukan Hyena, karena saat Rin keluar dirinya sudah tak lagi mendapatkan jejak Hyena. Ditambah lagi Hyena yang tidak memegang ponsel karena ponselnya rusak.

Hyena terus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, meredam tangisnya. Rin terus mencari keberadaan Hyena.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan conprensi pers acara berlanjut meskipun tadi semua orang terlihat bingung karena melihat Hyena yang baru mendapatkan hadia langsung lari kelaur dari ruangan itu tidak menjadi masalh sedikitpun bagi mereka.

Acara berlanjut dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha meyakini hatinya bahwa wanita yang tengah tersenyum dalam foto yang barusan dirinya lihat adalah Sungmin, kekasihnya yang sangat amat ia cintai sampai saati ini dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya... entah bagaimana Rin dapat menemukan Hyena. Yang jelas kini Hyena telah berasa Rin. "Gwenchana ?" tanya Rin.

"eonni-yah... hiks.. hiks..." sekarang Hyena tidak dapat berkata dirinya baik-baik lagi. Matanya sembab, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Cepat-cepat Rin membawa Hyena kedalam pelukanya. "Gwenchana Hyena Chagi.. kita pulang sekarang ne.. ssstttttt... uljiman." Rin berusaha menenangkan Hyena, dielusnya rambut panjang Hyena. Rin membimbing Hyena jalan.

Rin dan Hyena berhasil keluar dari gedung dan mendapati mobil hitam yang dikenanya mobil Donghae, Appa Rin. Cepat cepat Rin mendekati mobil Donghae. Dongahae yang melihat Rin dan Hyena langsung menyambutnya.

"Apa acarnya sudah selesai ?" tanya Donghae.

"nde Appa. Kajja kita pulang, kami sangat lelah..." ucap Rin masih dengan menggandeng Hyena yang hanya diam dari semenjak keluar dari toliet.

"kajja..." ucap Donghae.

Tbc...

Hwaaaaaaa... maine, jongmal mianhamnida...

Saya tau ga ada yang nunggu FF jelek saya, tapi saya merasa tidak enak terlalu lama ga ngpost klanjutannya. Saya ga mau PHP. Jadi.. dengan kePDan saya, saya ngpost dan ngtagin lanjutanya..

Dan.. dari yang part part sebelumnya, menurut saya part ini yang paling 'ga jelas' :(

Sekalilagi... maafkan saya...

Semoga masih ada yang mau ngbaca FF jelek saya...

Mian juga kalo bahasa koreanya aneh..

Jangan lupa RCLnya ya...

ThanKYU...


	8. Chapter 8

**Theme Song** : Just You – Suju K.R.Y

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

...**PART 8**...

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov**

Foto itu...

Benarkah foto itu Minnieku.. lalu siapa gadis itu. Kenapa dia bisa bersama Minne.

Meskipun difoto tadi Minnie terlihat kurus dan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang, tapi aku tau itu Minnieku.

.

Bayang-bayang foto tadi terus saja mengganggu istirahatku. Kini aku berada di sebuah hotel yang mmmm cukup mewah. Setelah selesai acara prescon tadi kami langsung kembali kehotel dan beristirahat. Mungkin lusa kami baru akan menjalankan acara liburan kami dinegara ini.

"hhaahh.. lelah sekali"

Aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku diatas bed yang lumayan luas.

Ku ambil dompetku, kubuka perlahan dan menampakan foto diriku dan kekasihku. Dia benar-benar cantik. Dia sedang tersenyum malu karena aku menciumnya tiba-tiba. Jelas sekali terlihat semburat merah dipipi chubbynya itu, sungguh sangat manis.

"argghhh..." aku sedikit menggerang frustasi karena otakku lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian prescon tadi. Foto itu... kenapa foto itu mirip sekali dengan Minnie ku..

"Apa dia benar-benar Min..."

Aku bangkit dari bed dan langsung mengambil laptopku, aku mengirim sebuah Video lewat e-mail kepada seseorang.

Ku ambil ponselku dan menelfon seseorang.

"yeoboseo.." sapaku.

"**yeoboseo tuan"**

"dimana kalian ?"

"**kami sedang berada diSingapur tuan"**

"cepat buka e-mail dan lihat video yang kukirimkan"

"**baik tuan"**

"cari gadis yang sedangku peluk"

"**aku sudah melihatnya, tapi dimana kami harus mencarinya tuan ?"**

"itu adalah video prescon SS5INA, cari gadis itu di indonesia tepatnya di kota Jakarta. Lakukan sekarang juga!"

"**tapi tuan, memangnya siapa gadi itu?"**

"kalau aku tau untuk apa aku menyuruhmu Babo!"

"**ah ne.. mianhae"**

"aku tidak mau tau, kalian harus mendapatkan gadis itu secepatnya, atau kalian akan tau akibatnya!"

"**baik tuan, kami akan segerah mencarinya"**

Plippp...

Aku harus menemukannya. Aku harap dia benar Minnie ku...

Aku kembali merebakan tubuhku ke bed dan mulai berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dengan tanganku yang masih setia memegang foto yang berada didompetku, dan ku peluk erat.

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov end...**

... **JUST YOU** ...

**Lee Sungmin House..**

"aku pulang..." sapa Hyena diikuti dengan Donghae.

"kalian sudah pulang..?" tanya Sungmin.

"ye.. Minnie.. sebaiknya aku dan Rin langsung pulang saja ne ?" sahut Donghae.

"oppa.. apa tidak sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu disini, lagian Hyukjae eonni kan sudah tau kalian disini" pinta Sungmin.

"Ahni... Rin tertidur dimobil.. lagipula kau harus temani Hyena.. geurae.. aku pulang ne.. jaga diri baik-baik, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa" Donghae pamit dan langsung menuju mobilnya, karena memang Rin telah tertidur karena kelelahan. Sedangkan Hyena, selama perjalanan pulang dia hanya diam dan diam saja.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Hyena" guma Sungmin. Dan tanpa sadar Hyena yang sudah masuk kamar sejak dia menginjakan kakinya kedalam rumah ini.

Sungmin mengantar Donghae sampai gerbang rumahnya. "hati-hati oppa" pesan Sungmin pada kakak iparnya itu. Sembari tangannya yang melambai-lambai kearah Donghae yang semakin lama bayangan mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat.

Ketika bayangan mobil Donghae sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya, mencari sosok putri tercintanya. Ternyata benar.. putrinya sudah tertidur.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Hyena. Membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh tingginya.

"kenapa tidak mengganti baju dulu heum.." guma Sungmin yang mengelus lembut kepala Hyena. Hyena tidur dengan menghadap kekiri memunggungi Sungmin yang tengah duduk disebelah kanan ranjang Hyena.

Sungmin menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Hyena sampai batas lehernya. Dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, namun... aktifitasnya terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan-isakan kecil yang dipercaya isakan itu milik putri tercintanya.

Sungmin merasa panik mendapati isakan-isakan Hyena.

"Hyena-ah... gwenchanayo ?, apakau belum tidur ?." tanya Sungmin seraya terus mengelu-ngelus punggungnya sayang, mencari jawaban dari isakan itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban, membuat Sungmin semakin panik. Ditariknya tubuh ringan Hyena dengan halus tanpa ada penolakan dari sang pemiliknya.

Kini terlihatlah mata yang biasanya terlihat bersinar dan penuh kecerianaan sumber energi Sungmin kini terlihat sembab dan berair. Membuat Sungmin semakin panik dan bingung. Seharusnya Hyena senang dong, bukankah dirinya telah melakukan hal yang diinginkannya selamaini.

"Hyena-ah.. waeyo chagi, heum ?" tanya Sungmin sehalus mungkin, tak ingin membuat Hyena semakin sedih.

Hyena menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang sembab dan berairnya. Sungmin menerima tatapn itu dan membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Meskipun hatinya bingung dan panik mendominasinya. Namun Sungmin tau, Hyena bukan anak kecil lagi Hyena sudah hampir 13 tahun dan baginya itu cukup untuk memulai belajar bersikap dewasa.

Sungmin membiarkan Hyena terus menangis sampai Hyena siap untuk mengatakan hal yang telah membuat dirinya seperti itu.

Grepppp...

Hyena memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat sembari mengeraskan isakanya. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Dielusnya rambut hitam itu dan turun dipunggung Hyena.

"hikksss... eomma... hikkss..." akhinya Hyena bersuara juga. Memanggil sang eomma sembari terus mengeratkan pelkukanya.

"ne chagi... waeyo heum... apa ada yang mengganggu mu ?" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan putri tercintanya dengan terus membelainya sayang.

"hiks.. apa..eomma..masih mencitai..Appa..?" pertanyaan jujur dari seorang anak yang sangat mengharapkan keutuhan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, namun sulit terwuju.

Sungmin merenggangkan pelukanya menarik wajah cantik putrinya yang basah karena air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Tangan Sungmin perlahan menghapus airmata itu dari pipi chubby Hyena dan ditatapnya mata yang kini sembab itu.

"ada apa .. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu heum?" Sungmin balik bertanya, karena merasa sedikit aneh mengingat selma ini Hyena tak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu, ini adalah kali pertamanya mendengar Hyena menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi itu.

Hyena tidak menjawabnya, hanya kembali memeluk Sungmin, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya didalam pelukan hangat sang Eommanya itu. Sungmin membalsnya, kembali memeluk Hyena, membiarkan Hyena merasa tenang dalam pelukanya, sembari mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Hyena tadi.

"apa terjadi sesuatu heum ?" tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini tanpa melepas pelukanya.

"ahni... aku hanya ingin tau saja" sepertinya pelukan Sungmin mampu menyudahi tangisan Hyena. Sebenarnya Hyena penasaran sekali dengan perasaan sang eomma. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu dirinya mendengar curahan hati Appanya, meskipun ada sedikit keraguan atas pengakuan sang Appa, tapi sedikit melegakan bagi Hyena.

Hyena melepaskan pelukanya dan beralih menatap wajah cantik Sungmin.

"kalau eomma tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak papa." Ucap Hyena berdusta. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian tadi, tapi sepertinya dirinya terlalu takut membuat Sungmin bersedih.

"yasudah.. istirahatlah.. pasti kau sangat selah." Perintah Sungmin yang terlihat tak ingin sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Hyena. Dan Hyena... dia hanya menuruti perintah Eommanya dan kembali merebakan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya itu.

Sungmin kembali membenarkan selimut Hyena. Hyena memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman pengantar tidur dari sang eomma. Dan saat dirasa Hyena sudah cukup tertidur Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melangkah menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar.

Namun saat baru beberapa langkah Hyena kembali memanggilnya. Dan membuat Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"eomma." Panggil Hyena tanpa menatap Sungmin, matanya menatap atap langit kamar tidurnya.

"kau belum juga tidur ?" tanya Sungmin

"aku memeluknya... dan... dia juga memelukku" dan akhirnya... dengan keberanian yang cukup Hyena mengataknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam merenung ditempatnya berdiri tak berniat kembali duduk diranjang Hyena, Sungmin hanya menatap Hyena dengan berusaha mencerna pernyataan Hyena.

"dia mengatakan, dirinya sangat mencintai gadisnya selama lebih dari 13 tahun ini." lanjut Hyena. Sungmin taksedikitpun ingin menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Hyena. Karena dirinya cukup tanggap dengan arah pembicaraan Hyena.

"dia juga bilang, telah berbuat bodoh pada gadisnya" Hyena berusaha untuk tetap bercerita dengan tenang. Sementara Sungmin, dirinya menahan sesuatu yang terasa mulai sesak didalam hatinya.

"dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis dan tetap tersenyum." Kini airmata Hyena kembali mengalir dengan lancar. Tanganya terus bergetar didalam selimutnya. Saat ini Hyena benar-benar takut akan Sungmin. Apakah eommanya akan marah jika dia mengatakanya.

"dan.. kurasa sebentar lagi dia sadar akan keberadaan kita."

Setelah cukup menjelaskan apa yang mengganggunya Hyena kembali menutup matanya berusaha untuk tertidur. Tanpa sedikitpun niatan untuk menatap Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin, dirinya hanya dapat menerima cerita Hyena yang membuat hatinya serasa tersengat listrik yang memiliki tegangan tinggi. Rasanya ngilu dan...sakit...

Sungmin bebrbalik kembali dan keluar dari kamar Hyena, tak terasa air matanya juga ikut mengalir seiring dengan lantunan cerita indah Hyena.

Sungmin merebakan tubuhnya diranjangnya, membiarkan isakan-isakan kecil menggema diruangan persegi pribadinya. Kemudian tangannya mulai terulur kebawah bantal seperti mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal tersebut.

"hiks..." isakannya mulai terdengar lebih nyaring. Saat telah berhasil mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya. Dilihatnya benda yang biasa disebut foto itu.

"kumohon jangan kembali jika hanya ingin mengulangi yang dulu...hikss..."

"aku merindukanmu...hiks.. sangat merindukanmu...tapi..." ucap Sungmin terbatah semabari matanya terus menatap foto itu.

"aku juga sangat membencimu Kyu-hikss..." kebencian memang lebih mendominasi dilubuk hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika kalian merasakan apa yang dirasakanya, apakah kalian akan semudah itu memaafkannya. Bodoh jika kalian melakukanya.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang malah Sungmin terus terjaga sembari terus menangis dan mendekap erat foto itu, mungkin kini matanya tak kalah sembabnya dengan sang putri.

Oh...Cho Kyuhyun... kau telah membuat dua wanita ini rela merubah mata indahnya menjadi mata sembab karenamu.

**...JUST YOU...**

"bagaimana ini... sudah dua hari kita mencarinya, tapi kita tidak menghasilkan apapun." Orang pertama.

"iya.. bisa-bisa tuan marah besar." Ornag kedua.

"mau bagaimana lagi.. sudahlah kita cari saja lagi."

"sepertinya kita tidak boleh terfokus pada satu kota saja."

"ye.."

Terlihat segerombolan laki-laki yang berpostur tinggi, gagah, tegap, seram, berotot, berpakainan serba hitam dan jangan lupa dengan kaca mata hitamnya juga yang menambah kesan seram itu tengah berdiskusi disebuah tempat makan yang lumayan ramai, mengingat saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 12pm waktunya untuk makan siang bagi seluruh lapisan masarakat indonesia termasuk segerombolan laki-laki itu.

Mereka terlihat sibuk menatap kiri-kanannya, tak sedikit orang yang berada ditempat itu merasa takut karena penampilan laki-laki itu. Hingga getaran ponselnya mampu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"siapa ?"

"tuan Cho"

"cepat angkat, atau kita-."

"aku tau!"

"ye-yeoboseo." Sapanya sedikit gugup.

"**apa kalian sudah menemukanya"**

"belum tuan.. kami masih men-"

"**haistttt... apa yang kalian lakukian sebenarnya! Mencari gadis kecil saja tidak bisa!"** maki orang disebrang sana yang mampu membuat laki-laki itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"mianhae tuan.. kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.. percayalah."

"**hah...sudahlah... cari dia dan temukan hari ini juga!"** ucapnya penuh penekanan membuat raut wajah segerombol laki-laki itu sedikit ketakutan.

"ba-baik tuan Cho."

Plippp...

Sambungan telepon itu terputus membuat gerombolan laki-laki itu sedikit bernafas lega.

"huffff... aku bisa gila." Ucap laki-laki itu menatap ponsel hitamnya.

"tenanglah... kita akan temukan gadis itu hari ini juga." Ujar temanya berusaha menenangkan rekan seperjuanganya itu.

"kajja.. kita harus bergerak sekarang juga!"

Yah.. mereka adalah segerombol laki-laki suruhan Cho Kyuhyun untuk mencari gadis yang diacara prencon dua hari yang lalu. Merasa memiliki ikatan, Kyuhyun yakin sekali gadis itu dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan wanitanya lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia lebih memilih tinggal dihotel ketimbang mengikuti Hyungdeulnya berwisata diNegara ini.

Kyuhyun sangat fokus pada pencarianya kali ini, meskipun tidak secara langsung. Sambil dirinya terus bersama kekasih sejati keduanya, benda hitam persegi panjang bodoh itu. Sambil sesekali dirinya menataap laptonya yang berisi penuh foto-foto jadul dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"eonni-ya... kita berpisah disini ne..." pinta Hyena.

Setelah kejadian duahari yang lalu, Hyena beusaha untuk tetap seperti biasa. Bersikap layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seperti saat ini, Hyena dan Rin baru saja pulang sekolah. Mereka dari sekolah berjalan menggunakan sepeda masing-masing dan saat diperempatan jalan mereka berpisah, karena rumah Rin dan Hyena memang tidak satu perumahan, sedikit berjarak.

"nde... kau hati-hati ne." Balas Rin.

"ye, eonni.. pay.. pay..." Hyena melambaikan tangan tapi pandanganya tetap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Rin sudah mengayun sepedanya menjauh dari Hyena. Hyena berusaha untuk menengok kebelakang karena sudah tidak terdengar suara Rin lagi, hanya memastikan Rin sudah pulang. Tanpa Hyena sadari, kegiatannya itu mengakibatkan sepedanya sediki-

**Bruuuuaaakkkkk...!**

Hyena terjatuh, sepedanya menimpah tubuhnya. Dan kepalanya yang terbentuk cukup keras keaspal halus. Semuanya berputar dan gelap... sekiranya itulah yang tertangkap oleh pandangan mata Hyena. Hyena tak berniat bangun atau membangunkan dirinya, tubugnya lemas karena bagaimanapun berat sepeda itu tidak sebanding dengan berat badanya karena ditambah ada benda yang menindih diatas sepeda yang menindihnya.

Oke... Hyena tak fokus pada sepedanya dan menabrak motor yang tengah melaju kencang membawa barang-barang yang terbungkun karung beras besar, entah apa isinya dan bagaimana yang terjadi. Karung beras itu menimpah Hyena yang telah tertimpah sepedanya. Sedangkan si pengendara motor itu langsung melempar motornya yang menggelinding menuju pohon membuat sang pengendara itu hanya terkena Syok saja, tanpa ada luka parah seperti yang Hyena alami.

"eomma." Ucap Hyena.

Banyak orang yang mengerumuninya berniat untuk membantu Hyena. Orang-orang itu perlahan mengangkat beban yang menindih Hyena. Dan kini Hyena pun bisa bergerak sedikit bebas sebelum pada akhirnya Hyena kehilangan kesadaranya.

"bagaimana ini."

"harus dibawah kerumah sakit."

"tapi disini tidak ada rumah sakit."

"kita butuh mobil."

Semua orang sibuk dengan nasib anak kecil ini. meskipun tak mengenalnya tapi mereka merasa iba dengan keadaan Hyena seperti ini. sampai ada seseorang yang-

"excus me-"

.

.

.

.

"eunghhhh..." suara lenguhan terdengar merdu didalam ruangn yang bernuasa lembut itu. Sepi... hanya ada pemilik lenguhan itu.

Dia berusaha membuka matanya. Berusaha bangit.

"aku dimana." Ucapnya sembari tangan kanannya yang memegangi kepalanya yang terdapat perban melilit kepanya.

Nyutttt... "ahh... kenapa kepalaku sakit." Ucapnya lagi ketika tanganya men yentuh luka dikepalanya.

Cklekkkk...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan masuklah dua laki-laki kedalam kamar itu.

# AUTHOR : ANGGAP AJA DIALOG DIBAWAH INI MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA KOREA YA #

"kau sudah bangun rupanya." Mendengar suara pintu terbuka 'dia' menatap pintu yang menampakan dua namja dewasa itu.

"kau- siapa kau ? aku dimana ?." bingun dengan sekelilingnya ditambah dengan munculnya dua namja yang tak dikenalnya membuatnya semakin bingung. Berusaha untuk bangkit dan memdudukan dirinya namun tetap duduk diatas bed itu.

"tenanglah agashi.. kau masih harus banyak beristirahat." Ucap namja itu yang membuat 'dia' snowdrop. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan yang serba hitam membuatnya tampak seram. Namun namja itu malah bebrbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembuat.

"cepat hubungi tuan. Agashi sudah sadar." Perintah salah satu namja pada temannya. Tanpa aba-aba namja satunya merogo saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi, pinsel. Dan segerah menghubungi tuanya.

Agashi itu hanya memandangnya bingung. Mendengar percakapan dua namja itu membuat dirinya berfikir bahwa dia- "apa kalian sedang menculikku ?" tanyanya polos. Membuat kedua namja itu sontak menatap Agashi itu.

"beritahu aku, ini tempat apa ? dan kenapa kalian menculikku. Aku bukan orang kaya! Apakau atau itu ?" lanjutnya dengan nada ketusnya.

Kedua namja itu berjalan mendekati bed yang diduduki Agashi itu. "jangan mendekat." Ucap Agashi itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya didadanya.

Salah satu namja itu duduk di sebelah Agashi itu dan satunya berdiri.

"tenanglah Agashi. Kami bukan orang jahat dan kami juga tidak-" ucap namja yang tengah duduk dibed terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan pandangan tertuju pada seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi hormat pada siapa yang datang itu. Orang yang baru datang itu berjalan dan mendekati bed. Menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi syok atas kedatangannya.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya." Ucap orang yang baru datang itu.

"k—ka—uuu..." ucap Agashi itu gugup.

"kita bertemu lagi Hyena-ah..." ucapnya kepada Agashi yang ternyata Lee Hyena.

Hyena berusaha mengumpulkan otaknya untuk berfikir. Kenapa dirinya berada ditempat ini, bertemu dengan dua namja yang berpenampilan seram ternyata suaranya sungguh lembut. Dan bertemu dengan...

"Cho—Kyuu—hyuunnn..." ucap Hyena terpatah.

"ne.. kau sudah merasa baikan." Ternyata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hyena yang takhentinya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh+bingung.

"ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang dibuat bingung karena melihat Hyena yang menatapnya intens.

"kenapa kau ada disini, dan aku-. Kenapa aku ada disini. Apa kau yang menculikku." Akhirnya Hyena mampu menanyakanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar pertanyaan Hyena.

Yah... inilah. Disinilah Hyena. Ternyata orang yang menolongnya atas kecelakaan itu adalah anak buah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melintas dijalananan dan melihat kerumunan orang yang membuatnya merasa tertarik. Saat melihat apa yang sedang merumuninya, anak buah Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir lagi, mereka langsung membawa Hyena kedalam mobilnya dan membawanya kedalam hotel Suju K.R.Y yang sekarang hanya berpenghuni Kyuhyun karena yang lainya tengah berwisata ria.

Mereka saling bertatapan saat ini. didalam hati Kyuhyun dia seperti sangat mengenal Hyena. Sedangkan Hyena ?, enathlah. Merasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena dapat dipertemukan lagi dengan APPAnya, sedih karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak tau kenyataanya bahwa Hyena yang ada dihadapanya itu adalah anak kandungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memalingkan wajahnya kepada dua namja yang tengah berdiri itu.

"kalian berdua cepat siapkan makanan yang terlezat di hotel ini. pasti Hyena lapar dari kemaren siang baru bangun." Perintah Kyuhyun pada anak buahnya.

'tunggu. Dari kemaren. Kemaren aku kecelakaan dan tidak sadar sampai saat ini. kemarin dan- eomma-' batin Hyena.

"eomma." Lirih Hyena.

"ye ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendengar sekilas lirihan Hyena.

Hyena menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung menatap sekitarnya. Mencari sesuatu miliknya. Kyuhyun yang melihat gerak-gerik Hyena langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekai sebuah lemari kecil. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil benda yang berada dalam lemari kecilnya itu.

"apa kau mencari ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meperlihatkan benda kepada Hyena.

"tas ku.." Hyena langsung bangkit dan menarik paksa benda yang dipegang Kyuhyun yang ternyata tas miliknya.

"akhhh...kenapa bisa lupa." Pekik Hyena. Niat hati ingin menghubungi Eommanya namun buru-buru dia teringat bahwa dirinya belum memiliki pnsel yang baru. Heyan berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi bed dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"ada apa ?, apa kau mengingat sesuatu." Tanya Kyuhyun menyusul Hyena duduk disebelah Hyena.

Hey... ngomong-ngomong Eomma Hyena. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin.

"hikkkssss-Eonni... bagaimana ini kenapa belum ada kabar juga-hiksss." Tangis Sungmin.

Yah.. disinilah.. diruangan tengah rumah milik Sungmin dirinya menangis sejadinya dipelukan Eonninya, Hyukjae.

Sejak kemaren malam. Sejak dirinya mengetahui bahwa Hyena tidak ada dirumah, awalnya Sungmin mengira Hyena kabur seperti waktu dulu saat dirinya bertengkar dengan Hyena, Hyena kabur kerumah Eonninya. Namun saat ditanya ternyata Hyena tidak datang kerumah Eonninya.

Terlebih saat mendengar penjelasan Rin, bahwa Rin berpisah dengan Hyena saat pulang sekolah. Dan sejak itu Rin tidak betemu dengan Hyena lagi. Itu membuat Sungmin makin panik dan seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin, Hyukjae, Donghae dan Rin mencari Hyena, menyusuri jalanan kota ibukota menggunakan mobil hitam Donghae, sampai-sampai mereka harus bermalam didalam mobil itu.

Rin dan Hyukjae tertidur didalam mobil, namun Sungmin dan Donghae tetap terjaga dengan mata Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan air matanya, tak ada rasa lelah dan mengantuk, sedangkan Donghae fokus dengan kemudinya. Sampai pagi menjelang namun mereka tak juga menemukan Hyena.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melapor kepada polisi atas hilangnya Hyena. Polisi menerima laporan Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin kembali keruamh karena melihat kondisi Sungmin yang terus menangis. Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun menuruti perkataan polisi itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah kurang istirahat dan terus menangis tak henti-henti.

"Minnie tenanglah..." kembali Hyukjae berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"aku merindukan Hyena Eonni, dia takut sendirian, tak bisa dengan udara dingin dan takut dengan kegelapan. Hyena-ahh...hikss."

"percayalah Minnie.. Hyena anak yang kuat seperti kau, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Kini Donghae juga ikut andil dalam menenangkan adik iparnya itu.

"Oppa...hiksss... hweeeee..." Sungmin terus menangis sejadi-jadinya. Benar-benar takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada anak sematawayangnya.

.

.

.

'aku harus bagaimana, Eomma. Eomma pasti mencemaskanku, tapi... ah... bodoh sekali aku ini. kenapa tidak membeli ponsel yang murah saja, kan banyak. Setidaknya masih bisa untuk menghubungi Eomma.' Hyena terus merutuki kebodohannya, jika dipikir-pikir memang tabunganya masih bisa untuk membeli ponsel yang murah tapi dirinya tetap kekeh ingin memiliki i-phone.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang berisi dua manusia beda usia beda jenis namun satu darah itu.

"Hyena-ah ?" akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanika diri untuk memulai percakapan itu. Dipanggilnya Hyena. Dan Hyena menatap Kyuhyun.

"ye..?" jawab Hyena.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyena.

"mmmm.. ahninya..."

"mm- geurae..."

Kembali hening. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengobrol pada masalah inti, namun melihat keadaan Hyena yang tak memungkinkan membuatnya menunda niatnya itu.

"mm.. sebenarnya-." Ucap Hyena.

"Ye..." Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Hyena melanjutkan perkataanya.

"itu... mmm... bagaimana ya..."

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"si—siapa yang menggantika pakaianku." Dengan keberanian yang telah berhasil dikumpulknaya Hyena berhasil menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mengganjalnya itu.

Pertanyaan Hyena membuat Kyuhyun makin menatap Hyena intens. Sedangkan Hyena menundukan kepalanya malu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum menatap Hyena.

"tenang saja. Bukan aku atau anak buahku. Aku meminta Dokter pribadiku untuk mengantikan bajumu, dia seorang wanita. Kau tidak usah cemas ne." Ujar Kyuhyun ramah pada Hyena.

Hyena menatap Kyuhyun, sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi.. sekarang apa lagi yang membuat dirinya bingung heum ?

Jujur saja.. berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun, Hyena merasa cemas. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah Appanya. Ingin sekali Hyena memeluknya kembali seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan sikap Hyena.

"mmm.. boleh tidak aku meminjam ponselmu ?" tanya Hyena hati-hati. Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Hyena, dan juga sebaliknya.

"tapi kalu tidak boleh juga tidak papa, tidak masalah." Cepat-cepat Hyena melanjutkan perkataanya sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung. #kyu...kau membuat anakmu takut#

"ini.." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hyena.

"eh ?" Hyena kaget, tak menyangka Kyuhyun benar-benar meminjamkan ponselnya.

"apa.. tidak papa ?" tanya Hyena memastikanya.

"pakailah.." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum menyakinkan Hyena.

Hyena menerima ponsel yang Kyuhyun sodorkan kearahnya. "Gomawo." Ucap Hyena balas tersenyum.

DEG... 'Minnie... kenapa senyum itu seperti-.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Saat Hyena menghidupkan ponsel itu. Hyena merasa terkejut. Sangat terkejut...

"ini-" ucap Hyena syok..

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengerti dengan ini.

"kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Hyena-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"..eomma..." ucap Hyena lirih namun masih sedikit terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"ye ?" seketika Kyuhyun menatap Hyena. Benarkah yang Kyuhyun dengar ? benarkah ? apakah ini saatnya untuk menanyakannya ?

Hyena yang merasa ditatap Kyuhyun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"eh?" ucap Hyena, tersadar akan perkataanya. Hyena langsung menetralkan suasana.

"mmm.. maksudku aku ingin menelfon Eommaku." Ucap Hyena.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa didalam hati Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan niat awalnya.

"oohhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah kunci ponsel terbuka Hyena segerah mengetik nomor telpon Eommanya dan menekan tombol 'panggil'.

Tutt..

Tutt..

Tutt..

"**yeoboseo..."** ucap seseorang yang ada disebrang sana. Terdengar suara yang sedikit serak.

"yeoboseo.." jawab Hyena.

"**HYENA-AH..." pekik orang tersebut..**

"**benarkah ini kau.. Hyena jawab eomma chagi..." lanjutnya. Eomma Hyena a.k.a Sungmin.**

"ne eomma.. ini aku.." jawab Hyena pelan.

"**hikss... hiksss.. Hyena-ah.. kau dimana chagi ?hiksss.. apa kau baik-baik saja ? apa kau kedinginan ?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.**

"eomma..uljiman... aku baik-baik saja eomma.. mian aku baru menghubungi eomma. Mian membuat eomma khawatir.. MIANHAE Eomma..." jelas Hyena.

"**bogoshipoyo chagi... hiikss... dimana kau ? katakan, eomma akan menjemputmu sekarang juga.. hikss.." **

"ahni eomma.. tidak perlu nanti biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Eomma tunggu Hyena dirumah ne.. aku akan segerah kembali.. aku juga sangat merindukan eomma..."

Hyena yang mendengar suara eommanya yang diiringi tangisan membuat dirinya harus bekerja keras agar tidak menangis juga.

Sudah cukup dirinya mmebuat khawatir Sungmin dengan cara menghilang selama kurang dari 2 hari.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Dirinya hanya menatap Hyena yang sudah mulai sendu, seperi orang yang ingin menangis. Sesekali Hyena melirik Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Hyena hanya membalas tersenyum saja.

"**hikss.. chagi... sebernarnya ada apa ? kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitau eomma heum ?hiksss"** Sungmin yang masih setia disana dengan tangisanya sebisa mungkin mencari penjelasa atas perginya Hyena selama ini.

"aku akan menjelaskan setelah kembali eomma. Jadi eomma jangan menangis lagi ne.. Hyena sayang eomma.. yasudah aku akan berusaha untuk pulang cepat. Tunggu aku ne Eomma."

"**ne chagi.. cepatlah kembali... hikss.."**

"ne eomma.. yasudah aku tutup ne.. Sarangahe Eomma Chgai.."

"**nado saranghae Hyena-ah... Cuppp..." Sungmin mengesup Hyena sebelum Hyena mematikan sambungan telfonnya.**

Tutt..

Tuttt..

Sambungan telfonya sudah terputus dan, saatnya Hyena untuk mengembalikanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"mmm... ini.." ucap Hyena sembari menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Sudah selesai ?. apa eommamu menghawatirkanmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun selidik.

"mm.. ne.. dia sasngat menghawatikan ku.." jawab Hyena lesuh..

"mian.. karena aku membawamu kemari jadi eommamu menhawatirkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesali tindakanya.

"harusnya saat kau baru sampai kemari aku langsung mengabari orang tuamu. Tapi aku tidak tau dan ditasmu pun aku tidak menemukan nomor atau ponselmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjelasaknnya.

Hyena menatap Kyuhyun. Terlihat ada raut peneyesalan yang terpancar diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana... sebenarnya ini juga salahku, karena aku kurang hati-hati." Hyena menunduk mengingat kecelakaan itu dan menyesalinya.

"tapi, jika tidak ada kecelakaan aku tidak dapat menemukanmu kan." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hyena.

"apa ?." Hyena yang jelas sangat jelas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sontak menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"baikalah... nanti malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibumu. Mereka pasti sangat menghawatirkanmu."

Hyena menatap Kyuhyun. "Ay—yah ?." ujar Hyena terbatah.

"apa... ada yang salah ?. apa ada masalah dengan Ayahmu ?." tanya Kyuhyun selidik.

Hyena makin lekat menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai sedikit berair. Kyuhyun yang melihat ini merasa sedikit sakit melihat Hyena yang seperti orang yang akan menangis.

Sadar akan raut wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Hyena langsung memutuskan kontak mata yang sempat terjadi cukup lama itu. Hyena menunduk dan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hyena pelan namun masih bisa terdengar.

Keadaan seperti ini makin sulit untuk Kyuhyun menjalankan misinya. Misi yang memaksanya membawa Hyena berada dihadapanya.

Entahlah.. perasaan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun semenjak bertemu dengan gadis kecil ini. Kyuhyun merasa senang jika melihatnya tersenyum dan Kyuhyun juga sedih jika melihatnya sedih, meskipun dia berusaha menutupinya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap dapan merasakan kesedihannya.

Tbc dulu ya...

.

.

.

.

**JEBAL MAAFKAN SAYA YANG TELAH MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF JELEK INI... :'(**

MAAF BARU BISA NGPOSTTT... *salahkan saya yang lagi males megang laptop:(*

Kupikir ga ada yang mau FF ini lanjut.. tapi ternyata ada...

Kali ini aku ga akan ng'tagin.. takut pada ga suka..

Jadi kalo di Part ini komen, pasti dipart selanjutnya aku tagin :)

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO yang udah mau menunggu kelanjutan FF jelek ini... dan masih bersedia membaca kelanjutanya. Dan lagi... MAAF JUGA KARENA FF INI SEMAKIN JELEK :((**

Jangan lupa di **RCL** ya... heheee

**thanKY ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Theme Song** : Just You – Suju K.R.Y

**Tittle : Just You**

**Author** : Iin Diyah **Fb** : IinDiyah SparkyuElf

**Genre** : Genderswich, Romance, SAD(?)...dan tentukan sendiri..

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin Minnie (yeoja)

Lee Hyena (little Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

EunHae (Y.N)

Lee Seul Rin (little Eunhae)

Cast selanjutnya menyusul ya..

**Warning** : ff ini banyak sekali TYPO(s) berserakan dimana-mana.. hehehee

\- Happy Rading -

...**PART 9**...

Saat ini Hyena dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam yang Kyuhyun pesankan tadi. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Hyena di meja makan Hotel tempat tinggal Kyuhyun selama di indonesia ini.

Hanya Bunyi goresan sendok dan piring yang terdengar diantara keduanya. Sampai Kyuhyun mulai mengubah keheningan itu.

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov..**

"ehemm..."

Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. hening dan membuat canggung suasana. Atau mungkin sekarang saatnya ?... haisssssss menyebalkan sekali.

Tapi apa tidak papa bertanya sekarang ?, sekarang aku malah takut jika dia marah padaku. Aku tidak tau kenapa ?. yang jelas aku ingin selalu ada didekanya terus..

Kulihat dia sangat menikmati hidangan ini, aku juga begitu. Dia sangat cantik seperti Minnie, tapi kenapa bibirnya tidak tipis seperti Minnie ?, tapi matanya sangat mirip dengan Minnie #itu karena bibirnya mirip lu Kyuppa :p#.

'Tanya tidak tanya tidak tanya tidak tanya tidak tanya...' aku terus bermonolog sendiri dalam hati dengan terus menyantap makananku sambil sesekali kulirik Hyena.

Aiisssss... aku bisa gila jika begini terus! Kutannyakan saja.

"ehemm.." aku kembali berdehem, berharap Hyena terpanggil dan menatapku.

Berhasillll... Hyena menatapku. Aku yakin ini saatnya ! kucoba saja...

"ada apa ?." tanyanya bingung. Mungkin dia benar benar bingung karena aku berdehem terus. Tapi aku sedang tidak sakit tenggorokan atau radang.

Hyena menatapku dan aku juga. Aku tersenyum "mmm... apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu ?" aku benar benar memberanikan diri. Tapi kenapa rasanya setegang saat aku menyatakan perasaan ke Minnie.

Kulihat Hyena sedikit berfikir untuk memjawab pertanyaanku. Apa pertanyaanku seberat itu ? aku kan hanya bertanya seperti itu.

"mm.. memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?" ucap Hyena. Akhirnya dia menjawabku...kkkkk

"itu... mmm... tenatang.. gadis yang ada di foto itu.."

**Cho Kyuhyun Pov end**

"dia... ibumu ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Jujur saat ini dirinya merasa sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Hyena langsung menghentikan kegiatan memaknanya itu. Hyena menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan tidak sengaja membuat Kyuhyun maupun dirinya kaget.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyena bingung, 'apa sebegitu rumitnya pertanyaanku ini ? tapi kurasa tidak serumit soal ujian sekolah' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hyena. Hyena terus mengumapat dalam hatinya. Apakah harus dijawab jujur ? atau berbohong ? atau... enatahlah... saat ini Hyena sangat bingung.

"kenapa... kau bertanya seperti itu ?" akhirnya Hyena memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Meskipun buka menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kini tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. Guna menenangkan hatinya yang gunda.

"kau ingat ceritaku saat di prescon ?, tentang gadis yang aku cintai." tanya Kyuhyun memulai misinya. Yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan Hyena.

"namanya Lee Sungmin. Mungkin saat ini usianya sudah hampir 30 tahun. Dia sangat cantik, matanya persis seperti matamu, pipinya juga sama sepertimu, chubby dan sangat manis. Aku sangat mencintainya, namun aku malah melukainya."

Kyuhyun mulai menerawang kembali kejadian masalalunya dan menceritakan ditel kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya itu.

Entahlah.. kenapa Kyuhyun menceritakan hal yang selama ini ia rahasiakan dari orang lain, bahkan orangtua atau kakanya saja tidak tau tentang hal ini. tapi kenapa dia berani menceritakan hal ini pada Hyena ?. bagaimana jika Hyena menjual berita ini pada wartawan ?. pasti Kyuhyun akan mendapat masalah besarkan.

Tapi... dalam hati Kyuhyun, dirinya sperti memiliki kekuatan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Hyena yang notabenya orang baru, bahkan bisa dibilang orang asing. Mengingat pertemuan mereka hanya dua kali saja.

Seperi tanpa beban dan sebuah keharusan. Kyuhyun terus menceritakan hal itu. Dan diakhiri dengan cerita bagaimana dirinya mencapakkan Sungmin.

Hyena... sepanjan Kyuhyun menceriyakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Eommanya itu dia hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara, mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Hyena terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun terus menatap Hyena.

Sampai pada Kyuhyun bercerita bagaimana dirinya mencampakan Sungmin, Eommanya. Yang bagi Hyena itu sama saja Kyuhyun juga mencampakan dirinya. Karena pada saat itu dirinya tengah berada dalam tubuh Sungmin, meski baru beberapa minggu.

Tanpa sadar Hyena mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dirinya bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Eommanya dan Hyena rasa Kyuhyun juga merasakanya. Dengan cepat Hyena langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya.

"bukanya aku tidak menyayanginya atau anak yang dia kandung. Tapi saat itu.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan." Kyuhyun terus bercerita bagaimana kejamnya dirnya pada Sungmin dan anak yang dikandungnya. Dan tanpa sadar membuat matanya lemah dan mengeluarkan airmata itu.

Hyena yang terus menatap Kyuhyun, melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun menangis. Jujur saja.. selama dirinya menjadi seoarang ELF yang selalu mencari tau dan tau tentang Kyuhyun dirinya tidak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun menangis. Meskipun dalam persembahan award bagi K.R.Y yang biasanya Ryeowook dan Yesung akan menangis terharu namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah sama sekali.

Kyuhyun membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras, mungkin baginya ini adalah saatnya untuk meluapkan semua perasaan bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun terhadap Sungmin.

"aku tau aku sangat kejam. Tapi aku juga tidak dapat berfikir pada saat itu aku hanya menginginkan impianku. Jika aku tidak melukainya maka impianku akan berakhir saat itu juga. Aku tidak tau jika yang aku lakukan ternyata malah melukai diriku sendiri, jika aku tau akan begini. Maka aku lebih memilih akan meninggalkan impianku dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan anak kami."

Kyuhyun terus bercerita dan dengan Hyena yang masih setia mendengarkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.. "hahahaa... anakku ? bahkan aku saja tidak tau apakah dia hidup atau sudah tidak ada. Aku sama sekali ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Laki-laki yang membiarkan orang yang tersayangnya menderita karena ulahnya sendiri. Apakah aku sangat kejam ?." mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Hyena menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kini Hyena tau pasti kenapa Ayahnya ini tega berbuat seperti ini, dan Hyena juga tau ternyata ayahnya bukan tidak menginginkanya. Tapi keadaan yang mengharuskan dia bebrbuat seperti ini. meskipun ada sedikit rasa kebencian terhadap Kyuhyun karena sikapnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Namun Hyena sudah cukup dewasa untuk berfikir mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Hyena berfikir jika dirinya berada diposisi Kyuhyun mungkin Hyena juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Meninggalkan dan mengabaikan orang yang kita sayangi demi merai impian yang telah susah paya kita bangun dan tinggal selangkah lagi kita akan menggapainya.

"setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi bertemu dan berbicara dengan anakku, mmm sepetinya dia seorang gadis. Karena rambutnya panjang. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Jika dia masih hidup mungkin dia seusia denganmu, dan kurasa dia sama cantiknya denganmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Hyena. Tanganya kembali menggerakan sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Mengambil sedikit nasi lalu mengarahkan sendok tersebut kemulutnya. Kyuhyun mnegunyah makannya dengan lembut.

"sekarang apa tanggapanmu sepebai fansku ?, setelah mendengar kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak sebaik yang kalian fikirkan selama ini. aku adalah laki laki yang sangat kejam dan tidak pantas kalian idolakan." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"apakau akan membenciku ?, kau akan memberitau berita ini pada yang lain dan berkenti menjadi fensku ?.. hehee... gwenchana... cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu dari kalian. Aku sudah-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Hyena menyelanya dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat Kyuhyun kaku beku dibuatnya.

"Appa.." ucap Hyena sedikit bergetar karena menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyena penuh tanda tanya. Pendengaranya yang salah atau Hyena yang salah ucap.

"hikss.. Cho Kyuhyun Appa... hikss..." dan akhirnya... entah keberanian darimana yang membuat Hyena memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebuatan yang memang sudah seharusnya. Tapi.. apa sekarang sudah saatnya ?

Kyuhyun yang mendengar dengan sangat amat jelas langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan cepat. Membuat sedikit bunyi yang berasal dari benturan antara sendok dan piring nyaring terdengar indah diantara bunyi isakan-isakan kecil hyena.

Kyuhun membulatkan mata indahnya menatatp lekat Hyena yang mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan deras dan sesekali disertai isakan dari mulutnya.

"maaf.. apa yang kau-" lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuhyun Hyena potong.

"Appa.. Kyuhyun Appa.. hikss.. hikss..." Hyena tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana setelah ini. dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun tau dirinya adalah anaknya yang mungkin telah dianggap tiada oleh Kyuhyun.

Hyena terus menenangkan hatinya dengan tanganya terus meremas ujung baju yang dikenakanya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya bingung. Hyena menarik nafas sejenak dan membuangnya perlahan guna menenangkan isakannya. Setelah tenang dia kembali berbicara. Dan saat ini Hyena mengisaratkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa saat ini saatnya Kyuhyun yang harus mendengharnya bebrbicara.

"benar.. wanita yang difoto itu Eommaku... namanya Lee Sungmin... aku sengaja memberitahu foto itu padamu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin tau apakau masih mengingatnya atau sudah melupakanya." Ucap Hyena memulai ceritanya.

"kau tau ?.. untuk tau siapa Ayahku melewati banyak masalah. Dari yang Eomma membuatku curiga karena dia yang selelu melarangku untuk mengidolakanmu. Eomma sangat membencimu sampai membentakku hanya karena aku menggunakan uang tabunganku untuk membeli album terbaru K.R.Y." Hyena kembali mengingat bagaimana Sungmin membuang album itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya benar-benar terobek oleh pisau yang baru saja diasah untuk mencincang daging. Matanya memanas.. apakah ini jawaban dari kegelisahan Kyuhyun selam bertahun-tahun tentang Sungminnya. Apakah Sungmin benar-benar membencinya ?

"aku sangat marah saat Eomma membuang Album itu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya kami bertengkar hebat dan membuat kami berdiam-diaman selam seharian. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat aku curiga. Kenapa dia begitu membenci nama Cho Kyuhyun ?, hanya dengan mendengar namanya sekilas saja dia akan menampakan raut wajah penuh dengan kemarahan."

Sungguh.. pernyataan Hyena membuat Kyuhyun lemas dan rasanya ingin mati tapi arwahnya tidak ingin keluar dari raganya.

"tapi akhirnya aku tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku mendengar Eomma bercerita tenatang seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang telah mencampakan Eomma dan aku.. tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan Eomma bercerita kepada Hyukjae Ahjuma dan Donghae Ahjussi. Dari situ aku tau siapa Ayahku setelah usahaku berkali-kali bertanya pada Ahjuma dan Ahjussi tidak perna terjawab akhirnya aku tau dari mulut Eommaku sendiri."

Makan malam yang tadinya terasa canggung dan hening sekarang berubah menjadi sangat tegang. Hyena bercerita seraya terus mengeluarkan airmatanya itu.

"Hyena-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun paru...

"tapi aku tau.. dalam hati Eomma, Eomma masih sangat mencintaimu.." lanjut Hyena tersenyum..

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu agaknya sedikit lega karena ternyata masih ada sedikit kesempatan buat memperbaiki semuanya.

"buktinya sampai saat ini saja dia tidak mau menerima Namja manapun." Lanjut Hyena lagi.

"tapi... dia tetap membeciku kan.." ucap Kyuhyun lesuh.

"benci hanya beda tipis dengan cinta.. bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan..hehhee" Hyena sedikit memberi motifasi kepada Kyuhyun. Hyena juga tidak akan mau jika dirinya harus berpisah kembali dengan Appanya, setelah semua ini sudah jelas.. Appa dan Eommanya masih saling mencintai^^

"kau tidak membenciku ?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati..

"eoh?! Tentu saja aku membencimu!" ucap Hyena yang membuat Kyuhyun memlotot kearah Hyena.. namun Hyena malah tersenyum membalasnya.

"tapi rasa sayangku padamu jauh lebih besar Appa^^." Lanjut Hyena. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar itu.

"Ap-pa.. ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ne.. kau adalah Appaku..^^" jawab Hyena. Namun Hyena sedikit gelisah setelah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Appanya. Karena wajah Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat mmmmm...

"apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Appa ?.. ah ne.. geurae.. aku tidak akan-" ucap Hyena terputus saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat Hyena kemudian dia langsung memeluk Hyena erat.

Hyena bingung karena menerima perlakuan seperti ini tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun.

Hyena diam.. hanya bisa diam.. menanti apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"hiksss..." Kyuhyun menangis ? benarkah ini suaranya ?. benar.. ini suara Kyuhyun. Dia menangis.. entah kenapa..

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hyena, sedangkan Hyena terus berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukanya pada Hyena.. mengelus pipi Hyena.. mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyena, lalu diciumnya kening Hyena sayang.

.

.

.

.

Sugmin Home...

"gimana ini eonnie... hiks hyena tidak pulang-pulang..."

Malam kembali tiba dan Sungmin masih tetap menangis memeluk eonnie nya. Matanya sunggu sudah seperti mata panda. Menangis dari kemaren tidak berhenti-henti.

Ting nong... Ting nong...

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa ? aku sunggu belum siap-_- aku-"

"aku tau kau tidak suka penolakan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja... bukankah ini kesempatan emas eoh? Jika kau menyerah aku benar-benar bembencimu!."

"yakk! Kau bilang setelah aku membelikan mu beberapa boneka dan makanan kau tidak akan membenciku! Kau mau memcoba berbohong eoh ?!."

"itu tergantung keadaan...^^"

"anak nakal!." Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi hyena yang membuat ringisan ringan dari hyena.

"agh... appaa... neomu appoyooo -3-."

Keributan-keributan itu terus terjadi didepan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"biar aku yang membukanya." Ucap Donghae berdiri.

"oppa aku ikut.. aku rasa itu polisi, mungkin saja ada kabar tentang anakku." Sungmin menghentikan Donghae yang akan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"baiklah kita buka bersama.. kajja..."

.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali sih... apa eomma tidak ada dirumah ?." tanya Hyena pada Kyuhyun.

"mana aku tahu... ah lebih lama lebih baik." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyena seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Kkk

"yak! Kau ini aku lelah tauuu-3-."

.

.

.

Donghae membukakan gerbangnya, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri menunggu. Satu orang Donghae kenali namu yang satunya lagi...nuguya ? laki-laki tinggi yang sedang membelakanginya karena menghadap orang yang dia kenal.

"Ahjussi..." sapa Hyena pada Donghae.

"Hyena kah itu ?!." sela Sungmin dari belakang Donghae yang langsung melihat orang yang menyapa Donghae. Sungmin tau betul suara itu.

"EOMMA!" teriak Hyena saat melihat eommanya muncul dari belakang badan Donghae. Hyena langsung memeluk Sungmin dab begitupun Sungmin yang langsung memeluk erat Hyena.

"hiks Hyena! Dari mana saja kau? Kau baik-baik saja eoh?." Sungmin melepaskan pelukanya dan menangkupkan pipi Hyena.

"hiks... apa kau kedinginan hm ?" tanya Sungmin yang dijawab gelengan kepala Hyena.

"Kau kelaparan ? kau ketakutan ?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang dijawab gelengan kepala lagi oleh Hyena.. Hyena malah tersenyum dan memeluk kembali eomma nya.

"aku sangat merindukan eomma." Ucap hyena sedih.

Kyuhyun membalikan badanya dan memperlihatkan dirinya pada yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun melihat interaksi antara seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Dia hanya diam. Sedangkan Donghae yang melihat ternyata Kyuhyun orang yang bersama Hyena sangat kaget. Hyukjae hanya diam menyaksikan ini semua.

"eomma juga sangat merindukanmu sayang...hiks...kau tau ? eomma benar-benar menghawatirkanmu!" ucap Sungmin. Yang sedari tadi menunduk dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Saat sungmin akan melepaskan kembali pelukan Hyena barulah dirinya menangkap sesosok yang sangat familier baginya. Meskipin sudah sangat lama sekali tidak berjumpa tapi dirinya sangat hapal betul siapa yang sekarang ada didepanya ini.

.

.

.

"eomma... kenapa tidak boleh masuk." Ucap Hyena yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Sungmin.

Kini mereka sudah masuk kembali kedalam rumah namun tanpa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang putrinya yang sangat dia rindukan. Sungmin hanya dia mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan putrinya yang menginginkan Kyuhyun diperbolehkan masuk, namun Sungmin tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan Hyena dia hanya memeluk Hyena dengan penuh kerinduan.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam melamun Hyena berdiri paksa.

"EOMMA!." Teriak Hyena.

"WAE ?!." balas Sungmin yang kaget mendengan teriakan Hyena.

Hyena hanya dia melihat respon Sungmin yang balas membentaknya. Sungmin menatap Hyena dalam diam.

Ketegangan diruang tamu ini sunggu sama seperti ketegangan hati Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin yang sekarang tertutup kembali.

"Hyena... kemarilah... duduk dengan ahjussi." Ucap Donghae sembari membimbing Hyena untuk duduk disampingnya. Hyena menurut dan duduk diantara Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Minnie... sudahlah tenangkan dirimu juga." Sambung Hyukjae.

Donghae mengelus sayang rambut Hyena.

"kau tau hm ? ahjussi sangat merindukanmu. Eonnie mu pun begitu. Setiap saat menanyakan keadaan mu." Ucap Donghae.

"jinjjayo ? aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua..." balas Hyena sambil menunduk.

"tapi kenapa kau pulang bersama dia (kyuhyun) ?." tanya Donghae.

Hyena melirik Eommanya yang menatapnya juga. Hyena ragu akan menceritakan semuanya. Dia takut Eommanya tidak suka dengan apa yang diceritakakanya.

"ceritakan saja... jangan hiraukan Eomma mu. Ahjussi benar-benar khawatir dengan mu sayang. Kau dan Seul Rin adalah anak yang paling Ahjussi sayangi. Kau mengerti ?!." tandas Donghae.

Ya memang benar selama ini ayah Hyena adalah Donghae. Donghae adalah ayah untuk anaknya dan ayah untuk keponakannya (Hyena) juga.

"hahh..." Hyena menghela sebentar sambil menundukan wajahnya. Hyena menghadap Sungmin.

"Eomma..." ucap hyena sambil memegang tangan eommanya.

"dia merawatku saat aku sakit. Aku sangat senang." Hyena memulai ceritanya sambil tersenyum dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"tapi saat pagi tiba dia mencoba meracuniku dengan bubur buatanya. Kkkk." Hyena tertawa sambil mengingat kembali kejadian kacau saat dihotel APPAnya.

"buburnya sangat tidak enak. Aku sampai hampir muntah saat memakanya. Tapi untungnya dia sangat sigap dan menggantikan sarapanya dengan menu dari hotel."

Sungmin diam mendengarak semua cerita Hyena sambil air matanya yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnnya. Sedangkan diluar sanah Kyuhyun masih terjaga, berdiri tegak sembari berdoa agar dirinya dipersilahkan masuk dan dapat tempat duduk karena saat ini kakinya sudah pegal sekali.

Hyena terus menceritakan semua yang dia alami bersama Kyuhyun. Dari bangun pagi, berbelanja dan yang lainnya. Hyena juga memceritakan bagaimana senangnya Kyuhyun akan kehadiran dirinya.

"eomma... dia datang kesini untuk mengantar aku pulang dan..." ucapan Hyena terpotong saat Hyena menangkap wajah Sungmin penuh pertanyaan.

"dia hanya ingin melihat eomma. Dia kesini tidak ingin meminta maaf karena dia tau eomma pasti tidak akan memaafkanya tapi menurutku eomma pasti akan memaafkanya tapi dia sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakuin kepada eomma. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan sedikit kerinduannya yang sangat amat berat pada eomma. Hanya melihat saja sebentar." Lanjut hyena yang membuat Sungmin semakin menangis.

Bukan hanya Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyukjae pun ikut menangis terharu.

"dia sangat menyesal eomma. Dia sangat merindukan eomma dan dia juga masih sangat mencintai eomma. Eomma tau ? saat aku memanggilnya Appa... dia sangat senang sekali dan setiap sekali aku memanggil dia Appa... maka dia akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku.. kkk."

"eomma temui appa sebentar saja hiks. Dia juga selamaini sudah cukup menderita eomma tinggalkan." Hyena memeluk Sungmin yang semakin terisak.

'eomma tinggalkan ? siapa yang meninggalkan siapa eoh ?!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak menentu. Apakah ini hasil dari penantiannya ? bukankah dirinya juga sangat merindukan Kyunnienya meskipun kebencian masih menyelimuti hatinya. Semuanya tergatung Sungmin. Memilih kebenciannya atau cintanya.

Hatinya semakin sedih saat melihat kebahagiaan Hyena kala menceritakan kebersamaanya dengan Kyuhyun. Kebersamaan yang sangat menyenangkan kah ? tapi sebenarnya apa yang hati Sungmin mau ?!

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya pun masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tangisannya semakin tidak bisa terbendung lagi saat harus mengingat yang lalu-lalu.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Hyena selesai bercerita. Hanya terdengar isak tangis dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jongkok dan mencoba menghilangkan kebosanannya sembari menulis-nulis dengan hangul membelakangi pintu pagar rumah Sungmin. Menulis namanya nama Hyena dan nama Sungmin. Di bingkai dengan bentuk Love.

Hyena melepasakan pelukanya pada Sungmin dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi eommanya itu.

"baiklah... aku bisa mengerti jika eomma tidak mau menemuinya. Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang." Hyena berdiri akan menemui Kyuhyun namun Sungmin menahanya.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar pintu itu terbuka seketika berdiri dan berbalik menghadap pintu itu. Sungguh sangat terkejut siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

Kyuhyun diam ditempat menatap orang yang membuka pintu pagar itu.

Hening... hanya saling menatap dan menyelami masing-masing mata yang mereka tatap menguapkan kerinduan dimasing-masing hati yang penuh kerinduan. Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas dari mata Kyuhyun. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukanya namu hatinya masih enggan untuk menerimanya meskipun dirinya juga sangat merindukanya namun kebencian itu tetap masih ada. Perasaan Sungmin tidak dapat Kyuhyun baca dari mata indah Sungmin.

Sekuat tenanga Kyuhyun menahan diri, menahan hatinya, menahan tanganya agar jangan sampai berbuat lancang menarik dan kemudia mendekap tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan eratnya.

Sekuat hati Sungmin menahan diri agar air matanya tidak jatuh kembali. Sekuat apapun Sungmin menyembunyikan perasaanya dari tatapan memelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus berusaha agar perasaanya tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"terimakasih telah merawat putriku, dan terimakasih juga telah mengantarkannya kembali pulang." Ucap Sungmin sedikit menunduk seakan-akan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. dan akan menutup kembali pintu itu, namun secepat kilat Kyuhyun mendekati pagar itu dan menahan pagar itu agar tidak tertutup kembali.

Mata mereka kembali beradu dan kini... Kyuhyun lah yang tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya sambil terus menatap Sungmin.

"min..." sapa Kyuhyun padanya.

Mendengar suara bergetar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin erat memegang gagang pintu itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil air matanya terus mengalir.

"terimakasih sudah mau menemuiku... aku tau kehadiranku adalah kehadiran yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin memastika kau benar-benar dalam keadaan yang baik. Dan kulihat kau sangat baik-baik saja, berbeda denganku ."

"terimakasih juga telah merawatnya dengan baik. Aku sangat malu melihat kalian, Hyena sangat cantik sepertimu. Tapi aku sunggu sangat merindukanmu aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu tentangku aku hanya ingin melihatmu walaupun hanya sedetik."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Sungmin menutup pintu itu dan lari kedalam kamarnya agar dapat mengeluarkan air matanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan agar tidak jatuh didepan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi dari sikapmu terhadapku dapat aku simpulakan kau sangat membenciku dan aku tau itu Min.."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menenangkan hatinya atas kenyataan pahit yang dia sendiri simpulkan.

"kau masih mengingat janjiku ?." tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kembali. Namun Sungmin hanya tetap diam.

"aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan sampai nafas ini berhentipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu...Minnie baby..."

Sungguh... pernyataan Kyuhyun semakin menyakitkan hati Sungmin. Sungmin masih mengingat jelas janji itu namun...tetap kebencian itu mengalahkan segalanya. Sungmin semakin bergetar hebat dan matanya semkain memerah namun enggan untuk menangis.

"baiklah... aku akan pergi dan... ku mohon jangan pindah dari tempat ini, jangan pergi ketempat dimana aku tidak dapat menemukanmu. Agar saat kerinduan ini sudah tidak dapat tertahan kembali, aku dapat melihatmu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu aku janji. Aku hanya sekedar melihat kalian dari jauh itu sudah cukup untukku."

Kenapa cinta begitu rumit. Banyak sekali pilihan dalam cinta namu saat pilihan itu jatuh pada pilihan yang salah makan akankan masih ada kebahagiaan dalam cinta ?

Kepala kyuhyun semakin berat dan pandanganya semakin buram. Memang sulit mengatur kerja hati dan otak yang memiliki pilihan yang berbeda.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan menangis ataupun bersedih. Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

"aku... aku sangat mencintaimu... aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun menutup dengan pelan pintu gerbang itu. Menghilangkan Sungmin dari balik pintu itu. Kyuhyun bersandar pada pintu itu dengan tangisan yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas tangisan Kyuhyun dan air mata Sungmin pun kini sudah tidak tertahan lagi namun isakanya masih dapat dia tahan.

Sekejap saja. Kyuhyun menepati ucapannya. Dapat terlihat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari halaman rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin terduduk bersandar di pintu itu, menangis histeris. Meluapkan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Terus mencoba mengartikan keinginan hatinya yang dirinya saja tidak tau apa yang dia inginkan.

Tangisan Sungmin membuat Hyena, Donghae dan Hyukjae mendatanginya.

Hyena langsung memeluk eommanya. Sedikit membantu menenangkan hati eommaya.

"Minnie-ah kajja masuk... udara malam sunggu tidak baik untukmu." Ujar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dan Hyena membimbing Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Donghae melihat sekeliling halama rumah mencari sesosok yang sangat ingit dia introgasi, namun hasilnya tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

"jaga eomma mu dengan baik yah sayang... dia sangat butuh ketenangan dan perhatian darimu." Ucap Hyukjae yang berpamitan karena harus pulang.

"jika ada apa apa cepat hubungi kami arra ?!." sambung Donghae.

"ndeee... semuannya akan aku lakukan... terimakasih Ahjussi Ahjumma sudah menemani eomma selama aku tidak ada." Ucap Hyena.

"gwenchana sayang... kalo begitu kami pulang yah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Balas Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Memeluk guling dengan erat dan mengunci pintu kamar seharian sampai melupakan pekerjaanya. Setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin kacau. Bahkan Hyena sudah berulang kali membujuknya untuk makan tapi Eommannya tetap tidak mau. Apa yang Sungmin lakukan didalam kamar itu eoh ?! hanya menatap foto dirinya bersama mantan kekasinya sambil menangis.

Dengan terpaksa malam harinya Hyena membuka pintu kamar Sungmin menggunakan kunci cadangan yang terdapat di dapur.

Cklek...

"eomma..." Hyena memanggil Eommanya sambil mendekat dan kemudian ikut berbari disebelahnya.

Posisi Sungmin yang membelakangi Hyena membuat mudah Hyena untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyena. Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"aku lapar."

TBC ^^

Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama FF ini. Tp aku rasa ff ini udh basi dan sudah terlalu lama buat dilanjutin..

Perlukah aku melanjutkannya ? T~T

RCL yahhh thanKYU... *Bow*


End file.
